Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime
by AliciaXD
Summary: Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver lors d'un banal voyage au ski qui comprend Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru et Kaoru. Et si ces évènements conditionnaient l'année entière qu'allaient passer nos héros?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas fait ça, c'est à la fois étrange et super bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfic sur Ouran, comme vous pouvez le constater ^^ Et maintenant, les précisions d'usage :

Seule cette histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers de Oura High School Host Club sont la propriété exclusive de Bisco Hatori.

Cette histoire est classée en **rating M** et cela pour une bonne raison. Vous allez voir de la violence, les personnages souffrir, des scènes adultes. Si vous n'en avait jamais lu ou que vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin ! Vous êtes maintenant prévenus.

Pour l'instant, le rythme de publication sera de 1 chapitre par mois. Je me réserve cependant le droit de rallonger ce délai si je n'ai pas assez d'avance dans les chapitres.

Sur ce, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, et bonne lecture à tous (n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça me motivera à continuer :D )

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quand on ne sait pas garder un secret ou l'art d'être pris en flagrant délit sans le savoir

"L'amour est notre vraie destinée. Nous ne trouvons pas le sens de la vie tout seul. Il faut être deux pour y parvenir " - Thomas Merton

"Il n'y a pas de secret mieux gardé que ce que tout le monde devine." - George Bernard Shaw

 **Préambule :**

 **Lorsque le contrat de Pote est établi, qu'il soit verbal, écrit, ou tout autre, le Code des potes (The Bro'Code) entre en application immédiatement.**

 **Les Potes ne sont à priori pas exclusifs à moins que chacun ait explicitement accordé le droit d'exclusivité à l'autre pote. Si un pote n'est pas exclusif, alors un Pote peut avoir plus d'un Pote. Cependant, dusse-t-il devenir exclusif, ledit pote doit briser ses liens de Pote avec tous ses autres Potes.**

Ils avaient encore parfois du mal à y croire. Cela faisait un mois que les deux plus improbables membres du cercle étaient heureux. Un mois que Kyouya et Haruhi étaient officiellement en couple, sans pour autant qu'aucun autre membre du club ne soit au courant. Ils avaient profité de leur dernier week-end de liberté pour fêter leur un mois. Dès la semaine suivante, ils seraient accaparés par les réunions afin de mettre en place la nouvelle formule du cercle, ainsi que par leurs cours respectifs. Haruhi faisait sa rentrée en première, et Kyouya en terminale.

Pour le moment, Haruhi était assise sur un banc. Elle attendait Kyouya, parti chercher des boissons auprès d'un vendeur du parc. Elle repensa à la façon dont leur relation avait commencé en le regardant attendre son tour. Cette simple pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Tout avait vraiment commencé lorsque Kyouya était venu la voir pour l'inviter au ski. Les premières et les secondes se voyaient accorder un mois de vacances, les deux dernières semaines de février étant réservées aux examens des terminales. Les jumeaux et Tamaki avaient également été invités, mais ce dernier avait poliment décliné, son père et sa grand-mère lui ayant donné des choses à faire pour l'entreprise. Les quatre hôtes avaient donc embarqué pour ce voyage qui, selon Kyouya, leur permettrait de se détendre loin des clientes. Leur avion avait décollé le samedi, le vol devant durer la journée.

Kyouya avait dormi pendant la première moitié du voyage. Du moins, c'était ce que les trois autres avaient cru. En réalité, il était en pleine introspection. Aucun n'était au courant, mais il avait invité Haruhi en première. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Sur le coup, il lui avait semblé logique de convaincre son père de tout payer, avançant le futur brillant avenir d'Haruhi et le fait qu'il fallait dès à présent rester en bon terme avec elle. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, il se rendait compte que ce voyage n'était possible que parce qu'Haruhi était là. Sans ça, il l'aurait purement et simplement annulé. À la place, il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'elle puisse venir, et s'était précipité vers elle pour l'inviter. Se pourrait-il que… qu'il soit… non. Et pourtant… Il repensa à cette dernière semaine. C'était la dernière fois que Mori et Hani seraient hôtes avant de partir pour l'université, et c'était également les dernières fois que de nombreuses clientes pourraient venir. Le club, et particulièrement Tamaki, s'était déchaîné. Kyouya s'était surpris à surveiller Haruhi, et à s'inquiéter de la voir chaque jour de plus en plus fatiguée. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il protégeait son investissement, puis s'était interrogé. Pourquoi aurait-il organisé ce voyage sinon ?

À force de s'interroger, il avait conclu de façon très stoïque qu'il devait être amoureux d'Haruhi. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les jumeaux, discutant calmement à l'avant de la cabine. Il fit mine de s'étirer et posa ses yeux sur Haruhi, assise à côté de lui. Elle semblait plongée dans un livre, que Kyouya lui prit immédiatement des mains afin d'en lire la quatrième de couverture.

\- Du droit ? s'exclama-t-il, à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré.

\- Rends-moi ça, Kyouya Ootori ! s'indigna Haruhi.

Mais Kyouya préféra ranger le livre dans son sac tout en la sermonnant :

\- J'ai organisé ce voyage pour que tu puisses te détendre, pas pour que tu travailles.

Haruhi ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle sembla quelque peu gênée devant le ton sec de son sempaï. Après quelques minutes, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour ces deux semaines. Surtout quelques cours pour Haruhi, mais rien n'était décidé avec les jumeaux. Le plus important était que, afin qu'ils se reposent au maximum, et surtout Haruhi, l'un d'entre eux s'occupe lui-même de ses cours. Haruhi hocha simplement la tête, et le reste du voyage s'était passé dans une ambiance plus légère.

Leurs bagages étaient dans le hall de l'hôtel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Leur arrivée fut également marquée par le départ des jumeaux, qui demandèrent que leurs affaires soient montées dans la chambre n°514, dont ils prirent la clé. Kyouya poussa un profond soupir d'ennui lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Haruhi, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Je m'occuperais moi-même de toi pendant toute la durée de ce voyage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que je ne sais pas ? demanda Haruhi, les bras croisés et tapant du pied.

Kyouya ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

\- De ce que j'ai compris de leurs dernières conversations, ils ont décidé de se trouver une copine. Je ne crois pas qu'on aura vraiment l'occasion de les voir, sauf pour les repas.

Haruhi soupira bruyamment. Elle ne savait pas elle-même si c'était de soulagement pour ne pas avoir à les supporter, ou d'exaspération parce qu'ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas le concept d'un voyage entre amis. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Kyouya lui demanda quelle chambre elle voulait.

\- Peu importe, répondit-elle.

Kyouya lui tendit la clé de la chambre 515 tandis qu'il gardait la 513. Il ordonna qu'on fasse monter leurs affaires et attrapa la main d'Haruhi pour l'entrainer dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il est déjà tard, et on va bientôt manger, expliqua-t-il. À partir de demain, on commence le ski, mais ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on profite du village.

Tout en lui disant cela, il lui offrit un sourire sincère et déroutant. Alors comme ça, même Kyouya pouvait avoir l'insouciance d'un enfant. Et surtout, il semblait enfin penser à ce qu'il voulait.

Ils traînèrent dans les magasins de souvenirs jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bas et que la neige recouvre les rues. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Kyouya n'avait pas lâché la main d'Haruhi, et qu'il l'avait traîné partout.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, le diner était servi depuis quelques minutes. Hikaru et Kaoru les attendaient à table. Kyouya et Haruhi se présentèrent devant eux, les joues rouges et le nez coulant. Ils s'attablèrent, et Kyouya engagea immédiatement la conversation :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avant le diner ?

\- Du lèche-vitrine, répondit évasivement Hikaru.

Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son frère, mais ne le corrigea pas. Il préféra renvoyer la question à ses deux amis.

\- Kyouya m'a littéralement traînée dans tout le village. Mon poignet va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. On a aussi acheté quelques souvenirs.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu profiter des magasins avant que la neige les oblige à fermer.

Hikaru et Kaoru assistèrent alors à quelque chose d'inédit. Le visage de Kyouya se ferma, et il détourna imperceptiblement son corps, dans une attitude boudeuse. Haruhi, face à cette vision, eut un léger rire.

\- Mangeons ! finit pas dire Kaoru. Il est déjà tard et la journée de demain risque d'être fatigante.

Personne ne protesta et ils commandèrent. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance légère, puis ils montèrent à leurs chambres, où ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le réveil, pour certains, avait été rude. Seul Kyouya s'était levé aux aurores, pour une raison inconnue des autres. Il avait pris un petit-déjeuner, avait enfilé un jogging, un pull et des chaussures, puis était parti courir. Il était revenu une heure plus tard, à 7h. Il avait pris une douche rapide dans sa chambre, puis avait décidé que 7h30 était une heure tout à fait décente pour réveiller ses amis. Il était d'abord passé dans la chambre des jumeaux et avait ouvert les rideaux. Si cette simple attention ne suffisait pas, il reviendrait ouvrir la fenêtre. Kyouya entendit des grognements en passant dans la chambre d'Haruhi, et eut un sourire profondément satisfait. Il répéta la même opération, mais le soleil ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur Haruhi. Les jumeaux s'adossèrent au chambranle, curieux de voir comment Kyouya allait s'y prendre. Ouvrir la fenêtre, c'était prendre le risque qu'Haruhi tombe malade, et c'était hors de question. Il préféra choisir la seconde solution, plus classique, à savoir la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Contre toute attente, cette technique marcha à merveille.

-Il est 8h moins le quart ! se plaignit Haruhi sous la couette.

\- Debout ! répondit Kyouya. À 9h on est sur les pistes, et on déjeune dans un quart d'heure.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un bâillement suivit d'un hochement de tête.

Kyouya sortit de la chambre, suivit des jumeaux, pour attendre Haruhi dans le couloir. Cinq minutes plus tard, celle-ci les rejoignait, habillée d'un jogging et d'un pull par-dessus son pyjama, et les yeux encore collés de sommeil. Ils descendirent en silence prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Depuis quand t'es debout ? questionna Haruhi après quelques tartines et un chocolat chaud.

\- Depuis 6h, répondit Kyouya. Je suis allé courir, ajouta-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Haruhi.

Celle-ci le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la lune était un plan gouvernemental. Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse, montrant son incompréhension, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux.

À 9h, les quatre hôtes étaient au bord des pistes, habillés et chaussés de skis. Les jumeaux partirent presque immédiatement, laissant Kyouya et Haruhi seuls.

\- Tu te souviens des bases ?

Haruhi secoua la tête d'un air concentré et légèrement hésitant.

\- Bon, prends ma main.

Les skis dans une main et trainant Haruhi par l'autre, ils arrivèrent à la piste d'apprentissage.

\- Tu t'accroches à la corde et tu te laisses tirer, j'arrive tout de suite. Surtout, tu m'attends en haut.

Haruhi suivit ses instructions et Kyouya chaussa ses skis pour la rejoindre.

La matinée avait consisté en une révision des bases pour Haruhi, qui se débrouilla plutôt bien. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite, avant de partir sur les pistes les plus simples. Kyouya se révéla un excellent professeur, bien que Haruhi lui fonça dessus un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils rentrèrent totalement trempés à l'hôtel ce soir-là, mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres et des souvenirs pleins la tête.

Cette routine continua jusqu'au mercredi. La fatigue eut raison d'Haruhi, et celle-ci eut l'autorisation de profiter de son mercredi au restaurant. Kyouya, de son côté, avait prévu de passer sa journée sur les pistes de snowboard, la rejoignant pour manger à midi. Il lui laissa sa carte de crédit, illimité sans code, avant de la quitter.

Kyouya ne revint qu'un peu avant midi, les joues rouges à cause du froid et le souffle court. Il avait couru pour rejoindre Haruhi. Mais à peine avait-il poussé la porte qu'il remarqua qu'Haruhi semblait en difficulté. Assise au bar, elle avait les sourcils froncés et les mains crispés autour de son verre, tentant apparemment de repousser un homme pour le moins envahissant. Un éclair de jalousie traversa Kyouya, et il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à remettre les points sur les « i » à ce prétentieux qui pensait qu'il pouvait approcher sa Haruhi. Il se posta derrière Haruhi, posa ses mains sur sa taille et son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il regarda le garçon d'un air menaçant, l'évaluant de haut en bas.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Le garçon sembla reprendre de l'assurance.

\- J'étais là avant toi ! Dégage !

\- C'est toi qui l'as invité Haruhi ?

La concernée se contenta de secouer la tête, bien trop gênée par la pose de Kyouya pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- À ce que je vois, tu importunes ma petite-amie. Tire-toi !

Il regarda l'autre garçon d'un air mauvais, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait de gros ennuis s'il ne partait pas. L'importun obtempéra, préférant la fuite à une mort plus que probable. Kyouya attendit encore quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, avant de se décoller d'Haruhi. Les joues rouges, elle murmura un « merci » à peine audible. Kyouya lui répondit, avant de remarquer que tous les clients avaient portés leur attention sur eux. Il les fusilla tous du regard avant de s'attabler avec Haruhi. Le serveur prit leur commande avant de disparaître en cuisine.

Kyouya jeta un regard en coin à Haruhi, remarquant son air fatigué et ses cernes marqués.

\- Tu dors la nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, avant de comprendre. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Kyouya eut l'impression qu'elle hésitait à répondre. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et se résigna.

\- Pas trop nan.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que Hani et Mori partent à l'université ?

Haruhi releva la tête, surprise qu'il ait deviné sa pensée, et confirma lentement.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur que le cercle se sépare ?

La question de Kyouya ne trouva pas de réponse, mais le tremblement soudain des mains d'Haruhi lui prouva qu'il avait visé juste. Il l'attira contre lui, prévenant ainsi d'éventuelles larmes. Ils attendirent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur commande. Le repas se passa en silence. Kyouya ramassa ses affaires, prêt à repartir.

\- Tu devrais retourner à l'hôtel et essayer de dormir.

Haruhi hocha la tête, avant de lever les yeux vers Kyouya lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait un sourire rassurant, ce qui était étrangement fréquent ces derniers temps.

\- Ce dont tu as peur, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais nous ne nous séparerons.

Cette phrase sonna comme une promesse aux oreilles d'Haruhi, et elle le remercia du bout des lèvres. Puis ils se séparèrent, Kyouya repartant sur les pistes et Haruhi reprenant le chemin de l'hôtel.

Le snowboard avait, pour Kyouya, l'avantage de lui vider totalement la tête. Enfin, ça c'était en général, pas quand il était bloqué pour une heure sur son télésiège à cause d'un problème technique ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il pris le droit d'être si possessif envers Haruhi ? Il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement. Il repassa la scène encore et encore dans sa tête. Oui, il aurait vraiment dû éviter ce scandale, mais une colère sourde s'était emparée de lui. Lui à qui on avait toujours appris à se contrôler. Il ferma un instant les yeux, s'appuyant contre le dossier du télésiège. Il repensa à ses conclusions dans l'avion. Il repensa également à l'incident survenu quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait décidé de profiter de l'espace détente. Il avait poussé la porte, s'était avancé dans la pièce en déboutonnant sa chemise, puis s'était figé. Haruhi venait de sortir d'un vestiaire. Dos à lui, elle avait vérifié la température du bain avant d'ôter sa serviette et de s'y plonger. Le soupir de pure extase qu'elle avait poussé avait résonné aux oreilles de Kyouya alors qu'il se précipitait dehors, le corps soudain bouillant. Aujourd'hui encore, il entendait parfaitement ce son rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Cela lui apparut alors comme une évidence. Il était bel et bien totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Haruhi Fujioka.

Le soir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour profiter de l'espace détente. Des masseurs avaient été mandatés, des huiles de bain commandées, et Haruhi avait râlé lorsqu'elle avait vu ça. Sans un mot, elle s'était changée dans une cabine, enfilant le maillot choisi par les jumeaux mais gardant une serviette drapée autour d'elle. Elle s'était plongée avec délice dans un des bains, refusant catégoriquement qu'un des masseurs ne l'approche. Ce ne fut qu'après, lorsque les masseurs furent partis et que Kyouya lui eut sorti tous les arguments imaginables, qu'elle accepta finalement que lui, et lui seul, lui fasse un massage. Les jumeaux étaient partis peu après, vexés du manque de confiance en leurs compétences. Alors, dans le silence de ces immenses bains, les mains aristocratiques de Kyouya déliant agréablement ses muscles, l'odeur de l'huile de bain montant à son nez, alors peut-être Haruhi s'était-elle légèrement trop laissé aller contre le corps de Kyouya.

Les progrès d'Haruhi lui permettèrent d'accompagner Kyouya sur les pistes rouges, les deux jours suivants. Elle subit plusieurs chutes, plus ou moins ridicules, et Kyouya émit à plusieurs reprises son regret de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos. Généralement, dans ses moments, Haruhi le foudroyait du regard, puis tentait de se relever sans son aide, et retombait. Elle se voyait alors contrainte d'accepter la main tendue. Cette routine aurait pu durer jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Le samedi, tout avait basculé. La journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement, Kyouya étant allé courir comme tous les matins. Il avait laissé Haruhi dormir, afin qu'elle se repose un maximum pendant sa journée de congé. Il avait réveillé les jumeaux, prit un petit-déjeuner, ses affaires de snowboard, et avait rejoint les pistes. Il s'était épuisé pendant une grande partie de la matinée, avait pris un déjeuner rapide, et était reparti. Il avait tellement besoin de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à rien. Le télésiège l'avait déposé en haut d'une piste noire, et il s'apprêtait à commencer sa descente. Il réajusta ses lunettes, évalua la pente, choisit le meilleur chemin, et se lança. Il se délecta du vent froid qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Encore une fois, il avait eu raison. Il avait tout prévu. La neige glissait sous son snowboard avec une facilité déconcertante. Les sensations de glisse étaient grisantes.

Il avait tout prévu, sauf une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Lui maîtrisait parfaitement sa descente, mais il ne lui était pas venue à l'idée que les autres, peut-être…

\- Attention ! entendit-il hurler juste derrière lui.

Son corps se porta naturellement vers l'arrière, sa tête se tournant dans l'espoir de voir, de savoir. Un corps percuta le sien. Puis ce fut le noir.

Haruhi fut étonnée d'être appelée à l'accueil, et d'y retrouver les jumeaux, un peu avant 15h.

\- Une voiture va venir vous chercher, les informa la réceptionniste. Nous venons de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital. C'est à propos de votre ami.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les trois hôtes se précipitèrent dehors, à la recherche de la voiture.

Pendant tout le trajet, Hikaru et Kaoru tentèrent de joindre l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles, sans succès. Haruhi, quant à elle, resta étonnamment stoïque et silencieuse. Inconsciemment, elle se préparait au pire.

Leur arrivée se déroula avec fracas, Hikaru hurlant sur les infirmières qui passaient pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils finirent par être conduits dans un salon privé. Et l'attente commença.

Tamaki appela, ayant reçu un sms de Kaoru. Il en alla de même pour Mori et Hani. Les heures défilèrent dans un silence pesant, avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne enfin leur donner des nouvelles. Haruhi et Kaoru se levèrent, rejoints par Hikaru devant l'infirmière.

\- Nous avons fait tous les examens nécessaires. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien, ce qui l'a plongé dans un coma léger. Il devrait se réveiller demain, sans séquelle. Vous pouvez le voir, mais seulement cinq minutes. Suivez-moi.

Ils poussèrent un soupir soulagé, puis suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Kyouya. Elle posa sa main, mais fut interrompue par Haruhi :

\- Il réagira si on lui parle ?

L'infirmière lui offrit un sourire rassurant et professionnel :

\- Oui, il pourra avoir quelques réactions, mais ne vous attendez pas à une réponse avant son réveil.

Kaoru observa alors attentivement la jeune fille, et les remarqua enfin. Les traits tirés d'Haruhi, ses yeux bouffis, son réflexe de triturer ses doigts… Son inquiétude était palpable, et légèrement suspecte aux yeux de Kaoru. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent dès que la porte fut refermée. Kyouya était allongé dans l'unique lit, le teint presque aussi blanc que les draps. Un tuyau était branché à son nez. Un bandage couvrait sa tête, faisant paraître par contraste encore plus noirs les cheveux qui en sortaient. Une perfusion lui avait été posée, et on pouvait entendre dans le silence de la chambre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Ils découvrirent vite que sa tension était prise automatiquement. Les jumeaux laissèrent la seule chaise à Haruhi et préférèrent arpenter la chambre. Le silence se fit pendant une minute, seulement brisé par le bruit des machines. Finalement, Hikaru se posta au pied du lit et regarda son ami qui semblait dormir.

\- Kyouya Ootori, commença-t-il, tu as beau avoir été major de ta promotion depuis ton entrée à l'école, être un génie quand il s'agit de gagner de l'argent, être un manipulateur hors-pair et me faire franchement flipper, tu peux être tellement stupide quand tu veux ! Presque autant que Tamaki pour le coup, et je ne salue pas ta performance, espèce d'idiot !

Kaoru et Haruhi n'avaient pas quitté Kyouya des yeux, et ils se redressèrent légèrement, incertains sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les paupières de Kyouya s'étaient crispées lors du sermon d'Hikaru. Celui-ci dû également s'en rendre compte, car ses mains couvrirent sa bouche, et des larmes, de joie cette fois, coulèrent sur ses joues dans un sanglot. Haruhi et Kaoru le rejoignirent immédiatement et le prirent dans leurs bras.

\- Il va se réveiller, murmura Haruhi. On ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

Ils restèrent dans la même position jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne revienne les chercher. Elle leur demanda leur numéro, ainsi qu'un numéro afin de prévenir la famille. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, elle les renvoya à leur hôtel en leur assurant qu'elle appellerait dès le réveil de son patient. Les trois amis furent particulièrement surpris lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la nuit était déjà tombée dehors. La montre de Kaoru leur indiqua 23h. La voiture les ramena et ils montèrent directement se coucher, n'ayant pas d'appétit.

Cette nuit-là, Haruhi fit lit commun avec les jumeaux, coincée entre eux deux dans une chaleur rassurante. Ils ne dormirent pas et parlèrent un peu. Ils virent le soleil se lever à 6h, par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés. Kaoru appela pour un petit-déjeuner vers 7h, qu'ils prirent à même le lit. Ils s'habillèrent sommairement et restèrent sur le lit jusqu'à ce que le portable de Kaoru sonne, vers 11h. Il prit l'appel et se redressa presque instantanément. La conversation dura une longue minute. Enfin, Kaoru raccrocha.

\- C'était l'hôpital. Kyouya s'est réveillé !

Comprenant les implications d'une telle nouvelle, ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route.

\- Espèce de sombre idiot ! hurla presque Hikaru en entrant dans la chambre.

Kyouya tourna vers lui un regard emplis d'incompréhension, alors que l'infirmière qui vérifiait ses constantes lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. Elle sortit de la chambre afin de leur laisser de l'intimité. Hikaru s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit et, d'un seul mouvement, tout en faisant attention à Kyouya, il le prit dans ses bras. Kyouya répondit maladroitement, et Hikaru le relâcha bientôt, cédant sa place à son frère, qui fit une brève accolade à Kyouya, et à Haruhi, qui se contenta de presser sa main en cachant son inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kyouya.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent. Il semblait avoir meilleure mine que la veille, mais ils remarquèrent des pansements sur son visage, ses bras et ses mains, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu alors.

\- On espérait que tu nous le dirais, répondit Kaoru.

Les sourcils de Kyouya se froncèrent et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, comme s'il fouillait sa mémoire.

\- Je me souviens…être arrivé en haut de la piste…avoir commencé à descendre…puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé ici.

Kaoru hocha la tête. La main d'Haruhi se serra imperceptiblement sur celle de Kyouya, et il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, semblait chercher ses mots, mais rien ne vint. Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, ne voulant pas montrer son visage humide.

\- Quand sors-tu ? interrogea Hikaru.

\- Demain. Ils veulent me garder en observation aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient prévenus ma famille, mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que quelqu'un appelle avant ma sortie.

Ils parlèrent encore de choses et d'autres avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne les prévenir que son patient devait se reposer. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Kyouya rappela les jumeaux, et Haruhi n'eut d'autres choix que de les attendre dans le couloir.

\- Hikaru, Kaoru, jusqu'à mon retour demain, prenez bien soin d'Haruhi, et surtout, ne la laissez pas seule !

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, comprenant au regard grave de Kyouya qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, dont ils n'étaient pas au courant, mais qui ne devait pas se reproduire.

Kyouya préparait tranquillement ses quelques affaires apportées par Kaoru lors de leur visite de la veille. On lui avait retiré sa perfusion ainsi que son masque à oxygène. Il était autorisé à sortir, mais devait se reposer au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il pourrait recommencer à profiter des pistes, les plus simples en tout cas, après cela. Aucune séquelle n'avait été détectée, et après avoir rempli le formulaire, il put rejoindre la voiture qui le ramènerait à l'hôtel.

Son arrivée fut plutôt calme, et il put rejoindre son lit sans turbulence. À la réception, on lui apprit que Haruhi et les jumeaux étaient partis marcher dans le village, et il demanda qu'ils soient prévenus de son retour, et du fait qu'il devait se reposer.

Il tomba comme une masse sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne fut réveillé que plus tard par des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Entrez, autorisa-t-il machinalement en se retournant.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et distingua la silhouette frêle d'Haruhi s'avancer dans la pièce. Il lui fit discrètement signe de s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Les jumeaux m'ont demandé de venir. D'après eux, je ne dois pas refouler la colère que je ressens contre toi.

Cette réponse laissa Kyouya sceptique.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Parce que je me suis inquiétée, espèce de crétin ! hurla Haruhi en se tournant vers lui.

Il était resté parfaitement stoïque, et son cerveau échafaudait déjà diverses hypothèses.

\- Quel est le vrai problème, Haruhi ?

L'intéressée se détourna, mais Kyouya eut le temps de voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux. Après un peu plus d'une minute de silence à froisser ses draps, elle répondit d'une voix hésitante :

\- J'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdue. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi j'étais aussi inquiète après l'accident, et pourquoi j'étais si en colère contre toi mais… J'ai jamais été aussi inquiète pour quelqu'un, et tout ça commence à me faire sérieusement flipper !

Kyouya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un certain amusement, qu'elle se mettait à parler comme Hikaru et Kaoru. Il posa machinalement sa main sur celle d'Haruhi, qui froissait toujours les draps. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé qui fit relever les yeux d'Haruhi, et lui offrit un sourire sincère et rassurant. Une larme coulait encore sur la joue d'Haruhi, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

\- Tu es simplement amoureuse de moi.

Haruhi se figea tandis que Kyouya l'attirait à lui. Elle finit par se détendre, collée contre ce torse qu'elle devinait musclé. Il se soulevait au rythme tranquille de la respiration de Kyouya. La main qui massait son crâne la calma considérablement, et elle se surprit à fermer les yeux. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes avant que Kyouya ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

La respiration d'Haruhi se bloqua et son cœur s'accéléra. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle regarda Kyouya dans les yeux et se remit à crier :

\- Imbécile ! Me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie espèce d'idiot !

Kyouya lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite d'idiot en ce moment ?

Haruhi eut un léger sourire amusé et rassuré, partagé par Kyouya. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux.

\- Embrasse-moi, finit-elle par murmurer.

La main à l'arrière de son crâne entama une légère pression, et Kyouya se redressa légèrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour la première fois.

Kyouya avait reçu beaucoup d'appels après cette entrevue. D'abord d'un Tamaki totalement paniqué pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La conversation s'éternisa, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tamaki demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde, et Kyouya raconta l'essentiel de leur séjour, du projet des jumeaux aux cours d'Haruhi, racontant et détaillant chacune de ses nombreuses chutes. Si Tamaki remarqua le ton de Kyouya lorsqu'il parlait d'Haruhi, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Pour cette fois, Kyouya se laissa totalement aller à la conversation. Ça faisait tellement de bien de parler à son meilleur ami franchement, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la chambre, Haruhi entendit clairement des éclats de rire. Elle eut elle aussi un sourire, heureuse pour Kyouya.

Honey et Mori avaient également appelés pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais la discussion avait été plus sobre et plus courte.

Sa sœur ensuite, presque aussi paniquée que l'avait été Tamaki. Il la rassura comme il pouvait, puis lui raconta leur séjour. Elle, de son côté, ne fut pas aussi dupe que Tamaki lorsque le sujet arriva sur les cours de ski d'Haruhi.

\- Kyouya, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier avec Haruhi ?

Kyouya se figea une seconde dans son lit, avant de reprendre automatiquement son ton froid et distant :

\- Fuyumi, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux…

\- Garde ce ton pour négocier avec notre père ! le sermonna-t-elle. Tu as changé Kyouya. J'entends bien comment tu parles d'elle.

Kyouya poussa un soupir résigné. Sa sœur le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Il était totalement inutile de protester. Un sourire heureux prit à nouveaux place sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'est passé quelque chose mais…j'aimerais attendre avant de t'en parler plus, si tu me le permets.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Fuyumi. J'attendrais.

Ils avaient raccroché peu après. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Haruhi avait rejoint Kyouya dans sa chambre. Il était au téléphone, mais fit signe à Haruhi de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit. Cela fait, il l'attira d'autorité contre lui. Sa conversation se termina quelques minutes plus tard, et Haruhi entendit clairement son soupir exténué. Il alla enfouir son visage dans les cheveux bruns face à lui.

\- Fatigué ?

Kyouya hocha la tête.

\- Les conversations avec mon père sont toujours exténuantes. Mes frères ont également appelés pour avoir de mes nouvelles, mais ils m'ont dit être très occupé.

Ce fut au tour d'Haruhi d'hocher la tête. Kyouya l'enlaça soudain plus fortement et alla loger sa tête au creux de l'épaule dégagée qui l'attirait. Il inspira l'odeur de curry qui se dégageait de sa peau.

\- Et pour les autres ?

Haruhi tentait de ne pas gigoter. Le souffle chaud de Kyouya chatouillait son cou qu'elle ne savait pas si sensible. Elle se concentra sur ce que lui racontait Kyouya.

\- Tamaki a appelé en début d'après-midi. Il a été tout aussi stupide que d'habitude ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me hurler dessus et…

Haruhi s'était tournée pour observer Kyouya. Un sourire montait jusqu'à ses yeux, perdus au loin. Il semblait heureux tandis qu'il continuait le récit de sa conversation avec Tamaki. Inconsciemment, Haruhi s'approcha de ces lèvres qui bougeaient, de ces yeux qui la captivaient, encore plus près, encore plus près…

*Toc ! Toc ! Toc !*

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, leur bulle éclatant d'un seul coup. Haruhi se leva précipitamment, s'éloignant de quelques pas du lit, et réajustant ses vêtements. Kyouya la trouva adorable à rougir comme elle le faisait. La porte s'ouvrit à sa demande sur Hikaru.

\- Tout va bien ?

Seul son ton laissait transparaître l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis l'accident de son ami.

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Kyouya avec sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hikaru se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Non seulement il n'aimait pas entrer dans la chambre de Kyouya, mais il avait en plus la désagréable impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Il avait bien sûr remarqué la présence d'Haruhi dans la pièce, et elle semblait aussi gênée que lui. Elle évitait d'ailleurs de le regarder, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol.

\- Je venais vous dire que le dîner est prêt. Vous devriez venir pendant que c'est chaud.

Puis il quitta la pièce, rapidement suivit du couple.

Après ça, le séjour avait consisté en un immense jeu de cache-cache, et Haruhi sourit à ces souvenirs. Ils étaient retournés dans le village ou sur les pistes, mais une fois au chalet, ils avaient dû éviter les jumeaux pour se voir. Pas question pour eux d'utiliser les portes communicantes ou le balcon. Cependant, chaque rencontre en avait valu la peine. Ils passaient parfois des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Puis ils avaient repris l'avion le samedi soir. Ça faisait un mois jour pour jour.

Et aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce parc. Haruhi vit Kyouya revenir, un sourire aux lèvres et une boisson dans chaque main. Il s'approcha rapidement et lui tendit la boisson qu'elle avait demandée.

\- Merci.

Kyouya ne put alors pas résister et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Haruhi, provoquant une rougeur sur ses joues. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner contenance. Elle remarqua alors que Kyouya fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle commença à se retourner, curieuse, mais la main de Kyouya sur la sienne la stoppa.

\- Suis-moi comme-ci de rien n'était, murmura Kyouya.

Haruhi lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il l'éclaira :

\- J'ai vu Mori et Hani un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas s'ils nous ont vus, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux rentrer.

Haruhi acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre. Elle n'était pas surprise de la réaction de Kyouya, puisqu'ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre le club au courant, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'ils voulaient profiter un maximum de leur couple avant de l'annoncer. La seconde était qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de changer leur relation à tous au sein du club. Et la dernière, non des moindres, était liée à la situation familiale de Kyouya. Elle était si délicate qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que l'information parvienne aux oreilles de son père et que la situation dégénère. Ils quittèrent donc le parc, dos à leurs amis.

Hani et Mori, de leur côté, avaient été particulièrement discrets. Ils étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps que ne le pensait Kyouya. En vérité, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce parc, c'est parce qu'ils avaient vus la voiture de Kyouya garée devant. Ils s'étaient mis en planque lorsqu'ils avaient repérés leurs amis. Et très vite, ils s'étaient rendus compte que ce n'était pas une simple rencontre entre amis mais bien un rendez-vous amoureux. Plus besoin de douter, après les baisers que le couple s'était échangé.

\- Takashi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment ils vont réagir si on se montre ?

Mori l'approuva et ils se relevèrent, faisant comme si tout était normal. Ils virent Kyouya revenir, taquiner Haruhi, lui dire quelque chose, et le couple s'éloigna. Mori et Hani se regardèrent, cherchant visiblement une explication à ce comportement. Hani semblait particulièrement blessé, et Mori finit par prendre la parole :

\- Mitsukuni, je pense que Kyouya et Haruhi ont leur raison pour agir ainsi. De bonnes raisons. Laissons-les faire, et ils finiront bien par nous l'avouer.

\- Mais…commença Hani. Si…Takashi, s'ils ne veulent rien nous dire parce qu'ils n'ont pas prévus que ça dure ?

Mori eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mitsukuni. Je pense au contraire que c'est très sérieux.

Kyouya et Haruhi, de leur côté, n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans le parc. De la même façon, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils gardaient un secret qui n'en était déjà plus un.


	2. Chapter 2 - 1

Hello tout le monde ! Ce soir c'est les vacances, et j'en profite pour poster le chapitre 2. On entre dans les chapitres qui sont en plusieurs parties, il s'agit ici de la partie 1 donc du chapitre 2. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Niveau review par contre, je sais qu'on peut clairement faire mieux que ça. Allez, ça vous coûte rien d'écrire un petit mot ) Je posterais la seconde partie du chapitre comme prévu le mois prochain si j'arrive à 10 review pour ce chapitre :) Je sais que c'est possible, j'ai foi en vous :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ) Petite question à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Cent pour cent des coups que vous ne tirez pas n'entrent pas

 **Article 67 :**

 **Au cas où un Pote ramasse une guitare pendant une soirée et commence à jouer, son Pote doit lui signaler qu'il fait le kéké.**

La semaine de la rentrée avait été totalement exténuante. Le club avait enchaîné les réunions jusqu'à très tard le soir, et les profs les avaient littéralement ensevelis de devoirs, laissant peu de temps à Haruhi et Kyouya pour se voir. Le club d'hôte était le plus attendu, mais c'était aussi le seul qui n'avait pas encore rouvert. Et pour cause, avec le départ de Hani et Mori, il fallait mettre en place une nouvelle formule viable sur le long terme, afin de rafraîchir le club.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour l'activité du mercredi ? questionna une dernière fois Kyouya.

Chacun des hôtes acquiesça. Nous étions déjà jeudi et la plupart des décisions n'étaient pas encore tranchées. Comme de savoir le thème de chacun. L'opposition des jumeaux et de Tamaki quant à cet après-midi avait été beaucoup plus virulente que ce qu'avait prévu Kyouya. Les convaincre leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux.

Personne ne semblait beaucoup dormir, ces derniers temps. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux qui pleuraient et ceux de Tamaki se fermaient sans sa permission. Haruhi n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'enduraient Hani et Mori, lorsque ses propres nuits ne duraient que quatre heures. Sur ce coup-là, l'anticerne lui avait été très utile. En revanche, pour Kyouya, même ses lunettes ne parvenaient plus à cacher les ombres sous ses yeux et, depuis quelques jours, un pli inquiet barrait son front. Kyouya passa une main dans sa nuque, vaine tentative pour se détendre, avant de reprendre son stylo et son cahier.

\- Nous devons prévoir un thème pour chacun de nous, ainsi qu'un ordre de passage.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Tamaki.

Kyouya lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il voulait lui dire à quel point il était stupide.

\- Je refuse que la réputation du club d'hôtes soit bafouée parce que toi, son président, tu n'as pas eu le courage d'avoir un minimum d'organisation.

Tamaki sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais Haruhi prit la parole :

\- Les garçons ! Il est déjà dix-huit heures et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'on est tous crevés. On a bien avancé aujourd'hui, pourquoi on ne reprendrait pas demain ?

Kyouya souffla puis, au soulagement de tous, acquiesça. Ils se levèrent donc et rejoignirent la porte.

\- Attends Haruhi, l'appela Kyouya. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te parler. Les autres, vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir.

À peine furent-ils sortis qu'Haruhi se jeta sur Kyouya. Elle l'embrassa à perdre haleine et crocheta ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant.

Kyouya n'était pas en reste. Ses mains, jusque-là posées sur les hanches d'Haruhi, agrippèrent ses cuisses et la soulevèrent, l'asseyant sur la table et se glissant entre ses jambes. Leur baiser s'interrompit parfois quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'ils reprennent de l'air.

Haruhi desserra la cravate de Kyouya, qui partit explorer la peau de son cou. À bout de souffle, Haruhi réussit à murmurer :

\- Cette situation…est intenable… Tu me manques.

Kyouya plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite amie, ses mains sortant la chemise du pantalon afin de toucher la peau qui se cachait dessous.

\- Tu me manques aussi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Mais je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Moi aussi je trouve ça intenable, mais au moins on se voit un peu.

La main droite de Kyouya avait passé la barrière de tissus, caressant la peau du dos d'Haruhi, la faisant frissonner.

\- On ne se voit pas comme on veut.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. La langue de Kyouya alla caresser celle d'Haruhi, alors qu'il se rapprochait du corps bouillant face à lui. Ils en avaient envie. Tellement envie.

Le fracas contre la porte les fit sursauter, et ils s'éloignèrent vivement, se rhabillant dans la foulée. Une fois présentables, Kyouya autorisa l'intrus à entrer. C'était la présidente des élèves. Autrement dit, elle représentait pour Kyouya la forme la plus pure d'ennui qu'on pouvait trouver sur cette terre. Elle avait les bras croisés, les cheveux impeccablement tirés en arrière. Seules de légères cernes trahissaient son anxiété à gérer chaque club. Mais elle dégageait une aura impatiente qui la faisait taper du pied. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues des hôtes, mais l'éclat de ses lunettes dissimulait son regard. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- J'ai besoin d'une date. Les filles deviennent folles. Je dois absolument annoncer la réouverture de votre club. C'est le seul qui n'a pas rouvert.

Kyouya soupira, puis lança un regard à Haruhi, qui haussa les épaules. C'était bien sa veine, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi de date. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres. Il détestait prendre des décisions en urgence.

\- Annonce la réouverture pour mercredi prochain.

\- Mais Kyouya, commença Haruhi après le départ de la présidente, c'est…

\- Dans une semaine, je sais. Viens, on doit l'annoncer aux autres.

Il attrapa la main d'Haruhi et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il ne consentit à la lâcher que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les autres, près de l'entrée de l'école. Kyouya leur relata brièvement la rencontre avec la présidente. Haruhi tenta de voir le bon côté des choses mais, pour la première fois, ses camarades semblaient totalement dépassés.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'aura pas à faire ça l'année prochaine, déclara Kaoru.

Il fut approuvé par Hikaru et Haruhi, tandis que Tamaki et Kyouya ne semblaient pas comprendre.

\- C'est simple, explicita Haruhi. Vous nous voyez, tous les trois, gérer le club d'hôtes ?

\- Et ça n'aurait plus aucun sens sans papa et maman, ajouta Kaoru.

\- Sans compter que si vous voulez qu'on vous rejoigne à l'université, va falloir qu'on bosse.

Ça, c'était Hikaru.

\- Non, parce qu'Haruhi est première, mais c'est pas notre cas.

Les plus âgés soupirèrent, puis se jetèrent un regard où brillait l'amusement.

\- Bon, reprit Kyouya. Trêve de plaisanterie. Haruhi, comment tu rentres ?

Il appuya sa question d'un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'elle seule capta. C'était tentant, très tentant, mais le risque était trop grand.

\- Je vais prendre le bus.

Il sembla comprendre son raisonnement, mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier :

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

\- Non merci. Une autre fois peut-être.

Le groupe se sépara. Haruhi avait toujours le corps bouillant des souvenirs de la réunion, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Kyouya était frustré. Trois réunions avaient suivi celle de Jeudi, et la situation s'était reproduite trois fois. Une première grâce à Hikaru, et les deux autres fois étaient dues à Tamaki. Le seul point positif était qu'ils avaient avancés. Ils avaient déterminé les thèmes et l'ordre de passage. On était à présent mardi, et il ne restait plus qu'à décider des premières activités.

Chacun était sagement assis, pour une fois, et proposait sur une feuille des activités en rapport avec son thème. Haruhi s'occupait de la cuisine, Tamaki de ce qui se rapportait à la France, et les jumeaux s'étaient réservés la mode. Kyouya, de son côté, parlerait des arts.

Les jumeaux et Tamaki semblaient inspirés, alors que Kyouya et Haruhi ne trouvaient rien à marquer sur leurs feuilles. Le problème d'Haruhi était qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à partager le livre de recettes laissé par sa mère, bien que les autres lui aient assurés que c'était une très bonne idée.

Kyouya, de son côté, était face à un tout autre problème. Les clientes ayant reçues la même éducation qu'eux, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce qu'elles connaissaient déjà. Le seul moyen de les divertir serait de… mais il se refusait à le faire. C'était trop personnel pour qu'il le montre. Et personne n'était au courant. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il commença à gribouiller sans y penser, cherchant toujours une solution. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque deux feuilles atterrirent devant lui. Les jumeaux et Tamaki avaient finis. La veine ! Kyouya vérifia leurs feuilles et valida leurs idées. Puis il tenta de se remettre au travail, mais Tamaki attira son attention :

\- Et si on décidait maintenant ce qu'on fait demain ? Comme ça on rentre et tu aides Haruhi.

Il leur fallu une heure supplémentaire pour décider de l'activité du lendemain. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord pour monter chacun un stand ainsi qu'une « mini-activité » en rapport avec leur thème. Hikaru, Kaoru et Tamaki rentrèrent donc chez eux. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. Puis Kyouya releva la tête, remarquant enfin qu'Haruhi n'avait pas écrit une ligne.

\- Tout va bien ? questionna Kyouya avec un air concerné.

Haruhi soupira puis leva son visage, plongeant les yeux dans ceux de son petit-ami.

\- C'est que…ce livre…il avait été fait pour moi par ma mère et…je ne l'ai plus rouvert depuis…

Elle se stoppa net. Kyouya attrapa sa main et la caressa doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Est-ce que tu veux que je sois là ?

Haruhi refusa poliment, secouant la tête.

\- Non merci. C'est gentil, mais je crois que je dois être seule. Je me débrouillerais ce week-end pour trouver des activités, je t'amènerais ça lundi.

\- Et pour demain ?

Haruhi réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répondre :

\- Je pourrais…présenter ce que j'ai l'habitude de manger. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu de cuisiniers ou de servantes, ni d'argent comme vous et…

\- Haruhi ! la coupa Kyouya.

Elle se reconcentra sur lui, remarquant le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

Elle sourit à son tour, rassurée qu'il approuve son idée, mais les joues un peu rouges de gêne. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de paniquer comme elle venait de le faire. Elle nota quelque chose sur sa feuille et reporta son attention sur Kyouya.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

Dans un réflexe, Kyouya remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Haruhi crut voir une légère rougeur prendre possession de ses joues, mais elle repoussa cette idée. Elle devait se tromper.

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant rien écrit de très concluant, répondit-il.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai vu écrire quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Kyouya soupira. Il était inutile de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit à Haruhi. Il lui expliqua donc rapidement le problème qu'il rencontrait, sans pour autant mentionner que lui-même dessinait et peignait. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de sa petite-amie.

\- Montre-moi ta feuille Kyouya. Je t'ai vu griffonner quelque chose. J'aimerais voir ce que c'est.

Kyouya secoua la tête et entendit distinctement le soupir résigné d'Haruhi.

\- C'est bête. Je me disais qu'après la réouverture du club, on aurait plus de temps, et mon père n'est pas là ce week-end. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas intéressé, je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper.

Elle observa Kyouya, plutôt fière de son effet. Kyouya avait les dents serrées, la mâchoire crispée, et semblait en proie à une grande hésitation. Finalement, après de longues secondes de réflexions, il glissa la feuille vers elle avec pour seul commentaire :

\- Démone !

\- Que veux-tu ? Hikaru et Kaoru ont déteint sur moi.

Puis le silence se fit dans la pièce. Haruhi observa les traits qui couraient sur la feuille. Kyouya lui assura que ce n'était qu'un gribouillage sans intérêt, et pourtant… Les traits se croisaient naturellement, gracieusement, pour donner naissance à un visage pensif. Et malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'une esquisse, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas finit, Haruhi reconnut son visage.

\- C'est magnifique Kyouya, commenta-t-elle, surprise. Depuis quand dessines-tu ?

La gêne de Kyouya augmenta encore. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on commente ses dessins. Pas avec tant de sincérité.

\- J'ai commencé quand j'avais sept ans. Puis mes parents m'ont fait prendre des cours jusqu'à mes quinze ans. J'ai appris à dessiner au crayon et au fusain. J'ai aussi appris à peindre. J'ai fait quelques tableaux, mais je ne les montre pas en général.

Haruhi releva les yeux vers Kyouya, soudain intriguée :

\- Pourquoi ?

Kyouya sembla chercher ses mots avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est tellement personnel que… j'ai l'impression de m'exposer, d'être vulnérable…

Haruhi acquiesça, puis Kyouya vit son regard changer.

\- Tu en as d'autres avec toi ?

Face à l'hésitation de Kyouya, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai une idée.

Kyouya se résigna alors. Après tout, Haruhi devait l'aider. Il attrapa donc son sac et en sortit un des carnets noirs dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il le tendit à Haruhi qui commença à le feuilleter. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, ce qui fit sourire Kyouya, lorsqu'elle découvrit les dessins. Il s'agissait majoritairement d'esquisses du club d'hôtes, faites avant la fin d'année. Mori et Hani y figuraient souvent. Haruhi retrouva avec plaisirs des scènes qu'ils avaient vécues, croquées à la va-vite ou retravaillées par la suite. Kyouya la regardait anxieusement, observant tout de même ses réactions. Soudain, elle releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Kyouya :

\- Tu devrais les montrer.

Sentant l'hésitation de Kyouya, elle attrapa sa main et ajouta :

\- Tu n'es pas vulnérable avec ces dessins Kyouya. Au contraire, ils montrent à quel point tu es fort. Tu as réussi à mettre dans tes dessins toutes les émotions qu'on a ressenties à ce moment-là. Et je pense que les clientes seront heureuses de les voir.

Un silence s'installa, avant que Kyouya n'ébouriffe les cheveux d'Haruhi de sa main gauche, éclatant d'un grand rire. Profitant de la surprise d'Haruhi, il approcha de sa bouche la main qui tenait toujours la sienne et y déposa un baiser, le regard à nouveau sérieux. Haruhi détourna les yeux, gênée par le regard posé sur elle.

\- Tu as raison, finit par trancher Kyouya. Je les trierais ce soir et les montrerais demain.

Kyouya se leva, entraînant Haruhi avec lui. Celle-ci lâcha un léger cri, surprise, avant d'être plaquée contre le torse de Kyouya, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, elle l'enlaça à son tour et profita du baiser. Décidément, leur temps passé ensemble était beaucoup trop court et trop peu nombreux. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence rassuré.

\- Tu prends le bus ? finit par demander Kyouya.

Il sentit Haruhi acquiescer contre son torse. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, profitant du répit offert par cette étreinte. Elle sentit une main de Kyouya se déplacer dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre restait ancrée dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Dans combien de temps tu le prends ?

Haruhi jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, se contorsionnant pour rester dans les bras chauds de Kyouya.

\- Dans une demi-heure.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt.

Cependant, pas décidée à partir, elle s'enterra un peu plus dans les bras de Kyouya, grognant de mécontentement. Il songea qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant.

\- Allez, la rassura Kyouya. Ça va aller.

Haruhi leva les yeux vers Kyouya d'un air concerné.

\- Ҫa va mieux chez toi ?

Kyouya poussa un soupir et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tout en gardant la main gauche d'Haruhi dans la sienne.

\- Mon père commence à être un peu moins à la maison, mais ma mère est encore anormalement présente. Mes frères sont là au moins trois fois par semaine pour un rapport. Quant à ma sœur, son mari est encore en voyage d'affaire. Du coup, elle squatte ma chambre.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir samedi ? En prenant un bus peut-être. Mon père s'absente pour la journée. On se fera un repas tranquille.

Kyouya sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi.

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de l'arrêt de bus en se tenant la main. À cette heure, les couloirs étaient vides. Ils parlèrent pendant tout le chemin, se racontant des anecdotes sur leurs familles ou prenant des paris à propos du club. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Haruhi ne monte dans son bus pour rentrer chez elle. Puis Kyouya appela Tachibana, l'informant qu'il avait fini sa journée et souhaitait rentrer.

La seule qui semblait être parvenue à cacher ses cernes le lendemain était Haruhi. Elle montrait pourtant des signes de fatigue, se frottant régulièrement les yeux tandis qu'elle aidait Hikaru à monter son stand. Kyouya, de son côté, était le plus fatigué. Il venait de s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de comprendre qu'il tentait d'assembler son stand à l'envers. Il leur avait brièvement expliqué qu'il était resté debout toute la nuit pour obtenir ces stands. Les jumeaux et Tamaki avaient globalement bien dormis, ce qui leur valait régulièrement des regards meurtriers de la part de Kyouya.

\- Tu t'en sors ? demanda une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Les paupières de Kyouya s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, alors que sa bulle de tranquillité explosait brutalement. Il tomba sur les prunelles bienveillantes d'Haruhi, dont il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix. Il lui montra d'un geste vague son stand en poussant un soupir. Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, les yeux pétillants d'Haruhi parlaient pour elle. La situation de Kyouya l'amusait beaucoup. Elle se releva afin d'observer le travail de son petit-ami, qui mit plus de temps à passer de la position assise à la position debout. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les jumeaux, qui éclatèrent de rire face aux tentatives ratées de leur sempaï.

\- Kyouya, l'interpella Haruhi d'un ton sérieux, faisant abstraction des bruits que faisaient Hikaru et Kaoru, bien qu'ils se soient éloignés.

\- Hum ? répondit Kyouya en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu as tout monté à l'envers.

Cette affirmation provoqua chez Kyouya un froncement de sourcil, alors qu'il semblait réfléchir.

\- Pourtant, j'ai parfaitement suivit le plan. Je ne comprends pas.

Haruhi lui montra alors ledit plan, et la fatigue le fit légèrement loucher dessus.

\- Kyouya, c'est comme ça que tu as posé ton plan. À l'envers, devant toi.

Un nouveau rire fut étouffé par les jumeaux, tandis que Tamaki se rapprochait du couple. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta sérieux. C'était sans doute la fatigue qui le poussait à économiser ses poses pour les clientes.

\- On va s'en occuper, avec Hikaru et Kaoru. On a encore une heure, alors tu devrais te reposer.

Mais l'air parfaitement contrarié et réticent de Kyouya n'échappa pas à son ami qui ajouta, sur un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse négative :

\- Tu veux qu'Haruhi t'accompagne ?

Si Kyouya avait été un chien, ses oreilles se seraient sûrement redressées sur sa tête. La fatigue le faisait totalement sortir de sa personnalité, révélant une facette de lui beaucoup plus vulnérable, et il détestait ça. Il hocha alors timidement la tête, détournant le regard. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Tamaki qui expliquait à Haruhi où aller pour qu'il se repose, puis Haruhi qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

Kyouya s'exécuta maladroitement, encore trop dans le potage pour faire attention à où il mettait ses pieds. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il fit croire tout pendant que les autres le voyaient. À peine la porte de la salle attenante à celle du club refermée, il attrapa le poignet d'Haruhi et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes des filles. Cette décision, qui semblait arbitraire pour Haruhi, était en fait mûrement réfléchie. Jamais leur groupe ne penserait à chercher Kyouya dans les toilettes des filles. Haruhi eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle y était poussée qu'elle se retrouva collée contre un torse indéniablement masculin, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Elle enlaça Kyouya à son tour, tandis qu'il plongeait son nez dans ses cheveux afin de s'imprégner de son odeur. Il l'enlaça un peu plus étroitement, presque comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Tout va bien Kyouya ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Haruhi eut un petit rire tendre :

\- Mais voyons, on s'est vu hier soir.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Kyouya, un peu agacé. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. J'ai besoin de t'avoir tout contre moi. Ça recharge mes batteries.

Les sourcils d'Haruhi se froncèrent et elle recula un peu, forçant Kyouya à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir si tu veux recharger tes batteries. Faire des nuits blanches ne te réussit pas. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

Ce fut au tour de Kyouya de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu peux parler. Toi aussi tu m'inquiètes. Les autres n'ont peut-être rien vu, mais ce n'est jamais bon signe quand l'anticerne devient indispensable.

Le doigt de Kyouya effleura la joue d'Haruhi, et ils se regardèrent comme si chacun tentait de faire flancher l'autre. La bataille de regard prit soudainement fin lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors, on ferait mieux d'aller tous les deux dormir.

Kyouya se pencha, déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Haruhi.

\- Oui, faisons ça, approuva-t-il.

Ils repassèrent dans la salle où ils se changeaient et faisaient leurs réunions. Un canapé faisait face à deux fauteuils. Un silence reposant régnait dans la pièce. Haruhi prit les coussins des fauteuils et les installa contre l'accoudoir du canapé, puis elle ordonna à Kyouya de s'y allonger. Le canapé était assez grand pour laisser une place à Haruhi, même avec Kyouya allongé dessus. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille. Il profita qu'Haruhi passe juste à côté de lui pour attraper son poignet et l'attirer contre lui. Haruhi poussa un petit cri surpris vite étouffé par l'épaule de Kyouya alors qu'elle se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui.

\- Kyouya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les seules choses qui lui répondirent dans un premier temps furent les mains de Kyouya. La droite se posa dans ses cheveux et la gauche se cala dans le bas de son dos. Puis la voix de Kyouya s'éleva en un murmure :

\- Chut ! Allonge-toi, détend-toi et dors.

Le ton de Kyouya ne laissait aucune option. Haruhi s'allongea un peu mieux contre lui, lâcha un bâillement, et posa une dernière question :

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je sois sur toi ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi, répondit la voix ensommeillée de Kyouya. Maintenant dors.

Haruhi eut juste le temps de se dire que ce n'était pas une réponse avant de tomber dans un sommeil récupérateur.

Ce fut Haruhi qui se réveilla la première, environ une heure plus tard. Elle chercha en premier lieu ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Hikaru ou Kaoru avait dû être envoyé pour les réveiller. Elle tenta par la suite de se redresser mais Kyouya la tenait trop étroitement pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Elle veilla donc simplement à garder sa bouche découverte lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Haruhi ? appela la voix de Kaoru.

\- Je suis là, répondit-elle, juste assez fort pour se faire entendre.

\- On ne va pas tarder à ouvrir pour les clientes, Tamaki m'envoie vous chercher. Kyouya dort encore ?

\- Oui, mais on est là dans cinq minutes, si tu me laisses faire.

Haruhi pouvait presque voir les sourcils de Kaoru se froncer, alors qu'un soupçon de peur se mêlait à sa voix :

\- Tu vas y arriver seule ? Ou tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un ?

Par quelqu'un, Haruhi comprit qu'il voulait dire Tamaki. Poliment, elle déclina, assurant qu'elle y arriverait, mais qu'il valait mieux que lui s'éloigne. Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer et les pas de Kaoru s'éloigner.

Haruhi n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir à comment réveiller Kyouya. Elle se contenta de murmurer son prénom et de déposer un baiser contre sa gorge. La réaction de Kyouya fut immédiate. Il renversa Haruhi sur le canapé, s'attaquant à ses lèvres, la faisant gémir. Haruhi tenta de le repousser, de se débattre, mais les mains de Kyouya retenant ses hanches l'en empêchèrent.

\- Kyouya ! finit-elle par presque crier dans son oreille.

Celui-ci stoppa alors tout mouvement et, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, tenta de se redresser. Mais les mains d'Haruhi se posèrent sur sa nuque, et elle l'embrassa à son tour doucement. Leurs langues se rejoignirent quelques instants, puis Haruhi mit fin au baiser. Ses mains continuèrent de jouer dans les cheveux de Kyouya tandis qu'elle prenait la parole :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kyouya. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer moi aussi, mais les clientes vont bientôt arriver. Kaoru est venu me prévenir.

Kyouya poussa un soupir et se réinstalla plus confortablement contre la poitrine d'Haruhi, veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Puis il se releva d'un seul mouvement. Haruhi fit de même. Avant de rejoindre le club, ils durent réajuster leurs vêtements, ce qui leur prit, au final, le plus de temps.

L'après-midi se passa dans un brouhaha anesthésiant, du point de vue d'Haruhi. Chaque hôte était resté à son stand et avait répété les mêmes choses toute l'après-midi. Au grand étonnement des autres hôtes, ce fut le stand de Kyouya, avec ses dessins, qui connut le plus de succès auprès des clientes, anciennes comme nouvelles. Certains étaient si réalistes qu'on les eut pris pour des photos, tant le trait était fin et la pose des sujets naturelle. Et si la plupart était croqué sur l'instant ou l'imagination, quelques dessins venaient de photos. La plus populaire représentait le club d'hôte, presque au complet, à la plage. Kyouya connaissait par cœur l'histoire de cette photo de vacances, qu'il avait pourtant modifiée afin de couvrir plus Haruhi. Il ne s'agirait pas que les clientes se rendent compte de la vérité. Mori avait quitté la plage plus tôt, ce qui avait été l'occasion d'apprendre qu'il ne supportait pas le soleil. Le but de cette photo avait été de ne pas avoir Tamaki dans le cadre, mais ce dernier avait tout de même réussi à s'y mettre. Pourtant, les conversations allaient bon train. Haruhi défaisait une tresse faite par les jumeaux, et le temps de faire la photo, après avoir attiré leur attention, avait suffi à Hikaru pour faire une grimace. Kaoru était resté plus sobre, mais ils avaient naturellement pris la pose. Hani faisait un simple coucou de la main, son lapin serré contre lui et un sourire aux lèvres. Tamaki s'était simplement avancé pour être dans le cadre. Enfin, Haruhi - qui lui avait demandé le plus de travail – avait tourné un regard étonné vers lui, les mains occupées avec sa tresse et le corps tourné vers ceux avec qui elle discutait. Sa bouche était entrouverte sur le mot qu'elle prononçait. Bien que Kyouya ait oublié lequel. Enfin, c'était la première fois que Kyouya avait failli à retenir un sourire franc et amusé. La photo était parfaite.

Un autre dessin avait rencontré énormément de succès. Celui-ci, Kyouya l'avait composé à partir de deux photos, qui dataient du collège. L'une le représentait, tandis que l'autre montrait des escaliers. Connaissant parfaitement le corps de Tamaki - pour l'avoir vu se changer un nombre incalculable de fois -, il lui avait suffi de lui reproduire une expression identique à la sienne, et de les représenter dans des positions opposées. Il faisait partie des rares dessins où l'on voyait Kyouya, puisqu'il détestait les autoportraits. Ce dessin montrait la période où Kyouya et Tamaki n'étaient pas vraiment amis, contrairement à maintenant. Kyouya était encore beaucoup commandé par son père et se contentait d'obéir. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'arrivée de Tamaki.

Haruhi avait observé Kyouya pendant tout le temps qui lui était possible. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le voyait parler aux clientes, son sourire était sincère. Il présentait ses dessins, ajoutant sans doute des anecdotes puisque les filles riaient ou s'émouvaient suivant le dessin. Kyouya semblait heureux, épanouis, et c'est donc logiquement qu'Haruhi se sentait heureuse à son tour.

Le départ de la dernière cliente, une fois la porte fermée, fut immédiatement suivie d'une exclamation d'Hikaru :

\- Enfin ! J'en peux plus !

Kyouya, au premier mot, s'était précipité vers lui. Cependant, il était arrivé trop tard, sa main se posant sur la bouche d'Hikaru après la dernière syllabe.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Et si une des clientes était restée pour écouter, de quoi on aurait l'air ?

Le ton hargneux de Kyouya ne sembla pas le décourager, puisqu'il répondit aussitôt :

\- Mais non voyons, où tu vas chercher ces idées. Nos clientes ne sont pas ce genre de filles. Elles sont bien élevées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Kyouya en attrapant le col de chemise d'Hikaru.

Mais tous deux furent interrompus par le rire cristallin d'Haruhi. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux marqués par la fatigue. Kyouya respira un grand coup, lâcha Hikaru et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Haruhi se calma, et commenta en passant entre eux pour récupérer ses affaires :

\- Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux. Kyouya, calme-toi et Hikaru, arrête de le provoquer.

Ces quelques mots suffirent, et Kyouya reporta son attention sur Hikaru, qui lui jetait un regard d'excuse. Kyouya comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu pour Hikaru, et qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ils imitèrent alors tous Haruhi, rassemblant leurs affaires afin de retrouver leur lit le plus vite possible.

La semaine passa, plus paisible pour le groupe d'amis, et le samedi midi arriva. Finalement, Haruhi et Kyouya avaient décidé qu'il serait plus simple de rentrer ensemble. Enfin, plus simple était sans doute exagéré. Haruhi n'amenait jamais son bentô, puisque les clubs ne fonctionnaient pas le samedi après-midi et qu'elle rentrait chez elle après les cours. Mais Kyouya mangeait habituellement à Ouran avec Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru. Il était donc au téléphone avec Tamaki, qu'il avait abandonné à la fin de leur dernier cours, pour lui expliquer que son père avait exigé une réunion avec ses enfants. Sa famille, elle, croyait que Kyouya avait planifié une réunion du club. Pas si simple donc. Mais le plus dur était de faire comprendre à Tamaki que non, il ne pouvait pas rester, même une heure.

\- Dis-lui que Tachibana te fais signe et que tu dois y aller, murmura Haruhi à l'oreille de Kyouya.

Le souffle d'Haruhi le fit frissonner, mais il ne s'y attarda pas alors que Tamaki reprenait la parole :

\- Quelqu'un t'a parlé Kyouya ? Qui est avec toi ?

\- Personne. Tu te fais des idées, répondit-il précipitamment. Bon écoute, Tachibana me fait signe, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Allez, pleurnicha presque son meilleur ami. Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison après ta réunion pour qu'on révise notre piano. Dis « oui » !

Kyouya poussa un soupir ennuyé. Tamaki le bouderait deux jours après ça, mais il devait s'en débarrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer, et mon prof passera sûrement après. Il faut que je raccroche maintenant.

Tamaki balbutia encore quelques mots ressemblants à des protestations avant que Kyouya ne coupe la communication et ne range son portable dans son sac. Il était à l'arrêt de bus avec Haruhi, attendant son bus habituel qui devait arriver cinq minutes plus tard. Kyouya avait rangé sa veste dans son sac, ne laissant apparaître que sa chemise. Ainsi, il évitait d'avoir trop chaud et d'afficher le blason d'Ouran. Haruhi avait également rangé sa veste, mais il s'agissait d'une habitude pour elle. Le bus était plein de lycéens, et elle ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention en affichant le blason de l'école.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose, soupira Kyouya.

\- Mais non, répliqua Haruhi en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kyouya, lui faisant fermer les yeux. C'est Tamaki. Il ne se rendra compte de quelque chose que quand on l'annoncera.

Cette remarque provoqua un rire chez Kyouya, qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Haruhi. Le bus arriva presque immédiatement après, et Kyouya et Haruhi eurent du mal à trouver deux places libres.

La première chose qui frappa Kyouya lorsqu'Haruhi ouvrit la porte, c'est que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Chaque chose semblait être restée à la même place. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que l'appartement ne semblait pas si petit, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, sans l'agitation du club. Haruhi l'invita à s'asseoir et se mit aussitôt à la préparation d'un curry.

\- Pourquoi tu as parlé d'un prof quand tu étais au téléphone avec Tamaki ? demanda soudain Haruhi d'un ton mi- curieux, mi- intéressé.

Kyouya eut un sourire. Il se doutait qu'Haruhi ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de revenir sur cette partie de la conversation.

\- Il voulait qu'on révise notre piano ensemble.

La cuisine devint silencieuse quelques instants, avant que les bruits ne remplissent de nouveau la pièce. Le silence, seulement perturbé par les bruits de cuisine, dura une vingtaine de minutes. Puis Haruhi revint dans le salon, qui servait également de salle à manger. Elle portait une assiette et un verre d'eau, qu'elle posa devant Kyouya avant de retourner chercher sa propre assiette.

\- Bon appétit ! souhaita Haruhi après avoir pris place.

Kyouya lui répondit et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable. Puis Haruhi reprit la parole :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

Kyouya sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, mais répondit finalement :

\- Peu de gens sont au courant. J'ai appris le piano quand j'avais huit ans, ainsi que le violon et la flûte traversière. J'ai toujours des cours trois fois par semaine et…

Mais un bruit sourd coupa Kyouya, et il leva les yeux vers Haruhi qui avait lâché sa fourchette. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et elle semblait totalement surprise.

\- J'ai… J'ai aussi appris le piano et le violon, pendant mes quatre années de collège. Mon troisième instrument, c'était la guitare.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, avant que Kyouya ne laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû regarder les activités extra scolaires pour ton dossier, mais tu y montrais si peu d'intérêt.

\- Parce que tu as monté un dossier sur moi ? s'indigna Haruhi.

Cette phrase fit redoubler Kyouya d'hilarité, alors elle préféra finir son assiette, attendant qu'il se calme et laissant de côté ce détail troublant. Et Kyouya finit par se calmer, terminant lui aussi son assiette avant qu'elle ne refroidisse.

\- Tu les as encore ? demanda Kyouya lorsqu'Haruhi débarrassa leurs assiettes.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit-elle.

Elle avait commencé à remplit l'évier pour faire la vaisselle de son petit-déjeuner avec celle de leur déjeuner. Kyouya se pencha vers la porte, l'observant alors qu'elle commençait à laver une assiette.

\- Tes instruments ?

\- J'ai toujours ma guitare et mon violon, mais j'utilisais le piano de l'école. J'utilise régulièrement ma guitare, elle doit toujours être accordée.

Le silence se réinstalla dans le petit appartement, pendant qu'Haruhi terminait son ménage. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains, elle entendit Kyouya se lever et se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et son menton sur son crâne. Instinctivement, elle se laissa aller contre le corps de Kyouya, fermant les yeux dans l'étreinte rassurante.

\- Tu me jouerais quelque chose ? demanda soudain Kyouya.

Ses mains caressaient doucement le ventre d'Haruhi par-dessus la chemise du leurs uniformes, mais elle stoppa rapidement le mouvement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraînée.

Kyouya se déplaça légèrement, déposant un baiser dans le cou d'Haruhi. Il la sentait se détendre contre lui. Elle allait céder.

\- S'il-te-plaît, murmura Kyouya au creux de son oreille.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse pour savoir qu'il avait gagné. Haruhi se tortilla légèrement pour se dégager, et sa chemise fut un peu soulevée par le mouvement. Elle s'empressa de réajuster le tissu avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Va t'installer au salon, j'arrive. Et j'espère que tu la connais parce qu'il est hors de question que je chante toute seule !

Kyouya s'exécuta, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

Une petite FAQ vous plairait-elle, et si oui, sous quel format ?

Voilà, je vous dit à dans un mois pour la suite )


	3. Chapter 2 - 2

Hello à tous :D Oui je sais, j'ai rien posté du tout en mars, mais j'ai eu une baisse de motivation suite à une engueulade avec une pote de la fac. Bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie inintéressante, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça xD Merci à ceux qui se sont abonnés, à celle qui a laissé un commentaire (j'ai dû le traduire depuis le Russe, mais il m'a fait très plaisir ;) ). Pour fêter ma dernière semaine de cours avant le début de mes révisions (pourquoi ?) voici la deuxième partie tant attendue du chapitre 2 :D Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et j'essaye toujours de répondre dans la mesure du possible ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Cent pour cent des coups que vous ne tirez pas n'entrent pas

 **Article 7 :**

 **Tu as le droit d'apprécier exactement UNE émission télé pour filles et UN film pour filles. Pas plus.**

Haruhi rejoignit Kyouya quelques minutes plus tard. Il eut tout le loisir d'observer la guitare d'Haruhi pendant qu'elle s'installait. C'était un bel instrument, fait d'un bois clair pour la caisse et noir pour le manche. On pouvait même voir par endroit les fines décorations. Armée d'un médiator, Haruhi vérifiait que ses cordes étaient accordées. Combien cette guitare avait-elle pu coûter ? Assez cher, estimait Kyouya. Il se demanda comment Ranka avait fait pour payer ses instruments à Haruhi.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Kyouya sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé chanter ? s'enquit-il ?

\- Tu verras, répondit mystérieusement Haruhi. Tu devrais deviner.

Et en effet, lorsque s'élevèrent les premières notes, Kyouya reconnut _Just Give me a Reason_ de Pink. Les paroles lui revinrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Les dernières notes semblèrent suspendues un moment avant de lentement se disperser. Lorsqu'Haruhi posa sa guitare, une seule question était venue à l'esprit de Kyouya.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas chanter ?

Cette question provoqua un rire chez Haruhi, mais elle se reprit bien vite pour s'expliquer :

\- En fait, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait croire. Au conservatoire, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était jouer de la musique. Mais on était obligé de chanter, et j'en ai eu marre d'avoir des compliments sur ma voix et qu'on me dise que je devais l'exploiter, parce que j'en avais pas envie. Au conservatoire, il n'y avait pas de note, par comme au collège. Alors j'ai fait exprès de chanter faux. J'avais des notes catastrophiques en chant, et mon prof m'a demandé plusieurs fois des explications. Il a fini par laisser tomber, et s'est contenté de mettre des appréciations assez tranchantes.

L'expression de Kyouya se fit pensive.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je sais sur toi est faux, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu apprendras, répliqua Haruhi. Tu sais, la plupart des gens qui me sont proches, y compris mon père, ne savent pas la moitié des choses que tu sais sur moi.

L'humeur de Kyouya s'allégea immédiatement et il se leva pour s'installer à côté d'Haruhi. Il déposa simplement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

\- Merci.

\- De rien, répondit Haruhi, quelque peu surprise. Bon, c'est quoi le programme de la semaine prochaine ?

Haruhi se laissa aller contre Kyouya alors qu'il répondait à sa question.

Le mercredi arriva rapidement, trainant la fatigue des derniers jours derrière lui. Il avait fallu préparer la visite de Mori et Hani, en consacrant le lundi et le mardi après-midi à la distribution de tracts à travers toute l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas une activité « club d'hôtes ». N'importe qui devrait savoir qu'il peut venir, et ce chaque mercredi, avait déclaré Kyouya.

Evidemment, il avait précisé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent tout en affichant un grand sourire hypocrite. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi et Tamaki s'étaient donc vu incombés la lourde tâche d'arpenter toute l'école pendant que Kyouya s'occupait de la « logistique ».

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et tous rangèrent leurs affaires dans un même mouvement. À peine levée, Haruhi se retrouva encadrée par Hikaru et Kaoru qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, semblaient impatients de rejoindre la salle de musique n°3. Ils la poussèrent presque jusqu'au club, et arrivèrent devant la porte en même temps que Kyouya et Tamaki. Comme les jumeaux, Tamaki semblait intenable, ou en tout cas plus intenable que d'ordinaire. Kyouya jeta un regard d'incompréhension aux trois autres garçons, avant de se tourner vers Haruhi, qui lui renvoya le même regard en retour. Tamaki les pressa pour entrer dans la salle. Pour la première fois, il semblait impatient de tout préparer avant l'arrivée des clientes et, pour la première fois, des clients. Kyouya et Tamaki étaient en train d'accrocher une banderole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hani et Mori. Tamaki lâcha immédiatement la banderole qui retomba avec fracas sur Kyouya, et se précipita sur ses deux amis.

\- Hani-sempaï ! Mori-sempaï ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Les jumeaux rejoignirent Tamaki tandis qu'Haruhi venait au secours de Kyouya qui grognait contre son meilleur ami. La banderole fut finalement accrochée pendant que le reste de leurs amis jacassait.

\- Comment ça se passe pour vous deux ?

\- Le droit est un peu difficile, mais c'est très amusant !

Le sourire innocent d'Hani n'avait rien de très rassurant, surtout lorsqu'on pensait qu'il avait gardé son éternel Usa-chan dans les bras. Mori posa sa main sur la tête d'Hani, qui calma aussitôt son trop plein d'énergie, et parla à son tour :

\- L'économie est très intéressant.

Kyouya et Haruhi rejoignirent les autres membres du groupe. Hani les regarda d'un air sérieux, comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose d'invisible. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, avant qu'Hani ne s'intéresse de nouveau à la conversation.

\- On a amené des badges, des stylos et des carnets, comme tu voulais Kyouya, informa-t-il.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de l'intéressé, qui finit par les exhorter à se remettre au travail.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent aux clients, une heure plus tard, la pièce avait été en grande partie dégagée, le thé et le café préparés, les prospectus mis à disposition et les hôtes tirés à quatre épingles. Hani et Mori étaient stratégiquement placés au centre, si bien que les élèves qui entrèrent se précipitèrent sur eux. Les autres furent accueillis par les membres restants du club d'hôtes, qui leurs proposèrent des boissons et des distractions. Kyouya resta étonnamment souriant tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à la fermeture du club. Les élèves avaient eu l'air satisfait en sortant, et lorsque le dernier fut parti, ils passèrent dans la salle de réunion, et s'installèrent à table. Kyouya sortit immédiatement une calculatrice alors que Hani leur racontait une anecdote :

\- Il y a une semaine, avec Takashi on a revu une de nos anciennes clientes ! Elle avait l'air tellement contente de nous revoir. Elle est en économie, comme Takashi. Elle nous a raconté comment ça se passait pour elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Takashi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, mais il n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. (Cette remarque provoqua un rire dans le groupe. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur ami). Mais le plus drôle, reprit Hani lorsque les rires se dissipèrent, c'est quand elle nous a demandé comment vous alliez. On lui a parlé des nouveautés de cette année, et les élèves autours de nous faisaient une tête d'ahuri quand on a commencé à parler de club d'hôtes ! J'ai même cru qu'ils iraient chercher la sécurité à un moment.

Un nouveau rire secoua le groupe tandis que Kyouya tapait frénétiquement ses calculs sur sa machine avant de tout reporter dans un cahier noir étiqueté « comptabilité ».

\- La journée a été bonne ? s'enquit Tamaki auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- Excellente, répondit celui-ci après avoir fini ses calculs. Ça vous dérange si on débriefe maintenant par contre ? Remettre la salle en état risque de prendre du temps.

Tous approuvèrent cette décision, et le débriefe commença.

\- Il faudra prévoir un peu plus de temps la prochaine fois. Et du matériel aussi.

\- Ce qui serait vraiment génial, ce serait d'accrocher un plan de l'université.

\- Très bonne idée Kaoru, je le note pour la prochaine fois.

\- Et si on prenait contact avec des étudiants d'autres sections ? Les élèves d'Ouran auront un éventail plus large capable de répondre à leurs questions.

\- Dans ce cas il faudra prévoir plus de thé et de café. Rien qu'aujourd'hui on était presque à cours.

\- Tu irais toute seule acheter du café instantané pour nous tous ? Quel dévouement !

\- C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. Et je le fais déjà de toute manière !

\- Quoi Haruhi ? Tu veux dire que… ta vie avec nous ne te convient plus ?

\- Ça suffit ! Cessez de harceler ma fille !

\- Je ne suis pas ta fille !

\- Rien n'a changé ici, hein Takashi ?

Cette remarque d'Hani stoppa immédiatement la dispute. Haruhi et Tamaki, qui s'étaient levés, se rassirent. Hikaru et Kaoru conservèrent leurs sourires moqueurs. Kyouya, lui, sembla vaguement étonné :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hani-sempaï ? Est-ce que quelque chose aurait dû être différent ?

\- Non, rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'être revenu en terminale, quand on était tous ensemble dans cette pièce, tous les jours.

Kyouya le regarda, un air suspicieux parfaitement visible, mais le sourire d'Hani était comme d'habitude : heureux et innocent. Il relança la discussion sur les choses à améliorer, et la réunion se termina rapidement après ça.

\- Takashi et moi on va vous laisser, déclara Hani. On a pas mal de boulot pour la fac.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Kyouya.

\- À la prochaine ! les salua Tamaki.

\- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser aussi, ajouta-t-il après leur départ. Mon père veut me parler de quelque chose, un truc en rapport avec l'entreprise et le temps perdu à rattraper.

\- Bon courage, lui souhaita Haruhi.

\- Et je te conseille d'écouter cette fois, pas comme la dernière fois !

Ce conseil, dans la bouche de Kyouya, sonnait comme une menace. Légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, Tamaki acquiesça. Bientôt ne restèrent que les jumeaux, Haruhi et Kyouya.

\- Bon. Comment on s'organise pour le rangement ?

Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent, embarrassés, avant de regarder Haruhi. C'est Hikaru qui prit la parole :

\- On va aussi devoir partir Haruhi.

\- On veut pas passer pour des lâcheurs, continua Kaoru. Notre mère veut nous emmener à un gala ce week-end, et elle veut nous préparer avant.

\- Il parait qu'on doit se comporter comme notre nom nous le dicte et non comme nous le voulons.

\- Je vais rester, intervint Kyouya.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, étonnés. Kyouya leur rendit leur regard.

\- Quoi ? reprit-il. Je ne suis pas sans cœur. Je vais aider Haruhi à ranger la salle. En plus, elle doit être prête pour demain.

Hikaru et Kaoru se jetèrent un regard sceptique, avant de reporter leur attention sur Kyouya.

\- Un problème ? les interrogea celui-ci.

\- Aucun, dit Hikaru. On va y aller. Tu viens Kaoru ?

Les jumeaux saluèrent Haruhi et Kyouya. À peine la porte refermée, Haruhi se mit au travail, remettant les porcelaines sur les plateaux pour les ramener en cuisine. Kyouya, de son côté, remis les tables en place. Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils allaient et venaient dans la salle, chacun occupé à sa tâche. Lorsqu'Haruhi revint avec un seau d'eau et un balai à franges, Kyouya finissait de passer le balai. Elle poussa un soupir, puis engagea la conversation :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kyouya releva la tête, surpris par la question. Haruhi commença à toiler là où il avait balayé.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Tout va bien.

Haruhi le regarda, étonnée. Kyouya était à quelques pas d'elle, occupé à éliminer les derniers grains de poussière.

\- Je te connais Kyouya. Peut-être pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, mais je te connais quand même. D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se comporte comme un couple au lycée, justement parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir autrement. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

Le balai fut posé, et Kyouya regarda directement Haruhi. Il soupira à son tour. Son regard était sérieux lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Le lycée est un endroit trop dangereux. On a déjà failli être vu plusieurs fois. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'être observé depuis quelques temps.

Il fit une pause, avant de baisser les yeux et d'ajouter :

\- J'ai peur de ce que fera mon père lorsqu'il découvrira qu'on est ensemble.

Haruhi couvrit en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait er lui attrapa les mains.

\- Je me fiche de ce que fera ton père. Je sais ce que je veux. Je t'aime, et je veux rester avec toi !

\- Moi aussi, répondit Kyouya. J'ai une idée !

Son visage s'éclaira et il raffermit sa prise sur les mains d'Haruhi, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Puis-je t'inviter au cinéma ce samedi soir ?

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. L'ambiance était redevenue légère. L'insouciance avait repris sa place dans leurs esprits.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- On n'a pas encore fêté nos deux mois, ce serait une bonne occasion, et on pourrait passer la soirée seuls.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles un cinéma. Ce n'est pas une salle privée chez toi, j'espère ?

\- Non, la rassura Kyouya. Je n'en aurais aucune utilité.

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase, et Kyouya continua :

\- Mais je connais un cinéma qui rediffuse des films sortis il y a quelques années.

\- Et tu as une idée de film ?

Haruhi releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kyouya. Ses yeux brillaient de joie contenue. Il continuait cependant d'essayer de cacher son sourire heureux derrière un masque de neutralité et un sourire en coin.

\- Absolument aucune, répondit-il. Je pensais choisir le film directement sur place.

Haruhi lâcha une de ses mains et la passa au coin des lèvres de Kyouya.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec moi. Si tu es heureux, tu peux me le montrer.

Kyouya attrapa la main d'Haruhi et porta ses jointures à ses lèvres. Il semblait décidé à garder le silence.

\- Et comment on va y aller, à ton cinéma ?

Pour l'instant, changer de sujet lui semblait le meilleur choix. Haruhi savait que Kyouya ne lui parlerait que quand il l'aurait décidé.

\- Tachibana me conduira jusque chez toi, puis il nous emmènera là-bas.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il y ait une fuite ?

Le regard de Kyouya changea radicalement, le froid effaçant soudainement la joie auparavant présente.

\- Je confierais ma vie à Tachibana s'il le fallait.

Le silence retomba après cette phrase. Les yeux de Kyouya se réchauffèrent peu à peu, sa main gauche se glissa jusqu'à la taille d'Haruhi alors qu'il tenait toujours son autre main.

\- Tu as prévu une valse ? plaisanta Haruhi.

\- Chut, répondit simplement Kyouya. Fermes les yeux.

Haruhi secoua la tête, désabusée, et s'exécuta. La prise de Kyouya sur sa taille se raffermit imperceptiblement. Juste après, ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Haruhi, et sa langue demanda poliment l'entrée de sa bouche. Leur baiser fut long, doux. Ils finirent par se séparer. Chacun d'eux sentait que les problèmes s'amenuisaient, et que tout serait bientôt plus simple.

La journée du samedi arriva à la fois très rapidement et horriblement lentement. Debout devant son placard, Haruhi s'interrogeait, fait assez rare pour être noté. Que conviendrait-il de porter ? Que devait-elle mettre ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus susceptible de plaire à Kyouya ? Poussant un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur son futon, attendant qu'une idée géniale lui vienne. Une heure défila, sans qu'elle ne soit plus avancée pour autant. Son cœur battait la chamade, faisant courir le stress dans ses veines. C'était totalement ridicule ! Elle était déjà sortie avec Kyouya. Seulement, la dernière fois, c'était un parc en pleine journée. Aujourd'hui, ce serait un cinéma, le soir. Enervée, Haruhi grogna. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se prendre la tête pour de simples vêtements ! Elle se releva d'un mouvement vit et rouvrit les portes de son placard, dans lequel elle piocha un jean, un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc, et un gilet noir doublé à capuche, sur laquelle figuraient des oreilles de chat. Elle sortit également une écharpe magenta et large et des mitaines assorties. Non, elle ne s'était pas cassé la tête à trouver cette tenue. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'était que Kyouya ne lui sorte pas une réplique toute faite d'hôte comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Tu es magnifique, commenta Kyouya lorsqu'Haruhi ouvrit la porte.

Immédiatement, Haruhi croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Elle se détourna pour enfiler ses bottes, sans aucune réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kyouya. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre les réactions d'Haruhi, et une parole anodine pouvait provoquer une mauvaise humeur soudaine.

\- Il n'y a rien, répondit-elle. Une fois ses chaussures mises, elle se tourna vers Kyouya. On y va ?

Ce fut au tour de Kyouya de croiser les bras et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu.

Haruhi poussa un soupir résigné. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait perdu d'avance, et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans répondre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et elle détourna les yeux, une rougeur imperceptible se dessinant sur ses pommettes.

\- C'est juste que… j'avais espéré que tu ne me dises pas une phrase « d'hôte » en me voyant, et c'est ce que tu as fait.

Kyouya attrapa les mains d'Haruhi et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il avança d'un pas, rapprochant leurs deux corps, et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Est-ce qu'un hôte ferait ça ?

Et il déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'éloignant lorsqu'Haruhi chercha à le rapprocher.

\- Bon, d'accord, un hôte ne ferait pas ça, répondit Haruhi en gloussant.

\- J'ai dit que je te trouvais magnifique, et je le pensais. On y va maintenant ? On va être en retard.

Haruhi lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, songeant à quel point il était hypocrite.

Tachibana avait souhaité le bonsoir à Haruhi, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque le temps du trajet, alors qu'Haruhi tentait de connaître l'emplacement exact du cinéma et que Kyouya s'obstinait à changer de sujet. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Kyouya attrapa la main d'Haruhi et l'entraîna à sa suite. Haruhi bloqua en voyant le cinéma. Elle s'était attendue à un bâtiment immense, mais il s'agissait en fait d'un petit cinéma.

\- Ça te plaît ? interrogea Kyouya.

\- Beaucoup, répondit Haruhi, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Kyouya reprit sa marche, et Haruhi resserra sa main sur celle de Kyouya. Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma et se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage. Des dizaines de films étaient annoncés, mais une seule affiche retint l'attention d'Haruhi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ?

Kyouya se plongea dans une profonde réflexion, un bras croisé sur sa poitrine et son autre main tenant son menton.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre.

\- Alors dépêches-toi ! Il commence dans cinq minutes !

Ils achetèrent leurs places en un temps record, avant de courir jusqu'à la salle indiquée par le vendeur. Ils s'assirent alors que commençaient les bandes annonces. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois la main.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda Kyouya lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le hall.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé, répondit Haruhi en réajustant son gilet.

L'air froid du soir les frappa à l'ouverture de la porte. Les cheveux d'Haruhi volèrent autour de sa tête, et elle resserra son écharpe et passa ses mitaines.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle face au silence de Kyouya. Le froid avait rendu ses joues roses et le vent ébouriffé ses cheveux. Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, Kyouya répondit, tandis qu'ils avançaient main dans la main :

\- Le sujet était très original. Je pensais que ce serait une banale comédie romantique, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils montrent vraiment ce qu'est l'amour, ou l'image qu'on s'en fait. Le choix des plans était d'ailleurs très parlant. C'était très judicieux de montrer deux actions simultanées sur le même plan, ou la différence entre les attentes et la réalité. La morale sur le changement et l'espoir est aussi très bien amenée, sans doute par le choix de ne pas raconter dans l'ordre chronologique et de revenir sur les détails de certains plans. Et la bande originale était très agréable.

Haruhi s'était arrêtée à la moitié de sa tirade et le regardait, étonnée.

\- Me dit pas que tu as passé le film à l'analyser ?

Kyouya haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- Quand ça fait partie de ton éducation, ça devient automatique, se justifia-t-il.

Haruhi se rapprocha et attrapa le blouson de Kyouya, jouant avec comme si elle voulait l'ajuster.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je m'excuse. Mais je voulais savoir si ça t'avait plu, pas connaître la qualité de la réalisation.

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire avenant. Kyouya attrapa les mains d'Haruhi quand elle tenta de les glisser sous son blouson pour le faire réagir. Il pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- Il était assez drôle.

\- Parfait ! répondit Haruhi, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Si tu t'es amusé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appuie sur un de ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kyouya. Il attrapa immédiatement ses hanches et la rapprocha, approfondissant le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer, restant pour autant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Quand est-ce que Tachibana vient nous rechercher ? interrogea Haruhi en se blottissant dans les bras de Kyouya. Elle adorait cette sensation d'être contre quelqu'un plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être protégée, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de venir, il nous a attendu.

Haruhi s'écarta juste assez pour lever les yeux, mais Kyouya semblait sérieux. Elle ne cesserait jamais d'être étonnée, et ne se ferait jamais aux manières des riches.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors ? Il t'attend à chaque fois qu'il t'emmène quelque part ?

\- Oui, il m'attend à chaque fois, et non, je ne sais pas comment il s'occupe pendant ce temps.

Haruhi se renfrogna, vexée. Kyouya déposa alors un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et attrapa sa main.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

Haruhi hocha la tête.

Le chemin de retour se passa presque trop vite pour Haruhi. Elle s'était blottie contre Kyouya, prétextant qu'elle avait froid, et rougissant lorsqu'il lui faisait une remarque. C'était une belle soirée, et on voyait les étoiles à travers le toit de la limousine. Haruhi aurait préféré une voiture plus discrète -elle connaissait ses voisines- mais elle ferait avec. Après tout, si elle avait choisi Kyouya, c'était bien parce qu'il était lui, et elle n'allait pas essayer de changer ça.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir, car elle sentit une légère secousse et Kyouya qui appelait son prénom. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient arrivés. Haruhi s'étira et bailla. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le sourire tendre de Kyouya.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Rien, répondit Kyouya en secouant la tête. Son sourire était devenu moqueur. On eut dit qu'il connaissait un secret dont il ne voulait rien dire. Je te raccompagne ? dit-il enfin en désignant la portière, derrière Haruhi.

Aussitôt, la portière s'ouvrit. Tachibana était-il donc coordonné avec Kyouya, ou avait-il lui aussi perçu l'intonation de sa voix ? Haruhi n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix, mais comme ils étaient en rendez-vous, elle laissa couler. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Elle se déplaça donc sur la banquette, laissant son corps glisser hors de la voiture. Elle remercia Tachibana. Kyouya se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, et le garde du corps s'appuya contre la voiture, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Alors qu'Haruhi marchait vers son appartement, elle sentit Kyouya glisser sa main dans le bas de ses reins.

\- Je peux marcher toute seule, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Haruhi se contenta de continuer à marcher. Ils atteignirent finalement son palier, et Haruhi se tourna pour faire face à Kyouya.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. C'était super.

\- De rien, répondit Kyouya.

Haruhi remarqua immédiatement la gêne qui se dégageait de lui. Kyouya ne la regardait pas, dissimulant ses yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Elle attrapa sa main, l'obligeant à tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Plus que la question, ce fut le ton bienveillant et le regard doux d'Haruhi qui le décidèrent à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça, hésita-t-il.

Sa main fut secouée légèrement, et il plongea ses yeux dans le regard curieux d'Haruhi. Expirant, il se détendit, et se traita mentalement d'idiot, avant de s'obliger à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr de sa voix, il reprit, plus assuré :

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais dire à ma sœur que nous sortons ensemble.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton assuré, presque détaché, qu'il avait utilisé. C'était toujours celui qu'il prenait quand il dissimulait quelque chose. De même, la formule qu'il avait utilisée la contrariait, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle retira sa main, un peu plus violemment que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! l'accusa-t-elle. Je déteste que tu prennes ce ton détaché, surtout pour parler de notre couple ! Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, explique-moi tout, plutôt que de tout cacher !

Kyouya se sentit immédiatement coupable, et cela dû se voir car Haruhi soupira, la colère disparaissant de son visage comme elle était venue.

\- C'est juste que…, s'expliqua-t-elle, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance Kyouya. Pour tout.

Kyouya soupira, plaquant sa main sur son visage.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en remontant ses lunettes. Excuse-moi. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer pour le moment. Depuis toujours, c'est ma sœur qui s'est occupé de moi, un peu comme une maman. C'est pour ça que c'est important pour moi.

Haruhi l'enlaça immédiatement, et Kyouya lui rendit son étreinte. Certes, se livrer lui demandait un effort énorme de son point de vue, mais s'il avait droit à une récompense, il pourrait faire l'effort. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit qu'Haruhi le regardait, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Evidemment que tu peux dans ce cas ! Et pour ton enfance, j'ai tout le temps d'attendre avant que tu m'en parles.

Kyouya sourit à son tour. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux hanches d'Haruhi en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt. Kyouya sentit les mains d'Haruhi s'accrocher à ses cheveux comme pour le retenir et elle gloussa. Kyouya pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait senti glousser dans leur baiser. Raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches, il grogna et la poussa contre la porte. Leur baiser devint plus vorace, jusqu'à ce qu'Haruhi décide de rompre leur échange. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser, ce dont Kyouya se sentit très satisfait.

\- J'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne nuit, déclara finalement Haruhi.

Elle posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Kyouya.

Après un dernier au-revoir, Haruhi disparut à l'intérieur de son appartement, et Kyouya retourna à la voiture.

Kyouya frappa, attendant l'approbation de l'occupant pour entrer. Il attendit une bonne minute avant d'obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Oh ! C'est toi Kyouya ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais te parler Fuyumi. Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Fuyumi acquiesça, et suivit Kyouya jusqu'à la voiture où les attendait Tachibana.

\- Roulez, se contenta d'ordonner Kyouya.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés de la maison, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Depuis quand tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais dire à la maison ?

Le visage de Kyouya resta très sérieux lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Depuis que ce que je pourrais dire risque de briser ce que je m'efforce de construire.

Fuyumi le regarda, étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le silence prit place entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient. Puis Kyouya soupira, rassembla ses idées, et commença :

\- Tu te souviens de notre voyage au ski il y a deux mois ? (Fuyumi acquiesça) Tu m'as appelé juste après mon accident, et tu as remarqué comment je parlais d'Haruhi. Tu te souviens que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler.

\- Oui Kyouya, je me souviens de tout ça, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Et bien en fait tu avais raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Haruhi et moi… nous sommes en couple depuis deux mois.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction de Fuyumi, et Kyouya, qui avait détourné les yeux, dû tourner la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il attendit, et, au bout de cinq minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, elle se tourna vers son petit frère.

\- Je suis très contente pour toi Kyouya, vraiment, mais… c'est juste… Tu as des sentiments pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! cria presque Kyouya, indigné par la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle en levant les mains pour le calmer. Tu es parfois très semblable à notre père et j'ai cru, je ne sais pas.

\- Je l'aime, affirma Kyouya, et c'est exactement pour ça que père ne doit pas savoir. Il ferait tout pour nous séparer.

\- Et vous en avez parlé à vos autres amis ?

Kyouya sembla embarrassé. Ses joues étaient légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Non, pas encore. Pour les raisons que je t'ai indiquées, nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque d'une fuite. Et puis c'est compliqué, je crois que Hikaru et Tamaki ont toujours le béguin pour Haruhi, même si elle ne les voit que comme des amis. Et puis nous voulons attendre. Pour l'instant, rien n'a changé au club, et on voudrait que ça continue le plus longtemps possible. Mais on leur dira parce que pour nous, notre relation est sérieuse.

\- Vous en avez parlé ? s'étonna Fuyumi.

\- Non, répondit Kyouya, les sourcils froncés, se demandant où sa sœur voulait en venir.

\- Alors comment tu sais tout ça ?

Kyouya haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Fuyumi lui jeta un regard sceptique, puis finit par soupirer.

\- Bon, je suppose que je dois juste te faire confiance pour l'instant.

Un simple mouvement de tête de la part de Kyouya signala son approbation et son remerciement. Il ordonna à Tachibana de reprendre la route jusque chez eux, et Fuyumi questionna Kyouya sur ses rendez-vous avec Haruhi.


	4. Chapter 3-1

Hello à tous, enfin à ceux qui restent. J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, mais il faut dire que j'ai pas été aidée. D'abord ce que j'appellerai une ex-amie, qui m'a clairement fait sentir illégitime dans ce que j'écrivais, et qui m'a provoqué un gros blocage. Enfin bref, je vous passe les détails. Ensuite, il y a tout juste un mois, c'est mon cheval qui a été euthanasié. On savait depuis quelques semaines que ça allait arriver, mais ça n'empêche que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Je sais même pas comment j'arrive à avancer. Comment on est supposé faire sans son meilleur ami ? Le chapitre 5 est totalement écrit, je dois simplement finir de le taper, et j'ai commencé la chronologie du chapitre 6. Je pense que je posterais la suite quand j'aurai bien avancé voire fini le chapitre 6. Ceux qui me connaissent de toute façon vous savez qu'il ne faut pas attendre après moi pour respecter des délais xD Voici donc finalement la première partie du chapitre 3. Merci à ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui laissent une review :D Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre ^^ Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les blessures du passé sont douloureuses en cela qu'elles ne s'effaceront jamais

Article 81 :

Ce qui arrive entre Potes reste entre Potes, de la même façon que ce qui arrive à Vegas reste à Vegas.

Lorsque les clientes entrèrent dans la salle de musique numéro trois en ce premier juin, elles ne furent pas accueillies que par des pétales de roses. Des tableaux noirs et des pupitres en bois avaient été installés, et les cinq hôtes attendaient au centre de la pièce.

Ils portaient tous un costume trois pièce dont la cravate variait pour chaque. Violet pour Tamaki, elle devenait grise pour Kyouya ou encore marron pour Haruhi, et elle sublimait les costumes d'Hikaru et de Kaoru de deux teintes de vert différentes.

\- Bienvenue à vous, princesses, entama Tamaki, fidèle à son habitude.

Rapidement, chaque hôte se retrouva entouré de plusieurs clientes, présentant un point de sa matière de prédilection et répondant aux questions des filles.

Kyouya était relativement tranquille : Aucune fille ne s'intéressait vraiment à la Physique, ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Tamaki lui avait réservé cette matière. Il savait que Kyouya aimait être au calme, et pas entouré de dizaines de filles. Cette tranquillité lui laissa tout le temps d'observer Haruhi.

Ses clientes étaient massées autour d'elle, écoutant ses explications sur ce qui semblait être la vaccination. Des schémas avaient pris place sur le tableau noir. Les clientes buvaient ses paroles et semblaient comprendre chaque explication. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ses clientes la remercièrent. Haruhi s'excusa finalement auprès d'elles et s'approcha de Kyouya.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le tableau qui lui était attitré.

\- Des équations chimiques, répondit Kyouya en se retournant.

Haruhi avait les sourcils froncés, et essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué, commenta-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. (Kyouya lui montra la première partie de l'équation) On commence par équilibrer les éléments chimiques qu'on ne trouve qu'une fois, puis on s'occupe des autres.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de se tourner totalement vers lui.

\- Tu m'aiderais ? J'avoue être un peu larguée en Physique-Chimie en ce moment.

Kyouya lui offrit un sourire poli. Il sentait le regard de Tamaki lui brûler la nuque et du coin de l'œil il voyait la surveillance d'Hikaru. Il ne fallait pas leur donner l'impression que sa conversation avec Haruhi dépassait les convenances.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-il. Quand veux-tu qu'on commence ?

\- Ce soir serait parfait. C'est bon pour toi ?

Kyouya fit semblant de réfléchir, comme si elle lui avait posé une question extrêmement difficile. Il finit par reporter son attention sur sa petite-amie.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, je n'ai aucun autre projet.

\- Super, alors à ce soir, j'ai hâte, souffla Haruhi avant de s'éloigner.

Décidément, le club d'hôte restait dangereux. Kyouya capta le regard interrogatif de Tamaki, mais lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Puis des clientes arrivèrent, avec des questions, et chacun fut de nouveau occupé.

Quand la plupart des clientes furent parties, une demi-heure avant la fin du club, Tamaki en profita pour s'approcher de Kyouya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? commença Kyouya, d'un ton clairement exaspéré, en effaçant son tableau.

\- Pourquoi tu parlais à Haruhi ? enchaîna Tamaki.

-Techniquement, c'est plus elle qui me parlait.

Tamaki le foudroya du regard.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kyouya. De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Tamaki. C'est entre Haruhi et moi !

Le regard glacial de Kyouya fit reculer Tamaki. C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait cet air aussi furieux, et la seconde qu'il en était la raison. Sans un mot, il regarda Kyouya s'éloigner et commencer à ranger. Tamaki se dirigea vers les clientes restantes.

La salle avait été nettoyée rapidement par les cinq hôtes, habitués à une certaine routine depuis la remise de diplôme d'Hani et de Mori. Ne restait plus que la vaisselle à faire, ce qui était la tâche assignée à Haruhi. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine, elle entendit la voix de Tamaki. Elle pensa immédiatement à un enfant capricieux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas Kyouya ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Tamaki ! Je dois rester encore une heure pour faire les comptes !

\- Mais tu ne veux pas faire ton cours de piano avec moi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne prends plus de cours, et que je ne suis de toute façon pas à ton niveau.

\- Quoi ! Mais je croyais que tu avais toujours un prof ?

\- Non, j'ai laissé tomber. Je voulais plus de temps avec Pride.

Tamaki sembla soudain comprendre.

\- D'accord, à demain alors.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, seule le son de la porte qui se fermait et des pas sur le sol. Les mains d'Haruhi étaient totalement plongées dans l'eau mousseuse quand elle en sentit deux autres se poser sur sa taille et un menton prendre appuie sur sa tête.

\- Tu ne fais pas les comptes ? s'informa-t-elle.

\- Déjà fait. J'ai dit ça pour faire partir Tamaki.

\- Qui est Pride ? tenta Haruhi.

\- Mon cheval. Tu le rencontreras peut-être, un jour.

Haruhi pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Kyouya à travers ses mots.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-elle.

Elle reprit sa vaisselle, Kyouya contre elle pendant tout ce temps, sans bouger, et se dit qu'elle pourrait très vite s'y habituer.

\- Ton père est encore au travail ? se renseigna Kyouya en enlevant son manteau.

Il avait dû insister, mais finalement Haruhi avait accepté que Tachibana les conduise. Haruhi se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du thé en répondant :

\- Oui, il ne rentrera que dans trois heures. Tu peux prendre des pantoufles si tu veux.

Kyouya s'exécuta. Étonnamment, les pantoufles étaient trop grandes pour lui. Il passa dans le salon. La bouilloire commençait à siffler, alors qu'il s'asseyait à table. Il sortit ses affaires, laissant Haruhi préparer le service à thé. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à table, une tasse fumante de thé vert face à eux, et un exercice de chimie entre eux. Kyouya laissa d'abord Haruhi se débrouiller seule, puis il lui expliqua l'exercice étape par étape. Trois tasses de thé plus tard, elle avait enfin compris, et était capable de le refaire seule.

\- Comment tu fais pour comprendre aussi facilement ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa joue sur son poing.

\- Je me force, répondit Kyouya en appuyant un doigt sur le front d'Haruhi.

\- Aïe, moi aussi ! Mais ça veut pas rentrer !

Elle frotta l'endroit où Kyouya l'avait touchée, et il étouffa un rire dans sa main.

\- Bien sûr que si. Regarde, on a mis à peine une heure et tu as déjà tout compris.

\- Avec toi c'est pas pareil, répliqua-t-elle. Tu expliques beaucoup mieux que mon prof !

Haruhi releva les yeux pour jauger la réaction de Kyouya. Il arborait un de ces sourires sincères qu'on ne voyait pas souvent chez lui.

\- Je serais très honoré, commença-t-il en se retenant de rire, si vous acceptiez que je vous apporte mon aide chaque soir.

Haruhi éclata alors d'un rire franc. Kyouya la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de se calmer.

\- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça !

Les yeux de Kyouya s'assombrirent, et pourtant son expression était toujours amusée. Il prit un ton menaçant.

\- Haruhi Fujioka ! Aurais-tu, par hasard, tenté de me manipuler ?

\- Et réussi ! répliqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle éclatait de nouveau de rire, la main de Kyouya ébouriffa ses cheveux, et son rire emplit la pièce. C'était un son clair, spontané, rappelant celui d'un enfant. Leur hilarité commune se prolongea cinq minutes, avant qu'ils ne réussissent enfin à se calmer. Haruhi soupira. Elle regarda Kyouya dans les yeux et prit la parole, empêchant le silence de s'installer :

\- Racontes-moi quelque chose sur toi.

Kyouya réfléchit quelques secondes. La question l'avait désarçonné.

\- Quelle genre de chose ?

\- Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais raconté à personne.

Kyouya ferma les yeux, et Haruhi l'observa réfléchir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, et un doigt impatient tapotait en rythme son avant-bras. Haruhi pouvait presque imaginer le défilement de ses souvenirs alors qu'il les analysait à une vitesse surprenante, essayant de déterminer sur lequel il allait s'arrêter. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Le triomphe se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Celui-là, je ne l'ai jamais raconté.

Haruhi lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait, et il reprit :

\- Je devais avoir huit ans. Il avait beaucoup neigé cet hiver-là. Je m'en souviens parce que la neige montait parfois jusqu'à mes genoux. Ma sœur m'avait emmené en voyage pendant les vacances. On logeait dans la chambre d'hôte d'un village. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un bois pas loin, avec un lac. Le lac était complétement gelé, alors j'ai convaincu ma sœur de m'y amener. Tout était prêt pour que les habitants patinent, alors on s'est fait prêter des patins. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je posais mes pieds sur de la glace. J'étais content, parce que j'avais regardé _Bambi_ juste avant de venir, et que je pourrais faire comme lui. Alors j'ai dit à ma sœur de ne pas m'aider et je me suis débrouillé tout seul. Ça m'a pris au moins vingt minutes, mais j'ai réussi à tenir debout sur mes patins. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer la vitesse. Ma sœur m'a crié de m'arrêter mais je suis allé de plus en plus vite. Et quand je suis arrivé à la moitié du lac, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais ni tourner, ni m'arrêter. Alors j'ai continué ma course et j'ai fini dans un énorme tas de neige qui avait été poussé au bord du lac.

Alors Haruhi éclata de nouveau de rire, alors même qu'elle se retenait de le faire depuis la moitié du récit.

\- Mais, remarqua-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, c'est totalement _Bambi_!

\- Je sais, répondit Kyouya, mais à l'époque je trouvais ça génial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Je me suis fait disputer, j'ai fait semblant de pleurer, alors j'ai eu droit à un chocolat chaud, un bain et des cours de patinage.

Un hoquet choqué se fit entendre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà un si bon manipulateur aussi jeune, commenta Haruhi.

\- J'ai toujours été un bon manipulateur, répondit Kyouya. Je me suis juste amélioré avec le temps.

Sa petite-amie secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

\- A ton tour maintenant, reprit-il.

\- Mon tour de quoi ?

\- De me raconter quelque chose sur toi.

Haruhi déclina, mais Kyouya insista.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas eu une enfance très intéressante, c'était plutôt ordinaire.

\- Comme pour moi. Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux me raconter et que je ne sais pas déjà ?

Haruhi le foudroya du regard, n'obtenant qu'un sourire satisfait en réponse. Un jour, elle brûlerait le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur elle ! Elle s'en faisait la promesse !

\- D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Il y a bien quelque chose. Mais ça risque de ne pas être joyeux.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit seulement Kyouya.

Alors Haruhi prit une inspiration et se lança :

\- Tu sais que j'ai peur de l'orage ? (Kyouya acquiesça). J'avais sept ans, quand il y a eu un orage presque juste au-dessus de Tokyo.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, approuva Kyouya. Je crois que j'étais à l'école ce jour-là.

\- Tout comme moi, reprit Haruhi. Le ciel s'est assombrit très rapidement, on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Je me suis totalement concentrée sur ce qui se passait dehors, à tel point que la maîtresse a dû me reprendre plusieurs fois. Quand les coups de tonnerre ont éclaté, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Comme je n'étais pas à la maison, je ne pouvais pas me cacher, alors j'ai commencé à pleurer, et j'ai fait une crise de panique. La maîtresse a dû appeler l'infirmière qui m'a emmené dans les toilettes, parce que c'était le seul endroit de l'école qui n'avait pas de fenêtres. J'ai dû y rester jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne me chercher. Le lendemain, quand je suis revenue à l'école, plus aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec moi, à l'exception de ma meilleure amie. Tout le monde me prenait pour une fille bizarre. Je ne suis plus jamais retourné à l'école un jour d'orage après ça.

\- C'est horrible, constata Kyouya.

\- Mais c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, et qui ne me laisseront pas tomber.

Ils eurent un sourire entendu.

Kyouya partit avant que le père d'Haruhi ne rentre. Une routine s'installa ainsi pour le reste de la semaine. Les exercices se ressemblaient tous pour Kyouya, jusqu'à ce qu'Haruhi lance une phrase presque anodine.

\- J'aimerais bien retourner à la plage, mais sans les clientes cette fois.

Kyouya releva la tête de sa correction. Il avait élevé la difficulté des exercices, ce qui posait un nombre important de problèmes à Haruhi.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on doit s'occuper de tes notes en physiques-chimie avant ? demanda-t-il en désignant la feuille barbouillée de stylo rouge.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'en ai marre de divertir les filles tous les jours. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps loin de l'école où je peux seulement être moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kyouya acquiesça et corrigea encore deux erreurs avant de répondre :

\- On a des vacances bientôt. Je vais m'arranger avec Tamaki, mais ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre de partir sans les clientes.

\- Tu penses quand même réussir ?

Un sourire carnassier légèrement effrayant s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Kyouya.

\- Ça va de soi.

Haruhi eut un frisson de peur et un élan de compassion pour Tamaki la traversa. Elle se jura de ne jamais contrarier Kyouya.

Et, effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, Tamaki attira leur attention alors qu'ils se changeaient (Haruhi se trouvant dans la cabine d'essayage qu'ils n'avaient jamais enlevé) :

\- Ça vous dirait de retourner à la plage ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec un air étonné, sauf Kyouya qui continua de s'habiller. Haruhi écarta le rideau juste assez pour glisser un œil dehors. Personne ne sembla remarquer l'air désintéressé de Kyouya, mais elle le remercia en silence. Ce furent les jumeaux qui réagirent les premiers :

\- Hors de question !

L'expression de Tamaki se décomposa tandis qu'Hikaru expliquait :

\- On a vu ce que ça donnait la dernière fois. On n'a aucune envie que ça recommence.

\- Et puis si c'est pour partir en vacances avec les clientes, enchaîna Kaoru, ce n'est pas la peine. Pour une fois, on voudrait plutôt se reposer.

Tamaki réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Oui, sans les clientes, ça me parait évident. Je n'avais pas prévus qu'elles soient du voyage. Maintenant ça vous dit ?

\- Toujours pas !

Les jumeaux se désintéressèrent de la conversation et Tamaki se tourna vers Kyouya :

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ça nous ferait du bien de nous reposer. Qu'en penses-tu Haruhi ?

Haruhi laissa retomber le rideau pour cacher ses joues roses. Elle ne savait pas comment Kyouya s'était pris, mais personne n'avait jamais pu penser que l'idée venait d'elle. Elle devrait penser à le remercier dans les formes. De sa voix la plus neutre possible, elle donna sa réponse :

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

Elle entendit les jumeaux soupirer :

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix dans ce cas, commenta Kaoru.

\- Oui, ajouta Hikaru. En route pour la plage.

Puis ils s'entre-regardèrent, avant de se tourner vers Tamaki :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?

Tamaki leur jeta un regard malicieux. Il avait attendu cette question avec impatience, et c'est en prenant la pose qu'il répondit :

\- Dans ma résidence secondaire bien sûr !

Kaoru et Hikaru se jetèrent un regard blasé, Kyouya et Haruhi finirent de se changer, et personne ne prêta attention au triomphe visible sur le visage de Tamaki. Blessé, il partit bouder dans son coin dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Une semaine plus tard, la veille de leur départ, les bagages étaient prêts. Haruhi reçu un message de Kyouya. Ils passeraient la chercher vers huit heures le lendemain. Tamaki voulait qu'ils partagent une limousine et elle ne devait pas songer à protester. Hani et Mori s'étaient joins à eux, elle ne devrait donc pas s'inquiéter de les voir. Il espérait qu'elle ne manquerait de rien pendant le voyage et lui rappelait qu'elle pourrait toujours lui demander. Et enfin, elle lui manquait. Elle décida d'attendre de le voir pour lui répondre, s'amusant à imaginer comment il se sentait de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Son sourire heureux ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Haruhi eut la surprise, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre le lendemain, de trouver son père assit devant son petit-déjeuner. Elle passa dans la cuisine en le saluant rapidement, et affronta son air grave lorsqu'elle s'attablât. Alors qu'elle entamait son propre petit-déjeuner, il parla :

\- Haruhi, ne te méprend pas, je suis très heureux que tu partes en vacances avec tes amis, mais je n'aime pas te voir partir comme ça.

\- Papa, s'il-te-plaît, ne commences pas !

\- Je sais bien, repris son père. Seulement… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ça te dérangerait que je discute avec tes amis ?

\- Oui ! répondit aussitôt Haruhi. Ça me dérangerait beaucoup. On va avoir de la route, je ne veux pas que tu les ennuis avec ça. Maintenant, je dois me préparer.

\- Haruhi, n'en parles pas comme si ce n'était rien ! Ils ont le droit de le savoir !

Haruhi se tourna vers Ranka, et il vit la colère briller dans ses yeux.

\- Si je dois leur en parler, je déciderais de le faire. Rien ne va se passer papa ! Ça ne va pas se reproduire ! J'ai beaucoup trop travaillé pour que ça se reproduise !

Avant que son père ne puisse la rattraper, Haruhi s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, une demi-heure plus tard, son père avait quitté la maison en prenant ses clés. Elle eut à peine le temps de boucler sa valise et de l'amener dans le couloir que la sonnette retentit. Haruhi s'attendait à trouver l'entièreté du club d'hôtes devant sa porte mais, étonnamment, seul Kyouya était là.

\- J'ai convaincu les autres de rester dans la voiture pendant que je t'aidais, expliqua-t-il en entrant.

Haruhi ferma la porte sans répondre. Imaginer la tête de Tamaki, qui devait sans doute épier à la vitre, était très divertissant. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, Kyouya attrapa son bras et tira juste assez pour la plaquer contre lui. Haruhi releva la tête pendant que les mains de Kyouya attrapaient ses hanches.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir, l'accusa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Haruhi fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ah ? répondit-elle. J'ai dû oublier.

Puis elle plongea dans le regard de Kyouya. Elle y décela une minuscule étincelle de doute avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent froids. Lui frappant le torse, elle reprit la parole :

\- Je l'ai fait exprès espèce d'imbécile ! Je voulais te faire attendre, et puis j'attendais de te voir pour te dire que tu m'avais manqué aussi.

Haruhi ne s'attendait qu'à moitié à la réaction de Kyouya. Ses yeux gris devinrent plus foncés, son regard devient sérieux, se réchauffa, et ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il plongea sur ses lèvres, forçant presque le passage pour l'embrasser. Haruhi répondit à son étreinte, ses mains allant se perdre dans les cheveux noirs et les emmêlant entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Kyouya glisser dans son dos, elle s'éloigna juste assez pour rompre le baiser.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, raisonna-t-elle en esquivant un nouvel assaut qui atterrit dans son cou. Tamaki va finir par convaincre Hikaru de venir défoncer ma porte si on ne se montre pas.

A contrecœur, Kyouya se redressa. Il attrapa la valise d'Haruhi d'une main et poussa Haruhi à avancer de l'autre, l'empêchant du même coup de protester. Ils sortaient à peine de l'appartement lorsque Tamaki ouvrit la portière et les interpella. Lorsqu'Haruhi se glissa sur la banquette, face à Tamaki, elle remarqua le regard soupçonneux qu'il leur lança. Il se concentra finalement sur elle, s'appuyant le menton sur ses poings et détaillant chaque détail de son visage avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi tes joues sont rouges ? Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Son ton devint de plus en plus hystérique à mesure qu'il débitait ses questions, mais Haruhi le coupa d'une main levée :

\- Je vais très bien Tamaki. Je suis juste heureuse de partir en vacances avec vous.

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant et lutta, pendant tout le trajet, pour ne pas jeter à Kyouya un regard emplit de reconnaissance et d'amour.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, après plusieurs heures de route et de chamaillerie, Haruhi n'en cru pas ses yeux. La résidence secondaire des Suou, où ils venaient d'arriver, était encore plus grande que celle des Ootori, si c'était possible. Elle rappelait à Haruhi des photos de château français datant du XVIIIème siècle. La façade de couleur blanc cassé ressortait encore plus par comparaison avec la toiture noire. Ce fut Kyouya qui la sortit de sa contemplation en lui tendant sa valise :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une expression surprise et choquée sur le visage, et désigna l'objet de son tourment :

\- Cette maison… ce château… c'est… c'est… immense !

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu le jardin ! commenta joyeusement Tamaki.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt grand, concéda Kaoru.

\- J'ai une résidence un peu plus grande dans les Alpes, informa Kyouya.

Le regard d'Haruhi passa des uns aux autres alors qu'ils avançaient, indifférents de ses états d'âme. Elle attrapa la poignée de sa valise et marmonna, avançant à son tour :

\- Pourriture de riches !

Elle s'arrêta dans le hall avec eux, sa valise debout à ses côtés.

\- J'ai fait la répartition des chambres avec Kyouya, les informa Tamaki. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. J'ai demandé à des domestiques de nous faire des sandwichs. Vous pouvez vous changer pour qu'on descende à la plage. Hani et Mori ne devraient pas tarder !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un cri de joie leur parvint. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Hani courir vers eux, son Usa-chan dans les bras, et Mori le suivre calmement en portant leurs deux sacs. Mori les salua en arrivant à leur hauteur et Tamaki les conduisit dans l'aile qui abritait leurs chambres.

Haruhi s'était vue attribuer la chambre la plus grande. Lorsqu'elle en avait demandé la raison, Tamaki avait désigné Kyouya. C'était lui qui l'avait proposé. Kyouya avait exigé la chambre à sa droite et Tamaki se trouverait à sa gauche. En face, de l'autre côté du couloir, les jumeaux partageaient la chambre face à Kyouya, et Hani et Mori étaient face à la chambre d'Haruki. Rien n'aurait pu être plus sûr pour elle.

Après avoir revu le programme, chacun entra dans sa chambre. Haruhi ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsque, cinq minutes plus tard, des coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte. Elle invita son visiteur à entrer tout en continuant à chercher un ensemble pour la plage. Des mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches moins d'une minute plus tard, et la voix de Kyouya se glissa dans son oreille :

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Haruhi se retourna dans l'étreinte, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard pétillant de malice de Kyouya. Elle ponctua sa réponse d'une pichenette sur son front :

\- Non merci, ça ira. Tu venais juste me proposer de l'aide ou tu voulais autre chose ?

Kyouya se pencha et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Haruhi, qu'elle tenta de prolonger sans succès, avant de répondre :

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je comptais venir te voir ce soir.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? se renseigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas frapper à ma porte en morse ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur après cette phrase.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Kyouya, faussement vexé. Je me contenterais de rentrer une demi-heure après le repas. Ça devrait te laisser le temps nécessaire pour te préparer.

Ce fut au tour d'Haruhi d'embrasser Kyouya, plus longuement cette fois, faisant passer à travers ce baiser toute sa reconnaissance. Elle l'enlaça alors qu'ils se séparaient, et garda le contact visuel pour lui donner sa réponse :

\- C'est une excellente idée Kyouya, j'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve juste tous les deux.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le groupe, cinq minutes après le départ de Kyouya, Hikaru et Kaoru poussèrent un soupir déçu. Haruhi avait fini par se décider pour un maillot une pièce, mais elle portait par-dessus un paréo qui flottait autour de sa silhouette. Haruhi passa à côté d'eux sans leur prêter attention, ce qui les vexa.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ça ? demanda Hikaru d'un ton où perçait le mépris.

Haruhi le foudroya du regard, remarquant la main de Kaoru posée sur son bras, comme pour l'empêcher de dire des mots qu'il regretterait. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de reprendre sa marche pour rejoindre Kyouya, Tamaki, Hani et Mori qui les attendaient.

\- Imbécile ! entendit-elle Kaoru souffler à Hikaru avant qu'ils ne se mettent eux-aussi en marche.

Aucun autre ne fit de commentaire sur sa tenue. Tamaki les entraîna immédiatement dans une partie de Beach volley. Ils formèrent deux équipes de trois joueurs, avec Hikaru et Kaoru contre Tamaki et Kyouya. Haruhi resta sur le côté lors du premier match. Elle remplaça ensuite Hani, ce qui valut une défaite à Hikaru et Kaoru. Lorsque Kyouya décida qu'il en avait marre, Tamaki l'entraîna dans l'eau.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyouya réussit à échapper à Tamaki, qui avait entreprit une bataille d'eau avec Hikaru pendant que Kaoru tentait de le noyer. Hani participait joyeusement en profitant des vagues, et Mori le surveillait, lui empêchant une noyade de toute façon peu probable. Kyouya rejoignit donc Haruhi, qui lisait sous un parasol sans lui prêter attention. Il profita de cet instant pour faire un discret signe à sa milice privée alors qu'il installait sa serviette au soleil. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'ils seraient totalement invisibles pour les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'Haruhi.

\- Pousses-toi ! répondit-elle. J'ai horreur qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule !

Kyouya n'insista pas, s'allongeant plutôt sur le ventre sur sa propre serviette, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et tournée vers sa petite-amie pour l'observer. Son paréo violet cachait totalement son maillot de bain, et Kyouya ressentit une profonde satisfaction en pensant qu'il l'avait aidé à choisir. Ainsi, il était le seul à savoir ce qu'elle portait. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Ils avaient poussé depuis leur première rencontre, un an plus tôt. Il remarqua également la crispation de ses épaules, et porta son attention sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains fines. Mais avant que Kyouya ne puisse identifier le livre en question, Haruhi le referma violemment et le repoussa sur le côté, tournant son corps vers Kyouya.

\- Pourquoi tu me dévisages ?

\- Pourquoi tu es crispée ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard noir avant qu'Haruhi ne soupire.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que ça me stresse d'être observée, rien de personnel.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Kyouya ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il sentait qu'il y était presque. Il était sur le point de gagner !

\- T'as mis de la crème ? lui demanda soudain Haruhi

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? enchaîna Kyouya en rouvrant les yeux.

Les joues d'Haruhi avaient rougis, et il pouvait parier que le soleil n'y était pour rien.

\- C'est juste que… tu vas cuire si tu restes comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais pas comme l'autre idiot. Il y en a un tube dans le sac.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Que tu m'en mettes bien sûr, répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

Kyouya vit Haruhi se figer un moment, comme se elle analysait sa phrase. Il savait qu'elle relèverait le défi. Elle détestait être faible, et c'était ce qui la piègerait aujourd'hui. Kyouya ferma de nouveau ses paupières quand il l'entendit fouiller dans le sac. Il supposa qu'elle avait trouvé facilement. Elle ne posa aucune question dans sa recherche. Deux minutes plus tard, Kyouya sentit les mains d'Haruhi se poser sur son dos, et il fronça les sourcils. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il se retourna partiellement pour la regarder.

\- Pas comme ça, commenta-t-il.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Installe-toi sur mes cuisses.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je…

\- Ce sera plus facile, coupa-t-il.

Haruhi mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Mais, les autres…

\- Sont occupés pour le moment, coupa de nouveau Kyouya. Tu n'as plus vraiment d'excuses.

Kyouya se réinstalla confortablement et Haruhi pesta. Elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne voyait personne. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Kyouya et déglutit. Puis elle se gifla mentalement et se traita d'idiote. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Ce n'était que Kyouya ! Attrapant le tube qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle, elle s'en versa une bonne dose dans les mains et souffla pour se calmer. Enfin, elle enjamba Kyouya, s'asseyant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle sentit les muscles qu'elle emprisonnait se relâcher. Alors, elle s'appliqua à déposer la crème sur le dos de Kyouya.

Kyouya poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Haruhi se mettre enfin en mouvement. Elles s'attardèrent d'abord sur sa colonne vertébrale, avant de remonter sur ses omoplates, massant en même temps ses épaules. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait atteindre le haut de son dos, Haruhi était obligée de se pencher en avant, ce qui modifiait légèrement sa position et créait une friction très… intéressante du point de vue de Kyouya. Lorsqu'elle jugea la crème bien mise sur le haut de son dos, elle entreprit de s'occuper du bas. Kyouya sentit alors les mains d'Haruhi descendre jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle y fit quelques cercles pour faire pénétrer la crème, et prolongea ses caresses jusqu'aux côtes. Kyouya laissa échapper un gémissement à moitié étouffé. Il sentait poindre une érection, alors qu'ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait, selon ses propres critères. Haruhi avait sûrement remarqué sa réaction, car ses gestes étaient plus sûrs lorsqu'elle s'y attarda la seconde fois. La troisième fois, il ne tint plus. Usant de sa force, Kyouya échangea leur position, attrapant les poignets d'Haruhi pour s'aider.

\- J'étais sûr que mon plan fonctionnerait, murmura Kyouya tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que… ! s'indigna Haruhi.

Mais, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser pour la faire taire, leur attention fut retenue par tout autre chose :

\- Kyouya, Haruhi ! Vous êtes où ? les appelait Tamaki.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir qui les fit rire, puis se séparèrent à regret. Il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre le risque inutile que Tamaki ne se fasse encore un délire d'enlèvement.

L'après-midi s'était passé dans la même ambiance, à ceci près qu'une fois qu'ils eurent rejoins Tamaki, ce dernier ne les lâcha pas d'un centimètre. Il avait sans doute eu une intuition qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ça arrivait même aux idiots. Et donc, quand arriva l'heure de rentrer dîner, Kyouya se trouvait pris entre deux émotions contraires. Il était à la fois très satisfait d'avoir fait entrer Haruhi dans son jeu, et à la fois horriblement frustré parce que, justement, ce jeu ne pouvait pas continuer. Il grogna donc lorsque Tamaki attrapa son bras pour le conduire joyeusement jusqu'à sa place. Haruhi parvint tant bien que mal à cacher son propre sourire, même si elle avouait que le club d'hôtes était très envahissant et qu'elle avait parfois du mal à supporter cette situation.

C'est donc dans une ambiance festive mais légèrement tendue que chacun prit place. Contrairement aux chambres, les places avaient été assignées par avance. Tamaki s'installa au bout de la table, Haruhi à sa droite. Kyouya avait été placé à côté d'Haruhi. En face d'eux se trouvaient Hikaru et Kaoru. Mori était placé à côté de Kyouya, ce qui lui permettait de surveiller Hani en face de lui.

Les servantes avaient amené le repas depuis une dizaine de minutes et les conversations allaient bon train lorsque Kyouya se tendit soudain. Il venait de sentir un pied se glisser contre sa jambe. Oubliant la question de Tamaki, il se tourna vivement vers Haruhi, qui continuait de manger sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? l'interrogea Tamaki.

\- Oui, oui ça va, répondit Kyouya après une minute de silence.

Tamaki reprit son babillage et Kyouya se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation. Ou plutôt il essaya, car le pied qu'il avait senti s'était glissé contre sa cheville, s'insinuant lentement sous son pantalon. Kyouya serra les poings pour se contrôler, et il surprit presque aussitôt le regard inquisiteur d'Hikaru posé sur lui.

\- Mori, tout va bien ?

La voix de Kaoru venait de s'élever, coupant sans remords le monologue de Tamaki et attirant l'attention sur leur sempaï. Celui-ci avait en effet très légèrement rougit, fait assez rare pour être inquiétant. Kyouya porta également son attention sur lui. Tout était bon pour ignorer ce pied ! Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le sourire amusé d'Hani, et se demanda brièvement s'il était possible qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il se passait. Non, finit-il par conclure. Aucune chance.

Le reste du repas se passa dans les babillages de Tamaki. De son côté, Kyouya devait puiser dans tout son self-control, dont il ne manquait pas, pour se retenir. Si les autres n'avaient pas été là… Non, inutile d'y penser, tout le problème résidait dans cette phrase. Les autres étaient là ! Mais à quoi pensait Haruhi ? Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux ? Cependant, le self-control de Kyouya n'était pas infini. Deux minutes après l'arrivée des desserts, c'était Haruhi qui discutait avec Tamaki d'un sujet donc Kyouya n'avait aucun souvenir. Au pied qui le taquinait depuis une vingtaine de minutes s'ajouta alors une main. À la surprise générale, Kyouya plaqua sa serviette sur la table et se leva précipitamment, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

\- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il. J'ai finis.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ai le temps de réaliser, Kyouya avait disparu dans le couloir. Le silence retomba étirant son voile sur l'ensemble de la table. Chacun se regarda, incertain quant à la meilleure chose à faire. Ils avaient rarement vu Kyouya dans cet état, la plupart du temps au réveil, et il était hors de question de le provoquer. À peine une minute passa et ce fut au tour d'Haruhi de se lever en s'excusant. Elle sentit le regard des autres sur son dos alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. D'accord, cette fois elle avait vraiment joué avec le feu. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kyouya. Attrapant des vêtements plus confortables, elle fonça aussitôt dans la salle de bain dans l'optique de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle prépara toutes ses affaires de bain et régla la température de l'eau avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau était bien chaude, juste la température idéale pour faire rougir sa peau. Les jumeaux l'avaient entraînée dans l'eau en fin d'après-midi et l'odeur de la mer s'était incrustée sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Haruhi s'accorda le loisir de traîner sous le jet. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, délassant ses muscles. À présent, elle pouvait penser plus clairement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Son comportement de l'après-midi ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Elle devait se reprendre. Ça devait être l'excitation de n'être ni chez elle ni à l'école. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça devait cesser. Emplie d'une énergie et d'une détermination nouvelle, elle attrapa son gel douche et se savonna, appréciant l'odeur de fleur d'oranger qui montait jusqu'à ses narines. Elle passa rapidement sur son cou et ses épaules, mais s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur sa poitrine. Il lui vint brièvement à l'esprit que Kyouya pourrait sentir cette odeur sur sa peau, qu'il pourrait l'aimer… Mais elle la chassa rapidement et se rinça avant d'attraper son shampoing. Enfin propre, elle sortit de la cabine et s'enveloppa dans une serviette, s'attelant aussitôt à essorer et sécher ses cheveux. Elle abandonna environ cinq minutes plus tard et préféra les brosser sommairement. Elle termina de se sécher et enfila la culotte et le short qu'elle avait préparé, avant de passer un vieux débardeur large qui lui servait de pyjama quand les nuits étaient chaudes, comme c'était prévu pour cette nuit-là.

À peine referma-t-elle la porte de la pièce qu'elle se sentit être plaquée à celle-ci. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, une bouche vorace s'imposa à la sienne et une langue autoritaire fraya son chemin entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa alors que ses mains agrippaient le dos de Kyouya, qui la tenait lui-même fermement par les hanches. Elle ne tenta même pas de lutter et se laissa plutôt aller dans la force du baiser. Bien qu'elle soit dressée sur la pointe des pieds, Kyouya était tout de même obligé de se pencher, ce qui rendit vite la situation inconfortable. Haruhi sentit alors la main gauche de Kyouya se glisser contre sa cuisse et la soulever. Il fit de même avec sa cuisse gauche et leur baiser se brisa alors qu'il la soulevait et se collait contre elle, la bloquant de plus belle contre le mur. La bouche de Kyouya se dirigea vers l'oreille de sa petite-amie où il murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'allumer comme ça, en plein repas ?

Haruhi secoua la tête et poussa un gémissement alors que le bassin de Kyouya se plaqua plus durement contre le sien. Elle bougea involontairement des hanches, augmentant la friction et tirant un grognement de la bouche de Kyouya.

\- Si les autres n'avaient pas été là…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'attaqua plutôt à son cou, déviant jusqu'à son épaule. Il fit glisser la bretelle de son débardeur le long de son bras, se rendant compte qu'Haruhi ne portait rien dessous. Il aurait aimé laisser une marque visible par tous, mais il ne voulait pas soulever de questions auprès de leur entourage. Peut-être plus tard. Les mains posées sur les hanches d'Haruhi, il mit en place un lent mouvement de hanches tandis que sa bouche s'afférait sous sa clavicule. Les mains d'Haruhi agrippèrent ses cheveux et elle poussa un gémissement plus prononcé sous la nouvelle sensation. Lorsqu'il jugea que sa marque était assez visible, Kyouya diminua la pression sans pour autant changer d'endroit. Haruhi avait fermé les yeux et ses joues étaient rouge. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Kyouya attraper les bords de son débardeur et commencer à le relever. Elle agrippa alors ses poignets et se retint de justesse de hurler ce qu'elle se contenta alors de murmurer :

\- Non !

Kyouya releva immédiatement les yeux et remarqua une brève étincelle de peur dans ceux d'Haruhi, qui disparut aussitôt mais le poussa néanmoins à s'écarter et à la reposer doucement par terre. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors et son visage prit une expression honteuse alors qu'elle murmurait :

\- Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuses pas, répondit aussitôt Kyouya. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Haruhi sembla chercher ses mots. Finalement, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Kyouya :

\- Je t'aime mais… je ne suis pas…

\- Pas prête, termina Kyouya. Je ne vais pas te forcer Haruhi, je ne suis pas un animal, conclut Kyouya avec un petit rire.

Haruhi l'accompagna avant que son attention ne se reporte plus bas.

\- Comment tu vas faire, pour ça ?

L'attention de Kyouya se porta également sur l'objet du regard d'Haruhi. Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire pas du tout embarrassé tandis que les joues d'Haruhi se coloraient d'un rose soutenu.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, nous avons des techniques pour ce genre de… problèmes.

Après sa réponse, les yeux de Kyouya se fermèrent. Il blanchit petit à petit, son visage prit un air dégoûté et un teint verdâtre qui diminua peu à peu dès lors qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Effectivement, son « problème » était à présent réglé, et ce à quoi il avait pensé avait l'air assez efficace pour qu'Haruhi ne veuille pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Kyouya alla s'asseoir sur le lit avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drôle avec cette chambre ?

Haruhi secoua la tête avant de le rejoindre.

\- Cette chambre a une histoire que seuls Tamaki et moi connaissons. C'est amusant qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement lorsque j'ai attribué les chambres.

C'est une histoire que Tamaki lui-même m'a raconté alors que nous étions au collège et que nous passions toutes nos vacances ici avec son père.

Le château a été construit par un noble qui s'apprêtait à marier son fils. La fille était issue d'une famille pauvre, alors le noble, qui savait son fils très amoureux, l'avait en quelque sorte achetée en l'adoptant. Pour célébrer le mariage ainsi que comme gage de sa bénédiction, le noble a fait construire ce château, dans lequel il avait prévu cette chambre et sa voisine pour son fils et sa future bru. Le fils a alors profité d'une absence de son père pour faire modifier les plans du château. Il a payé le silence de l'architecte très cher et a fait ajouter un minuscule détail aux plans.

Haruhi l'interrogea du regard et Kyouya se contenta de désigner le mur contre lequel était collé le lit.

\- Il a fait ajouter une porte dissimulée dans ce mur entre les deux chambres, comme les portes réservées aux serviteurs dans les châteaux.

Avec Tamaki, lorsque nous venions en vacances ici avec son père, on s'installait toujours dans ces deux chambres. Le soir, nous avions des horaires très strictes. En apparence, nous les respections. Mais une fois que le père de Tamaki nous avait souhaité bonne nuit et qu'il était monté dans son bureau, Tamaki utilisait cette porte pour me rejoindre et nous parlions pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

Haruhi sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de remarquer :

\- Attends, c'est toi qui a fait la répartition des chambres avec Tamaki, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et qui a décidé pour ces deux chambres ?

\- J'ai proposé, Tamaki a validé.

\- Mais… mais… Il connaît l'histoire de cette chambre ! Il ne s'est pas douté de quelque chose ?

Kyouya soupira et haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que sa bêtise le tuerait un jour.

Plongée dans sa réflexion sur l'extrême stupidité de Tamaki et à quel point celle-ci l'éblouissait, Haruhi remarqua à peine que le poids de Kyouya avait disparu du matelas. Elle ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Il commence à être tard. Je vais me préparer pour la nuit, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Comme promis, cinq minutes plus tard, Kyouya et Haruhi, en pyjama, étaient couchés, allongés l'un face à l'autre, attendant paisiblement le sommeil dans le noir total.


	5. Chapter 3-2

Coucou tout le monde :D Je sais, j'ai rien posté de tout l'été, j'ai été totalement prise par mon travail, et j'avais besoin de faire une pause aussi je crois. Et puis je viens de commencer ma première année de Master pour devenir Professeure des écoles :D Je suis à la fois hyper excitée et terrifiée ^^ Désolé, mais bon c'est assez habituel chez moi d'être lente à écrire. Mais je suis en train de bosser sur le chapitre 6, qui est genre le plus dur chapitre pour l'instant. Quand à cette deuxième partie de chapitre, disons qu'il contient une des scènes les plus importantes pour l'histoire. Mais des scènes importantes, il y en aura d'autres :) J'avoue, je reprends un peu de l'épisode 8, mais c'était trop girly pour moi ^^ Enfin vous verrez ) Par contre, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait d'Hikaru un personnage vraiment dépendant et hypersensible. Peut-être parce que j'ai un peu de ça en moi aussi… Dite-moi si c'est gênant, je me rends pas vraiment compte. Bon, pour tous les irréductibles qui sont encore là et ceux qui resteront jusqu'à la fin, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les blessures du passé sont douloureuses en cela qu'elles ne s'effaceront jamais

 **Article 81 :**

 **Ce qui arrive entre Potes reste entre Potes, de la même façon que ce qui arrive à Vegas reste à Vegas.**

* * *

La journée qui suivit se déroula comme la précédente. Tamaki entraîna les autres dans une partie de beach-volley, puis forma une alliance avec Hikaru et Kaoru contre Haruhi dans une bataille d'eau épique et enfin lui et les jumeaux avaient défié Kyouya, Hani et Mori pour une dernière partie de volley sur la plage. La marée avait atteint son point le plus bas et le soleil descendait tranquillement à l'horizon. Haruhi essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle en avait besoin, mais les cris incessants de Tamaki l'en empêchaient. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle était assise et le vent commençait terriblement à se rafraîchir. Le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes se fit soudain ressentir et Haruhi se leva finalement. Kyouya venait tout juste d'humilier Tamaki en marquant un point facile et Haruhi en profita pour interpeler les garçons, couvrant les cris indignés de Tamaki.

\- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

\- T'éloignes pas trop, lui conseilla Hani.

Haruhi répondit par un simple mouvement de tête avant de s'éloigner. Elle passa après quelques mètres un mur assez haut formé par les rochers et se rendit ainsi invisible aux garçons qui, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, avaient repris leur partie. Elle continua à avancer, les yeux plongés dans la lueur du soleil couchant, repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Kyouya le matin même. Haruhi s'était remémorée son comportement de la veille. Elle avait exprimé son sentiment de honte face à ce comportement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle ne s'était jamais comportée de cette façon. Kyouya s'était montré rassurant. Il préférait largement qu'elle se comporte comme elle l'avait fait la veille, et n'aurait pas été satisfait si elle était restée de glace. Haruhi avait alors décidé de prendre sur elle et d'oublier sa honte. Si ça plaisait à Kyouya et puisqu'il était le seul à la voir, alors…

\- Hé toi là-bas !

Haruhi se tourna brutalement vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler, son cœur battant la chamade. Trois hommes, qui semblaient tout juste plus âgés qu'elle, s'approchaient d'une démarche nonchalante. Celui qui avait parlé marchait en avant de ses amis et Haruhi resta paralysée alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fais ici toute seule ?

\- C'est une plage privée ici, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! tenta de se défendre Haruhi sans parvenir à cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

Son regard se porta involontairement vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, là où elle avait laissé les garçons l'attendre. Peut-être que si elle courrait, elle pourrait les retrouver à temps et…

\- Oh, je vois, reprit le garçon. Tu n'es donc pas venue seule ici. Très bien, ça me rendra le jeu plus intéressant.

Et avant qu'Haruhi ne puisse réagir, les deux autres agresseurs avaient attrapés ses bras et l'avaient immobilisée. Haruhi commença à se débattre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse appuyer ses mouvements, le garçon dégaina un couteau à cran d'arrêt dont il la menaça.

\- Voyons voir combien de temps on peut s'amuser avec toi avant que tes petits copains ne viennent t'aider.

À la vue de l'arme, le corps d'Haruhi se paralysa de lui-même. Avant même qu'elle pense à crier, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et elle se sentit entraînée vers le sol. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, bloquant toute tentative de fuite. La main contre sa bouche l'empêchait presque de respirer. Alors, dans un élan désespéré, Haruhi mordit cette main. Une exclamation de douleur se fit entendre et la main s'éloigna, lui permettant à nouveau de respirer.

\- La salope ! grogna l'homme qu'elle venait de mordre.

Haruhi sentit un impact sur sa tête. Le coup de poing qu'elle venait de recevoir jeta sa tête contre une pierre dépassant du sable. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent à ses yeux, qui se fermèrent quelques instants. Le liquide chaud coula le long de son cou, se mélangeant à ses cheveux. Elle sentit vaguement les prises sur ses bras se raffermirent avant qu'une toute autre douleur n'efface toutes ses pensées. Elle sentait la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans son bras. La douleur était telle qu'elle hurla à se déchirer les poumons.

* * *

La partie s'éternisait, se transformant en une mort subite dont Kyouya et Kaoru s'étaient rapidement extirpés. Tamaki criait de nouveau à la triche, accusant encore Hikaru qui se fichait de lui, lorsque le silence se fit. Le hurlement leur parvint, plongeant immédiatement Kyouya dans une bulle de stress et d'inquiétude. C'était la voix de… Mais comment ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était parfaitement en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un état second, Kyouya vit Mori se mettre à courir, immédiatement suivit par Hikaru. Le temps d'un battement de cil et Hani était à leur trousse. Kaoru ne mit qu'une seconde avant de les imiter. Et Kyouya ne bougeait toujours pas, ne réalisait pas. Tamaki se planta devant lui et le gifla assez fort pour le réveiller.

\- Kyouya ! Bouge ! Maintenant !

Ils se mirent alors à courir à leur tour. La distance qu'ils devaient parcourir était courte mais elle paraissait tellement longue à Kyouya, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour allonger sa foulée. La vision qui s'offrit à lui était à la fois rassurante et mortifiante. Trois hommes plus âgés de quelques années à peine avaient été mis à terre par Hani, Mori et Hikaru. Kaoru était déjà au téléphone, tout comme Tamaki. Kyouya comprit vaguement que le premier appelait la police alors que le second prévenait les secours. Celle qui l'inquiétait, c'était Haruhi. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'apercevant rapidement qu'elle était inconsciente. Son pouls était cependant bien présent, et ce qui était préoccupant restaient ses blessures. Du sang coulait de sa tête, dissuadant Kyouya de la bouger. Le paréo qu'elle portait était réduit à l'état de lambeaux et son maillot de bain avait été coupé par un couteau, laissant sur la peau une estafilade rouge qui s'étendait de sa poitrine à son nombril.

\- Il était en train de lui faire ça quand on est arrivé, l'informa Hikaru en suivant son regard.

Kyouya hocha simplement la tête et porta son attention sur le bras d'Haruhi. Il était couvert de contusions plus ou moins profondes dont certaines nécessiteraient sûrement des points de suture. Après ce constat, Kyouya attrapa un morceau de l'ancien paréo et l'appliqua contre les coupures. S'il pouvait empêcher le sang de couler le plus possible jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. L'attente qui s'ensuivit fut à la limite du supportable. Kaoru apporta son aide à Kyouya, tentant de maintenir Haruhi éveillée lorsqu'elle redevenait consciente. Le plus éprouvant pour Kyouya fut de cacher aux autres l'étendue de son angoisse et de rester maître de lui-même. Et enfin, après des minutes qui avaient paru des heures, les sirènes se firent entendre. Il ne fallut alors pas longtemps pour que l'ambulance n'arrive et que deux ambulanciers n'en descendent. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Haruhi avec leur matériel, et commencèrent à poser des questions à Kyouya auxquelles il s'efforça de répondre. Oui, elle était blessée au bras et à la tête. Non, il ne l'avait pas déplacée. Oui, elle avait eu quelques courtes périodes de conscience. Non, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était exactement passé, il était plus loin. Kyouya obéit dans un état second lorsqu'on lui demanda de s'écarter. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kaoru rejoindre les autres pour leur prêter main forte, mais il se concentra plutôt sur les gestes sûrs des urgentistes qui placèrent Haruhi sur une civière avant de la transporter jusque dans l'ambulance. Pendant que l'homme pratiquait les premiers secours, la femme s'adressa à leur groupe :

\- Il faudrait que l'un de vous nous accompagne.

Une hésitation plana sur le groupe. Elle fut brisée par la main de Tamaki sur l'épaule de Kyouya.

\- Tu devrais y aller. On va rester ici attendre l'arrivée de la police. On te rejoint dès que possible et on te tient au courant.

Peut-être Tamaki avait-il deviné son trouble, ou peut-être croyait-il au contraire qu'il était le moins affecté. Kyouya n'essaya pas de comprendre et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il monta rapidement dans l'ambulance, attrapant machinalement la main de sa petite-amie. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il eut le temps de voir les visages anxieux de ses amis, regroupés autour des trois agresseurs.

* * *

Le trajet se déroula de façon confuse pour Kyouya. Il répondit machinalement aux questions qu'on lui posait (il connaissait le dossier médical d'Haruhi par cœur), leur parla brièvement de leur relation mais leur demanda de garder le silence, insistant sur ce point crucial, et exécuta leur demande. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'il fut installé dans la salle d'attente par une infirmière qui tenta de lui faire comprendre la situation. Mais Kyouya n'entendait rien, trop occupé à se noyer dans son angoisse en tentant de garder son expression impassible. L'infirmière sembla se rendre compte de son trouble car elle le laissa, et l'attente commença. Assis sur sa chaise inconfortable, Kyouya tenta de se concentrer sur les affiches de la salle. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put oublier l'odeur si typique aux hôpitaux qui agressait son nez. La trotteuse de l'horloge faisait un bruit assourdissant, mais elle semblait tourner au ralenti chaque fois que Kyouya la regardait. Il aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il attendait lorsqu'il fut rejoint par ses amis. Son regard se leva sur Tamaki, le premier à entrer, emplit d'interrogations. Son meilleur ami sembla le comprendre puisqu'il s'assit à côté de lui et prit la parole pendant que le reste du groupe investissait la salle :

\- La police est arrivée une dizaine de minutes après votre départ. Il faudra que tu témoignes et qu'Haruhi porte plainte. On a fait passer notre prestige de nos familles pour lui éviter l'épreuve du tribunal. Nos enregistrements suffiront. Un officier passera demain.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, accompagné d'un regard reconnaissant. Le visage teinté de colère d'Hikaru laissait présager un de ses fameux éclats. Kyouya n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse laisser éclater sa frustration, un homme en blouse blanche entra sans la salle d'attente.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien les amis de Fujioka Haruhi ?

Tous confirmèrent et le médecin repris :

\- Je suis le Dr Nishimura. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre amie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda immédiatement Tamaki en se levant.

\- Elle va mieux. Elle avait un traumatisme crânien très léger et nous avons posé des points de suture sur son bras.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? demanda Hani qui, contrairement à Tamaki, resta assis.

Le médecin prit un air désolé en leur répondant :

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible. La seule chose qu'elle nous ai dite concerne un numéro de téléphone. Elle a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa personne à contacter d'urgence et qu'elle ne voulait voir personne tant qu'elle n'était pas arrivée.

\- Vous l'avez appelée ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyouya, qui venait de prendre la parole. Son visage était concentré et dirigé vers le sol. L'attention se porta de nouveau sur le médecin lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Oui, elle sera là dans une heure. Je vais donc devoir vous demander de patienter encore un peu. Sur ce, excusez-moi mais on m'attend.

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement et le médecin s'éclipsa. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, une tension palpable se dégageant d'Hikaru, totalement dirigée vers Kyouya. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Kyouya se leva et parla :

\- Je vous laisse, je vais chercher un café. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ce fut au tour de Tamaki de se lever.

\- Je vais lui parler.

Puis il rejoignit Kyouya. Celui-ci était bloqué devant la machine à café, regardant sans les voir les noms farfelus des boissons toujours trop amères. Il sursauta quand la main de Tamaki se posa sur son épaule. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas surpris lorsqu'il se retourna, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son meilleur ami le suive.

\- Comment tu te sens ? interrogea Tamaki.

Kyouya haussa légèrement les épaules, comme s'il était incertain de sa réponse.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu n'as pas à mentir devant moi, Kyouya. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Kyouya et il se retourna vers Tamaki.

\- C'est juste que… Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'ai eu une enfance très protégée, éloignée de la violence et… ce qui s'est passé ce soir… Je pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver… J'étais sous le choc…

Ses yeux brillaient, sans pour autant qu'une larme coule. Tamaki attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse capter son regard. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il reprit :

\- Si tu veux nous parler, à Mori, Hani ou moi, on sera là pour t'écouter. Mais pour l'instant Kyouya, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Tu sais comme les jumeaux peuvent être fragiles, en particulier Hikaru ? (Kyouya acquiesça) Il a besoin de nous comme pilier, ou il risque de s'effondrer. Tu as entendu le médecin ? Haruhi va bien. Physiquement, elle va se remettre. J'ai besoin que tu y croies, pour qu'Hikaru ne fasse pas un scandale.

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Kyouya le brise :

\- Comment tu fais, toi ?

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'apprendre l'existence du mal. Son regard était perdu, et son visage n'avait jamais été si expressif. Seul son meilleur ami, et Haruhi, l'avaient vu ainsi. Jamais il ne se dévoilerait devant un autre. Tamaki lui offrit un sourire rassurant :

\- Je fais confiance aux médecins. Je connais les hôpitaux aussi, je sais gérer mon stress. Allez, prends ton café, un paquet de chips, et on y retourne.

\- Mais je n'ai pas…

\- Fais croire que tu as faim, le coupa Tamaki, qui l'avait percé à jour. Et n'oublies pas de t'excuser auprès d'Hikaru, ok ?

Kyouya acquiesça, accepta la collation que lui tendait Tamaki, et s'appliqua à reconstruire son masque durant leur marche pour rejoindre les autres. Quand ils entrèrent, Kaoru, qui était en train de rassurer son frère, se tut. Hikaru jeta un regard sceptique à Kyouya, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Kyouya se présenta devant lui et s'excusa. Il lui expliqua la même chose qu'à Tamaki et leur assura que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

\- On n'a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Haruhi va aussi bien que possible, et la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre de la voir.

Hikaru observa encore quelques minutes le visage de Kyouya. Il avait l'air confiant et serein, alors Hikaru finit par se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, ses yeux trahirent sa fatigue et un sourire rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, tu as raison, finit-il par répondre.

Et, juste comme ça, la tension dans la pièce s'évapora. Chacun se rassit et une discussion légère commença. Elle ne fut troublée qu'une demi-heure plus tard par l'agitation du couloir. Ils aperçurent seulement un médecin reconnaissable à sa blouse, qui marchait d'un pas pressé en direction de la chambre d'Haruhi. Une légère angoisse s'empara de chacun d'eux, mais ils reprirent vite leur conversation, espérant l'oublier.

* * *

Une heure passa dans cette ambiance faussement détendue. Elle fut brisée par l'arrivée du médecin d'Haruhi, le Dr Nishimura, qui leur annonça :

\- Elle est prête à vous recevoir…

Tous les garçons se levèrent avant qu'il ne puisse finir, et il dû lever les mains pour leur faire signe de se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne finirait pas écrasé sous leurs pieds, il reprit :

\- Mais elle ne veut voir que Mr Ootori. Elle refuse toute autre suggestion.

Kyouya se tourna vers les autres, visiblement gêné. Ils allaient savoir après ça, c'était sûr. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut des sourires compréhensifs.

\- Vas-y, lui dit Tamaki. On la verra demain.

\- Et comme ça, personne ne la mettra dans l'embarra, ajouta Hikaru avec un regard amusé vers Tamaki.

Tamaki l'ignora et se concentra sur son meilleur ami.

\- Comme tu ne l'avais pas fait puisque tu as chargé Hotta de nous conduire ici, j'ai demandé à Tachibana de nous suivre dans une voiture plus classique. Il va venir nous chercher et il passera te prendre ensuite.

Kyouya hocha la tête.

\- Merci Tamaki.

\- Maintenant file, sourit Tamaki.

Kyouya s'exécuta. Le médecin lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre, et Kyouya arriva au moment où l'autre médecin sortait. Celui-ci lui tendit immédiatement la main :

\- Vous devez être Kyouya Ootori ? (Kyouya acquiesça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa soirée à faire ce geste). Je suis le Dr Kobayashi, le psychologue d'Haruhi.

Kyouya se figea. Il connaissait le dossier médical d'Haruhi par cœur, de son groupe sanguin à ses rendez-vous chez le dentiste, en passant par l'âge auquel elle avait eu la varicelle. Jamais il n'avait vu de mention concernant un psychologue, ni même quoique ce soit qui pourrait le laisser penser. Voyant son trouble, le médecin reprit :

\- Elle vous parlera de tout ça lorsqu'elle se sentira prête. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous parler. Vous êtes son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment…, commença Kyouya, mais il fut interrompu par le psychologue.

\- Elle m'en a parlé. Elle m'a aussi informé du caractère secret de votre relation. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez. Haruhi a besoin de vous, mais vous ne devez pas la forcer à parler. En revanche, il serait bon que vous lui parliez, vous, si elle en ressent le besoin. Racontez-lui ce qu'elle vous demandera. Mais gardez à l'esprit que le plus important, présentement, c'est qu'elle sache que vous l'aimez toujours, que votre regard sur elle n'a pas changé.

Kyouya resta figé une seconde, tentant de comprendre et de retenir tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque le Dr Kobayashi lui tapa l'épaule.

\- Allez-y maintenant. Et restez naturel.

Comme un automate, Kyouya poussa alors la porte, comme si ce n'était pas la chose qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, à sa droite, après le couloir propre aux chambres d'hôpital. Haruhi l'attendait, redressée dans son lit. Un bandage assez épais entourait sa tête, laissant passer quelques mèches brunes par endroit. Son bras avait subi les mêmes soins, les points cachés sous la gaze. Le reste de son corps était recouvert du drap. Des fils étaient également visibles, reliant son corps aux machines à côté de son lit. Son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle vit Kyouya, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Kyouya, murmura-t-elle.

Kyouya essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas courir jusqu'à la chaise, près du lit, mais ses pas semblèrent désespérés, même à ses yeux. Dès qu'il fut assis, il attrapa sa main droite, sur laquelle se trouvait le capteur pour son rythme cardiaque, et la pressa entre ses doigts.

\- Me refais plus jamais ça, souffla Kyouya. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Haruhi eut un sourire amusé au rappel de ce qu'elle avait elle-même dit à Kyouya après son accident, quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Et les autres, comment ils s'en sortent ?

Kyouya haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ont l'air de gérer, sauf pour Hikaru, bien entendu, mais c'est plutôt ma faute.

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Haruhi, Kyouya lui fit un résumé détaillé de ce qui était arrivé. Quand il arriva à la discussion avec Tamaki, les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir commencèrent à couler malgré lui. Haruhi attendit la fin de son récit avant de porter sa main à la joue humide de Kyouya. Puis, doucement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un enfant, elle l'invita à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, tout en commençant à caresser ses cheveux et à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Et là, avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses paroles dans ses oreilles, son odeur en plissant ses narines, Kyouya arrivait à se libérer de toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé et à croire, finalement, que tout allait bien, à présent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ou peut-être une heure, le médecin vint les informer qu'il était temps de laisser Haruhi se reposer. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Tachibana attendait Kyouya dans le couloir. Il ne fit aucun commentaire laissant penser qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il se contenta de reconduire Kyouya jusqu'à la résidence Suoh, où tout le monde l'attendait. Ils ne parlèrent pas de dîner, et Kyouya se laissa conduire dans la plus grande chambre, qu'ils partagèrent ce soir-là.

* * *

Le lendemain, en milieu de journée, l'hôpital les contacta. Haruhi était autorisée à sortir. Hotta se chargea d'aller la chercher pendant que les garçons préparaient son arrivée. Tamaki insista pour que son lit soit réchauffé par des bouillotes, ainsi que la fenêtre ouverte pour renouveler l'air. Mori et Hani supervisèrent la préparation du repas dans la cuisine. Hikaru et Kaoru préparèrent près du lit tout ce dont Haruhi pourrait avoir besoin, des vêtements de nuit aux affaires de toilette. Ils glissèrent même sous l'oreiller des petits sacs dégageant une odeur sensée être relaxante. Kyouya était dans sa chambre, plongé dans le dossier médical d'Haruhi. Il tentait de comprendre, mais rien n'indiquait l'existence d'un psychologue. Pas le moindre début de piste. Il étudia le dossier jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, lorsqu'Hotta revint avec Haruhi à ses côtés et une feuille de recommandation doublée d'une ordonnance à la main. Kyouya avait rejoint les autres dans l'entrée, et ce fut lui qui réquisitionna immédiatement l'ordonnance, la lisant et suivant le groupe jusqu'au salon, où une collation attendait Haruhi. Celle-ci informa Kyouya du passage imminent d'un officier et il acquiesça avant de continuer sa lecture. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le majordome annonça l'arrivée de l'officier pour Mr Ootori, et Kyouya se leva et le suivit docilement. Le reste du groupe accompagna Haruhi dans sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent pour la fin de journée. Ils ne furent à nouveau tous réunit qu'à l'heure du dîner, qu'ils prirent avec Haruhi dans sa chambre, sur des tables qu'ils firent installer. Puis vint la question de la surveillance post-hospitalière.

\- Je devrais m'en occuper, annonça Kyouya après que leur repas ait été débarrassé.

Hikaru lui lança immédiatement un regard noir.

\- Et pourquoi toi ? interrogea-t-il de son ton le plus insolent.

Pour toute réponse, Kyouya se contenta de lui tendre la feuille comportant les directives du médecin.

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? s'énerva Hikaru.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? répliqua Kyouya.

Hikaru sembla tenter de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sans y parvenir. Kyouya le vit se concentrer, froncer les sourcils, puis abdiquer et lui tendre de nouveau la feuille. Voyant qu'aucune protestation ne venait et face aux regards médusés des autres, Kyouya expliqua calmement :

\- Ma famille travaille dans la branche médicale. Les soins médicaux font partie de mon vocabulaire depuis que je sais parler. Cette surveillance ne me posera aucun problème.

Chacun se regarda et Tamaki finit par se lever, coupant court aux éventuelles protestations.

\- Bien, l'affaire est entendue. Du coup, je vous propose qu'on aille dormir. La journée a été longue !

Tout le groupe se leva à son tour, Kyouya compris, et chacun retourna à sa chambre en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Haruhi vit Kyouya revenir, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, changé pour la nuit. Il commença à faire le tour de la chambre, vérifiant que les fenêtres étaient fermées, ramassant ce qui traînait, et prit la parole :

\- Je prendrais en charge les soins.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, répondit Haruhi. Je peux me débrouiller.

Kyouya se retourna pour constater qu'Haruhi ne le regardait pas.

\- Haruhi, ma famille possède plusieurs hôpitaux. Ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas t'en faire bénéficier.

Les joues d'Haruhi devinrent rouges, et Kyouya su qu'il était mal, environ une seconde avant qu'elle ne plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que ta famille me fasse la charité, grogna-t-elle. Malgré l'image que tu peux en avoir, ma famille a une très bonne assurance qui prend en charge le moindre de mes frais de santé. Et j'ose espérer que tu sais que si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime ! Je m'en fiche pas mal de l'argent de ta famille !

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et la gêne s'abattit sur Kyouya. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, c'était stupide de ma part. Encore.

Le visage d'Haruhi se radoucit.

\- Ça va. Aurais-je une mauvaise influence sur toi ? Tu fais beaucoup de choses stupides quand je suis là.

Kyouya leva les yeux au ciel face à la plaisanterie, puis haussa les épaules. Il finit par rejoindre Haruhi lorsqu'elle l'invita à venir se coucher. Le silence perdura un moment. Kyouya avait terriblement envie qu'Haruhi lui dise tout dans les moindres détails, mais les paroles du Dr Kobayashi le heurtèrent de plein fouet et il se contenta de se taire. Il sentait qu'Haruhi était toujours éveillée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

\- Raconte-moi la pire chose qui t'est arrivée pendant ton enfance ?

Un bref silence suivit sa demande, le temps pour Kyouya de rassembler ses idées. Pas tellement ses souvenirs, car celui-là était tout trouvé.

\- J'avais sept ans, commença-t-il, lorsque des rumeurs sur ma famille ont commencé à faire le tour de l'école.

* * *

Quand le petit Kyouya Ootori entra dans sa classe, ce matin-là, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Tout avait l'air normal, ses camarades parlaient en petits groupes, sauf un qui lui fonça dessus dès que Kyouya posa son cartable sur sa table.

\- Salut Ootori, l'interpella directement le petit garçon. Dis, qui t'a déposé à l'école ce matin ?

Kyouya fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

\- Ma sœur, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi cette question ?

Le silence s'était fait parmi ses camarades qui s'étaient tournés vers eux, et le rire amusé du petit garçon résonna dans la salle.

\- J'en étais sûr, affirma-t-il en ignorant la question de Kyouya. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Tes parents ne t'aiment pas, Ootori ! Sinon, ils s'occuperaient de toi.

Kyouya se leva et posa ses mains à plat sur son pupitre. Ses yeux reflétaient une assurance et une menace rare chez lui.

\- Dois-je te rappeler mon nom de famille ? Mes parents sont très occupés à maintenir la fortune et le prestige de ma famille, voilà tout !

L'institutrice arriva à cet instant, stoppant la dispute entre les garçons. Mais c'était déjà peine perdue. Le soir, toute l'école était au courant que les parents de Kyouya n'avaient aucune affection pour lui, et Kyouya rentra chez lui la tête basse. Il avait lui-même commencé à douter. Il interrogea sa sœur le soir-même, mais elle évita de répondre, prétendant que ses parents avaient juste un travail très important qui leur prenait du temps. Mais Kyouya n'était pas dupe. Il prit alors la décision la plus importante de sa jeune vie.

Le lendemain, Kyouya s'appliqua à ignorer copieusement ses camarades, qui s'étaient mis à faire des messes basses dès son entrée. Et le soir, après avoir été ramené par sa sœur, avoir pris son goûter et fait ses devoirs, Kyouya s'enferma dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de la secrétaire de son père, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour le joindre, lui.

\- Bureau du directeur Yoshio Ootori, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger…

\- Oh, c'est toi Kyouya, s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle le reconnu. Tu veux que je te passe ton père ?

Evidemment, tous les employés proches de son père le connaissaient.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, merci. En fait je ne vous appelais pas pour lui parler mais pour prendre rendez-vous.

\- Très bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyouya avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec son père le lendemain. Sa journée se termina, teintée de stress. Demain, il aurait enfin sa réponse !

Habillé impeccablement pour son âge, Kyouya était assis dans la salle d'attente, surveillé par le regard attendrit de la secrétaire. Il était arrivé bien avant l'heure de son rendez-vous et se retenait désormais de regarder l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Kyouya sauta pratiquement de sa chaise lorsque la secrétaire l'informa que son père l'attendait.

Kyouya n'avait qu'à de très rares occasions vu le bureau de son père, mais il lui avait toujours fait la même impression. Il lui semblait impersonnel, avec son bureau noir massif placé au milieu de la pièce, et derrière lequel trônait son père. Même l'étagère pleine de livres semblait faire de la figuration. Tout lui paraissait tellement grand à cet instant, et l'air grave de son père qui le toisait le poussa presque à se rétracter, mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Assieds-toi et vas droit au but, ordonna son père. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer.

Kyouya savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre son père. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait tellement fort que le son semblait se répercuter sur les murs. Enfin, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa question :

\- Pourquoi maman et toi vous ne m'aimez pas ?

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus lourd que Kyouya n'ait jamais connu. Ce n'était pas de l'étonnement pourtant qui se lisait sur le visage de son père. Juste un profond ennui. Kyouya sentait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander, que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Et effectivement :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on t'aime Kyouya. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'apprendre à représenter le nom de ta famille et à rester à ta place. Si tu es là, c'est uniquement au cas où tes frères seraient incapables de reprendre l'entreprise. Maintenant, si c'était ta seule question, j'ai du travail et j'aimerais que tu rentres !

* * *

Haruhi essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de Kyouya. Elle-même avait pleuré par empathie, mais c'était pour l'instant à lui d'être consolé.

\- Et après, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Globalement, j'ai laissé les bruits courir à l'école et ils se sont éteints d'eux-mêmes. À la maison et aux réceptions, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait dit : j'ai fait profil bas et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour répondre aux attentes de ma famille.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je fais au mieux, répondit simplement Kyouya.

Un bâillement rompit le silence qui suivit et Kyouya se pencha immédiatement pour éteindre la lumière.

\- Allez, maintenant on dort !

Haruhi approuva et se blottit contre lui. Elle fut la première à s'endormir. Kyouya resta longtemps éveillé pour la surveiller, ruminant des pensées auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, jusqu'à s'endormir.


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde :D En direct de mon cours d'Histoire, je vous prépare ce nouveau chapitre ;) J'ai bien avancé sur le chapitre 6, mais je vous avoue qu'à 3 mois de mon concours, je suis totalement en stress, donc les publications vont pas se rapprocher, même si je donne tout ce que je peux pour avancer le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous comprendrez. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai remanié ce chapitre plusieurs fois avant qu'il me convienne vraiment. Un chapitre important donc, que je vous laisse le soin de lire. J'attends vos avis en bas dans les commentaires ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Il existe deux types de personnes, celles qui s'excusent et celles qui disent « faites attention ! »

Monter à cheval transforme le « je voudrais bien » en « je peux »

Article 55 :  
Aucun Pote ne doit porter un jean moulant.

La convalescence d'Haruhi s'était déroulée à merveille, en tout cas au début. Elle avait six garçons au petit soin pour elle, tout occupé à répondre à chacune de ses envies ou besoins. Les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus compliquées, en revanche, quand elle était revenue chez elle. À peine passa-t-elle la porte que son père se jetait sur elle.

\- Ma chérie, comment tu te sens ?

\- Papa, répondit Haruhi. Ça va très bien, maintenant laisse-moi, je dois ranger mes valises.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu partes en vacances avec eux.

Haruhi se retourna vers son père, surprise par son ton sans équivoque. Un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ils sont incapables de prendre soin de toi, répondit simplement Ranka.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père osait lui dire une telle chose ! Haruhi laissa ses affaires au sol avant de se diriger franchement vers son père, les sourcils froncés en un air accusateur.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'es jamais là, et je t'interdis de les accuser ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est en rien leur faute ! Toi, tu aurais dû l'empêcher ! C'est moi qui me suis éloignée et qui n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention. Je suis grande, ils n'ont pas à surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour m'aider.

Après une pause, elle se recula légèrement, fixa son père abasourdi et reprit, d'un ton froid et blessant :

\- Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Elle était partie sans un mot de plus dans sa chambre. Elle ne rejoignit pas son père pour manger, et quand elle partit au lycée le lendemain, Ranka était déjà parti au travail.

Kyouya avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Puisqu'il se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il avait eu droit de payer une partie des frais médicaux. La négociation avait été rude mais il était content d'avoir gagné. Haruhi devait simplement se rendre à la salle de musique numéro trois avant le début de cours, l'infirmière l'y attendant pour ses soins.

C'était Kyouya qui l'attendait ce matin. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de la salle de musique, les bras croisés et le menton appuyé sur son torse. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes bleues s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il la vit arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Je m'assure que tu vas bien, répondit Kyouya en prenant Haruhi dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, tout en prenant garde à son bras toujours très sensible.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Une petite dispute avec mon père, trois fois rien. En tout cas rien d'inhabituel.

Les sourcils de Kyouya se froncèrent et il força Haruhi à releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissé pour cacher son air contrarié.

\- Pas de ça, ce n'est pas rien avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lui rapporta alors la conversation de la veille, les arguments de son père, comme sa réaction, tout y passa de la façon la plus fidèle possible. Il n'y avait rien à faire, alors Kyouya fit son possible pour la rassurer et lui montrer son soutien.

\- Je te ramènerais ce soir, et je te raccompagnerais chaque soir et viendrais te chercher chaque matin jusqu'à la fin de tes soins.

\- Pourquoi ça, tout d'un coup ? s'étonna Haruhi.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est la seule façon pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, entre ton père et mes propres parents, et ça me fera une raison valable de te surveiller toute la journée.

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage de Kyouya et fit immédiatement fondre Haruhi. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa immédiatement. Ils prirent leur temps, laissant leurs langues se découvrir à nouveau, bien qu'elles se connaissent déjà par cœur. Ces moments seuls étaient beaucoup trop rares pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas. Kyouya serra Haruhi un peu plus lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et murmura :

\- Tu dois y aller, l'infirmière va t'attendre.

Haruhi acquiesça, les yeux fermés, mais ne bougea pas. Ce ne fut que quand Kyouya posa un baiser sur sa joue qu'elle reprit conscience.

\- Allez, vas-y, je t'attends ici, ne me fais pas trop patienter.

Haruhi consentit alors à s'éloigner, et à entrer dans la salle de musique numéro trois.

Une table attendait l'arrivée d'Haruhi, en plein centre de la salle. C'était étrange de voir la salle occupée par le club d'hôte si calme, alors qu'elle était habituellement très animée. L'heure matinale également était déstabilisante. Les rideaux n'avaient pas tous étaient tirés, et il régnait une semi-obscurité dans la plus grande partie de la pièce.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, l'invita l'infirmière avec un sourire rassurant.

Haruhi obtempéra, s'asseyant sur la table face à l'infirmière. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le centre de la pièce était dégagée, et la table d'auscultation baignait dans la douce lumière matinale. Le reste de la pièce restait dans l'ombre, et un frisson parcourut Haruhi. Elle n'avait pas exactement peur du noir, mais l'obscurité n'avait jamais eu quelque chose de vraiment rassurant.

\- Je m'appelle Riko Usagi, se présenta l'infirmière.

\- Usagi, vraiment ? demanda Haruhi, un sourcil levé, sceptique.

\- L'avantage de mon nom bizarre, c'est qu'il fait craquer les enfants, se confia Riko. Mais ne le dit à personne surtout.

En à peine quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à lui faire sentir qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais c'était rassurant, alors Haruhi ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle détailla Riko pendant qu'elle préparait son matériel. Riko semblait quelques années seulement plus âgée qu'elle, même si elle avait sûrement entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noir corbeau attachés en une queue de cheval très basse. Aucune mèche ne dépassait de sa coiffure. En comparaison, sa peau semblait très blanche, mais le reste de son visage ne possédait pas de traits qui ressortaient. Pas de lèvres rouges à la Blanche-Neige, ou d'yeux bleus à la Cendrillon. Haruhi se trouva étrangement rassurée. Elle ne prenait pas particulièrement soin de son apparence, mais dans les circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça insultant d'être face à une bimbo ultra maquillée prête à lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans le bras. Enfin, elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette insécurité, peut-être un cumul entre les évènements récents, le fait d'être face à une femme, et que Kyouya l'attende dehors.

\- Comment va ton bras ?

Cette phrase sorti Haruhi de ses pensées, et elle reporta son attention sur l'infirmière.

\- Ça tire, mais ça peut aller, j'ai connu pire que ça.

\- Pire comment ?

Elle avait commencé à défaire ses bandages, et la sensation de la gaze se décollant des points de sutures étaient définitivement la pire qu'elle avait connu. Elle lui rappelait d'anciens souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, répondit Haruhi.

\- Je vois. Tes amis sont au courant ?

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être !

\- Et ce jeune homme qui a pris contact avec moi ? Kyouya Ootori il me semble.

Haruhi lui jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui était plus terrifié qu'autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Rien du tout, calme-toi. (Elle-même continuait calmement de s'occuper de sa blessure). J'ai juste compris au ton qu'il a utilisé que vous étiez plus ou moins ensemble. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, mais je pense qu'il serait bénéfique que tu te confies à lui.

\- Je pense que c'est à moi d'en juger, se braqua Haruhi.

Riko décida donc de changer d'angle d'attaque.

\- Ce sont trois hommes qui t'ont agressé, c'est bien ça.

Haruhi acquiesça.

\- Quelle est ton opinion des hommes ?

Le nettoyage de la plaie venait juste de finir, et Riko préparait son matériel pour refaire un bandage propre. Haruhi réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas la question.

\- Est-ce que l'impression que tu avais sur eux a changé ? Est-ce que tu en as peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Haruhi. Je ne pense pas avoir peur, pas de ceux que je connais en tout cas, mais, en règle générale, je me méfie d'eux.

\- Je vois. Et à l'arrivée au club d'hôtes ? Tu n'étais entourée que de garçons, et tu es quand même restée.

\- Et bien, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais une fille, et même après qu'ils l'aient su, plus ou moins tardivement d'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais rien fait contre mes intérêts et ont toujours pris soin de moi, enfin en général, alors j'imagine que je me suis sentie en sécurité.

Haruhi suivit les instructions de Riko alors que celle-ci lui refaisait son bandage.

\- Ne t'éloignes pas de tes amis d'accord, et fais leur confiance.

Haruhi acquiesça, et Riko lui annonça que c'était fini.

\- A demain alors, la salua Haruhi.

\- A demain, passe une bonne journée, lui souhaita Riko.

En passant la porte, Haruhi sentit un poids se libérer de ses épaules, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de porter jusque-là. Kyouya vint directement à sa rencontre.

\- Tout va bien, ça s'est bien passé ?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude et il avait directement enfermé les mains d'Haruhi dans les siennes.

\- Nickel, répondit Haruhi avec un sourire. Tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite de l'infirmerie improvisée et allèrent en cours.

Une routine s'installa alors durant la semaine, Kyouya venant chercher Haruhi avant le début des cours pour qu'elle soit soignée, et la ramenant après le club. Il lui arrivait parfois de rester avec elle, lorsqu'elle devait aller faire les courses ou le ménage. Elle lui avait interdit la lessive quand il avait failli inonder l'appartement de savon. Kyouya n'avait pas croisé une seule fois le père d'Haruhi. Quand il en avait fait la remarque, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu non plus.

C'était jeudi soir quand Kyouya, après avoir essuyé la vaisselle, annonça à Haruhi ce que ses parents lui avaient déclaraient le matin.

\- Demain soir, mes parents partent en voyage d'affaire une semaine. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu viennes passer le week-end à la maison.

Haruhi se retourna, oubliant quelques secondes le riz qu'elle faisait cuire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle refusait d'y croire.

\- Je ne te proposerais pas sinon.

Le sourire de Kyouya lui confirma que ce n'était pas une blague, et elle sauta presque de joie en s'en rendant compte. Heureusement pour sa dignité, elle parvint à se contenir.

\- Dans ce cas c'est oui, et même doublement oui !

\- Alors c'est décidé, je viendrais te chercher samedi matin, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer.

\- C'est quoi ?

L'expression intriguée d'Haruhi fit rire Kyouya. Il avait pris cet air suffisant, comme s'il savait déjà que ce qu'il allait lui montrer lui plairait.

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

Il agrémenta sa réponse d'un clin d'œil qui énerva particulièrement Haruhi.

\- Je déteste les surprises, c'est ce que je hais le plus au monde, se plaignit-elle.

Ses lèvres étaient tordues dans une expression boudeuse qui donnait envie à Kyouya de l'embrasser pour lui retirer, mais il se retint. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard.

\- Celle-là, tu vas l'adorer.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Haruhi retourna à sa préparation du repas pour cacher son air sceptique. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et Kyouya se colla contre son dos, le menton posé sur sa tête.

\- J'aime pas quand t'es sûr de toi comme ça.

\- Je sais. (Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de continuer) Mais je peux te promettre que tu vas adorer.

Haruhi se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant, et elle dût supporter Kyouya littéralement sur son dos pendant toute la durée de sa préparation de repas, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Ce soir encore, Haruhi ne vit pas son père.

Son père l'ayant évité toute la semaine, Haruhi s'était résolue à le prévenir de son absence en lui laissant un mot sur la table. Elle avait donc son sac prêt pour le week-end quand Kyouya arriva à son appartement à huit heures trente le samedi. Il l'aida à porter ses sacs jusqu'à la voiture, lui apprit que l'infirmière l'attendrait directement chez lui pour ses soins et ils prirent la route.

Après les soins prodigués à Haruhi dès son arrivée, Kyouya l'entraîna à sa suite afin de lui faire visiter la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez Kyouya, et Haruhi était émerveillée par la taille de l'habitation. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit grand, bien sûr, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Ils montèrent des escaliers et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir. Kyouya lui ouvrit la troisième porte à droite, dans la partie gauche du couloir. Sa chambre faisait bien le double de l'appartement d'Haruhi, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une remarque :

\- La démesure, c'est compris dans le lot de la richesse ou c'est juste spécifique à Ouran ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire d'où perçait le stress, que décela Kyouya en se tournant vers elle.

\- C'est compris dans le lot je pense. Suis-moi, on va déposer tes affaires.

En guise de chambre, Kyouya avait une grande pièce avec une mezzanine. La partie basse était un genre de salon, avec fauteuils, canapés et table basse. Une télé écran plat était accrochée au mur, face à une commode qui semblait contenir tous les vêtements de Kyouya. Il y avait également une porte, près des fenêtres, ce qui laissait prévoir une autre pièce sous la chambre. Une salle de bain peut-être ?

Un escalier plaqué contre le mur de gauche menait à l'étage supérieur. Haruhi suivit Kyouya et découvrit un espace incroyablement grand, réservé en tout et pour tout à un lit double, un bureau d'angle avec matériel informatique et assez de place pour travailler, une bibliothèque moyennement remplie et deux tables de nuit sur lesquels étaient posées des plantes. Tout était extrêmement bien rangé, rien ne dépassait. Haruhi remarqua également une autre porte à droite du lit.

\- Ma chambre, présenta Kyouya. Le lit où je dors, le bureau où je travaille, en bas tu as pu voir mon salon, et ici (il désigna la porte inconnu), c'est la salle de bain.

\- Mais, alors l'autre porte en bas ? demanda Haruhi.

\- En bas c'est mon atelier, où je dessine et où je peins. Je te le montrerai si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas vraiment en état et j'ai prévu autre chose pour toi cet après-midi.

\- Et pour ce matin ?

Kyouya s'approcha d'Haruhi pour prendre ses mains et les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Ce matin, je te fais visiter la maison, il faudra bien ce temps-là, mais je veux que tu te sentes aussi à l'aise que possible ici, ensuite nous irons manger.

La visite se poursuivie alors, seulement interrompue par les questions d'Haruhi :

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi grand chez tous les membres du club ou c'est seulement chez toi ?

\- Le manoir des Hiitachin est bien plus grand, c'est leur demeure principale. Ici, c'est seulement une habitation secondaire. Idem pour le manoir des Suoh, mais Tamaki n'y a jamais mis les pieds alors j'ai seulement ouï dire de sa taille. Les maisons principales des Haninozuka et des Morinozuka sont également beaucoup plus grandes que celle-ci. Mais même leurs demeures secondaires sont plus grandes alors ce n'est pas très significatif.

\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Ah oui, se reprit aussitôt Haruhi, j'oubliais, tu sais toujours tout sur tout le monde.

\- Seulement pour mieux cerner toutes mes options.

\- Tu fais tellement peur parfois…

La matinée avait été suffisante pour visiter la maison entière, et le repas était prêt lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger. Kyouya ne voulut rien dire de sa surprise qui attendait toujours Haruhi. La seule information qu'il lâcha fut :

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout visité ici.

Cette remarque intrigua Haruhi qui se mit presque à manger plus vite pour découvrir sa surprise, ce qui lui valut quelques réprimandes de la part de Kyouya. Il l'empêcha de débarrasser la table à la fin du repas et l'invita plutôt à le suivre. Il l'entraîna vers l'arrière de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Tout semblait plus sombre, moins habité. Cette partie amenait vers ce qui ressemblait à des écuries.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça, lui répondit Kyouya, c'est mon écurie.

Il l'entraîna derrière lui en lui prenant la main. L'hésitation était visible sur le visage d'Haruhi et elle semblait regretter d'avoir accepté de venir. Il semblait qu'elle pesait les options entre continuer de le suivre et rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Il avait donc paru plus judicieux à Kyouya d'attraper sa main afin de la retenir. Il commença à lui présenter les différentes portes qu'on pouvait apercevoir. Il en désigna à leur droite :

\- Ici, c'est là où je range toutes les affaires de mon cheval. Juste après (il désigna la porte suivante) c'est la pièce où je range la plupart de mes affaires et où je me change. A notre gauche (il montra la porte en face), je range tout le matériel d'entretien. (Il lui désigna ensuite une grande porte ouverte sur un espace clos de trois côtés) Ici, c'est le box que je laisse en libre accès. Pride peut y accéder depuis l'extérieur, il choisit s'il préfère dormir dehors ou ici. Regarde, il est dehors.

Haruhi regarda dans la direction indiquée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que l'écurie était ouverte sur un champ immense, beaucoup plus grand qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer en voyant la maison. Un cheval qui semblait blanc, qui était en tout cas très clair, broutait paisiblement au milieu du champ. La main tenant toujours celle d'Haruhi, Kyouya l'avait amenée jusqu'au bord du champ. S'asseyant, il l'entraîna avec elle, et l'attira contre lui lorsqu'elle le regarda un peu apeurée avant de lui expliquer :

\- Pour l'instant, on va juste s'asseoir là et le regarder. Il viendra nous voir de lui-même. Tu vas voir, il a son petit caractère. (Haruhi pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix, même si elle ne le voyait pas). Concentre-toi pour te détendre. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur tant que je suis là, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais amené ici. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Haruhi s'était attendue totalement à autre chose, et pas simplement à attendre et regarder ce cheval brouter. Il lui traversa l'esprit que Kyouya se moquait d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler en sentant sa tension, et à caresser son bras pour la détendre. Il lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, car le cheval ne faisait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Ce n'était pas un prédateur, mais une proie. Pour lui, c'était nous les prédateurs. Mais Pride était un cas particulier. Kyouya et lui se connaissaient depuis que Kyouya avait cinq ans, et Pride sept. C'était un véritable ami pour Kyouya, son meilleur ami même. Il l'avait accompagné pour passer ses diplômes et lui avait permis de les avoir. Il l'avait aussi accompagné depuis son premier concours. Il avait tout vécu avec lui. Le travail qu'ils avaient fourni ensemble était immense. Mais Pride ne supportait pas la présence d'autres chevaux. Ce constat avait grandement attristé Kyouya, qui voulait le voir évoluer au sein d'un troupeau, comme les autres chevaux, mais après plusieurs essais infructueux, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Pride devrait vivre seul. Le problème ne venait pas des autres chevaux, au contraire. C'était uniquement de sa faute. Pride était tyrannique avec eux. Il les empêchait de manger, les chassait, les persécutait. Une vraie teigne ! Il avait donc été isolé dans le pré à l'arrière de sa maison, et Kyouya essayait de lui rendre visite tous les jours afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Il commença ensuite à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pride était très protecteur envers Kyouya, et n'acceptait personne s'il n'était pas présent. Mais à partir du moment où Kyouya était là, on pouvait lui mettre un débutant sur le dos sans aucun souci. Ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois. C'était un cheval très intelligent qui connaissait parfaitement tous les ordres vocaux. La plupart du temps, Kyouya ne le montait avec rien de plus qu'une cordelette autour de l'encolure. Les rares concours qu'il faisait encore avec lui, lorsqu'il avait le temps, il y allait sans mors. Si cela surpris Haruhi au départ, elle n'en montra rien. C'était Kyouya qui s'y connaissait, pas elle. Elle lui faisait donc entièrement confiance. Ils commenceraient par du travail à pied. Ensuite, si elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour ça, et qu'elle en avait envie, elle pourrait monter.

Haruhi se trouva beaucoup plus calme quand Kyouya l'invita à se relever et à la suivre vers la pièce qui contenait ses affaires.

\- J'ai préparé des affaires à ta taille, tu peux te changer.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire, demanda-t-elle, un peu angoissée par la possibilité qu'il lui fasse rembourser.

\- C'est indispensable, affirma-t-il.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle, vaincue, c'est toi l'expert.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, dont Kyouya retint la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir en pantalon moulant.

Il referma presque immédiatement la porte, évitant ainsi l'objet indéterminé qu'elle lui balança dessus, entendant juste qu'elle le traitait de pervers. Il avait un sourire fier de lui. L'expression d'Haruhi avait été drôle au-delà de ses espérances. Elle ne ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard, changée dans une tenue adéquate. Si elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- On va prendre ce qu'il faut pour travailler avec Pride.

Haruhi acquiesça et suivit Kyouya dans la pièce où était rangé le matériel. Elle le vit décrocher une sorte de harnais marron avec de la fourrure bleu. Il lui présenta l'ensemble le plus simplement possible.

\- Ceci s'appelle un licol. C'est ce qu'on met sur la tête du cheval quand on va le chercher. (Haruhi lui jeta un regard signifiant qu'elle n'était pas non plus totalement stupide, Kyouya se racla la gorge et reprit). Ici, c'est là qu'on passe le nez du cheval. On ne déboucle jamais cette partie, où alors dans de très rare cas. Pour mettre un licol, on se place à la gauche du cheval, en n'oubliant pas de le prévenir. On lui passe le nez dedans, ensuite on fait passer cette partie (il lui montra la lanière qu'il tenait dans la main droite) dans la boucle opposée, en passant derrière les oreilles. Quand on a fini, on donne le pain. Tu te sens de le faire ?

Le regard paniqué d'Haruhi répondit avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, je vais te regarder faire.

\- Alors prends ce sac si tu veux bien, on va en profiter pour le brosser, et comme tu vas apprendre à travailler avec lui, mieux vaut qu'il te connaisse avant.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton de plaisanterie, mais ce n'était pas pour rassurer Haruhi. Elle fit cependant ce que Kyouya lui avait demandé puis le suivit docilement dans le pré. Il appela Pride qui releva immédiatement la tête. Il vint de lui-même voir Kyouya. Haruhi s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres, observant simplement. La simplicité avec laquelle Kyouya mania le licol qui lui avait semblait si incompréhensible révélait des années de pratique. Il félicita Pride en lui donnant le pain, et elle le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose avant de l'enjoindre à le suivre. Haruhi remarqua que Pride était vraiment grand quand il arriva à sa hauteur. En tout cas, de son point de vue, il semblait immense.

\- Jamais je vais y arriver ! remarqua-t-elle sur un ton quelque peu étonné, peut être que l'idée soit venue en premier lieu dans l'esprit de Kyouya.

\- Mais si, c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y paraît, d'abord donne-moi ta main.

Haruhi obtempéra, et Kyouya conduisit sa main sous les naseaux de Pride. Il devait sentir sa main afin de la reconnaître. C'était comme une poignée de main entre le cheval et l'être humain et, en général, quand on se présentait à quelqu'un, on devait lui serrer la main par politesse. Il en allait de même avec les chevaux. Haruhi hocha la tête.

\- N'aie pas peur de lui parler surtout, lui recommanda Kyouya. Ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents qu'on veut nous faire croire, et ils comprennent ce qu'on leur dit.

\- Tu lui parles souvent ? demanda Haruhi.

\- Dès que je peux.

\- Et… (Elle rougit légèrement à sa question) Tu ne te sens pas ridicule ?

Kyouya rit à sa question. Il l'informa qu'on la lui posait souvent.

\- Non, je ne me sens pas ridicule. C'est comme si je parlais à mon meilleur ami, sauf qu'il ne me répond pas. En tout cas pas de façon conventionnelle.

Haruhi acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre, mais si Kyouya ne se sentait pas ridicule, alors elle n'avait pas à l'être. Elle se laissa ensuite guidée par Kyouya pour brosser le cheval. Cette phase de travail, qui l'était plus pour elle que pour Pride, lui permit de prendre confiance. Elle prenait conscience de la fragilité de l'animal, malgré son apparente force, de la douceur de ses poils, de la tranquillité et du calme qu'il dégageait. Elle se détendit et ne vit pas le temps passer. Kyouya termina le nettoyage en « faisant les pieds » comme il lui avait dit, ce qui consistait basiquement à soulever le pied du cheval et à nettoyer la terre dessous. Il lui proposa d'essayer et elle accepta. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Soulever le pied et le tenir demander une force qu'elle n'avait pas, mais Kyouya l'aida et la soulagea. Il lui montra où passer l'instrument qu'elle utilisait, le cure pied, quels endroits éviter car elle pouvait le blesser, et où commencer pour aller plus vite. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la tâche fut trop dure pour elle et Kyouya prit le relai, en la rassurant. Aucun débutant ne faisait les pieds d'un cheval dès le premier contact, c'était beaucoup trop difficile. C'était quelque chose qui venait avec le temps, voilà tout. Lui-même ne réfléchissait même plus lorsqu'il le faisait. C'était devenu un automatisme.

Lorsque Pride fut propre et que Kyouya se fut assuré qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, Kyouya annonça en se tournant vers Haruhi :

\- Maintenant, c'est à nous deux de t'apprendre la confiance et la rigueur.

Il lui passa la longe et se plaça à côté d'elle. Haruhi le regarda comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. N'oublie pas de lui parler surtout. Il te suffit de lui dire de marcher, et ensuite tu marches. Le plus important c'est d'avoir confiance en toi. Tu dois guider le cheval. Si tu n'es pas sûre d'avoir envie d'y aller, il n'ira pas non plus.

Haruhi acquiesça avant de se décider. Elle avança, tout en demandant à Pride de marcher. A sa grande surprise, Pride s'exécuta. Kyouya resta à côté d'elle tout le long de la séance. Il lui montra comment faire avancer Pride à côté d'elle, comment le faire s'arrêter, comment le faire tourner autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut assez à l'aise, Kyouya lui permit de s'arrêter et amena une récompense pour Pride. Il était aussi bon pour les humains de s'arrêter sur un exercice réussit.

Kyouya indiqua à Haruhi le centre du champ où elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il allait lui-même en profiter pour travailler Pride, et ça ferait une démonstration à Haruhi.

Haruhi n'avait jamais vu Kyouya aussi détendu, aussi épanoui. Il était d'ordinaire maître de ses mouvements, mais ce n'était alors pas vraiment naturel, alors que là, tout l'était. Elle le vit détacher la longe, et il envoya Pride sur un cercle en s'aidant d'une grande tige avec une ficelle, qu'il appela une chambrière. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus facile que ça ne l'était réellement, et ils offraient un vrai spectacle à Haruhi, qui était incapable de décrire la moitié des figures qu'ils réalisaient. Le temps passa à toute vitesse, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Kyouya laissa Haruhi faire un dernier câlin à Pride. Elle le monterait le lendemain.

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, il répond parfaitement à ma voix. Tant que je serais là, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit Haruhi.

Le soir était arrivé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et Haruhi se trouvait à présent dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Kyouya, face au miroir. Elle avait enfilé un pyjama deux pièces, composé d'un pantalon violet et d'une chemise à manche longue assortie, dont elle serrait le tissu dans ses mains, au niveau de son ventre.

Franchir la porte pour retourner dans la chambre semblait insurmontable. Même si rien n'était censé se passer, le stress envahissait ses veines sans qu'elle parvienne à se ressaisir. Elle finit par se filer une gifle mentale monumentale et retourna dans la chambre d'un pas décidé. Kyouya était déjà couché dans le lit, à travailler sur son ordinateur. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle restait au bord du lit, sans le rejoindre.

\- Ça te va de dormir à gauche ? demanda-t-il d'un air concerné, en la voyant fixer les draps.

Haruhi releva les yeux et croisa son regard aux sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, c'est très bien. C'est juste bizarre de dormir dans ton lit.

Kyouya ne répondit rien et la regarda simplement se glisser sous les couvertures.

\- On a déjà dormi ensemble pourtant.

Haruhi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit et finit par avouer, un peu honteuse :

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent. On n'est pas en vacances, mais chez toi, dans ton propre lit. Je trouve que ça donne une nouvelle dimension à la chose.

On entendit le bruit de l'ordinateur qui s'éteignait, et il fut posé sur la table de chevet. Puis ce fut à la lampe de chevet de s'éteindre. Le bruit d'un corps qui bougeait. Et les bras de Kyouya qui entourèrent Haruhi pour la rassurer.

\- Je comprends, mais je crois qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, celle où je te disais que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi et que je ne ferais rien que tu ne voulais pas.

\- Oui je sais, et j'ai confiance en toi, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que ta chambre, c'est quand même l'incarnation de ton intimité dans une maison. Je trouve ça intimidant d'y avoir accès.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Haruhi remue pour trouver une position plus confortable et que Kyouya relâche son étreinte pour lui permettre de mieux bouger. La seule solution qu'elle sembla trouver fut d'étendre son bras hors du lit.

\- Ton bras te fait mal ?

\- Oui, mais ça peut aller, c'est supportable la plupart du temps. Ça tire un peu, c'est tout.

\- Je…

\- Si tu me dis que tu t'excuses, je te promets que je t'envoie un coup de talon !

Le rire de Kyouya parvint immédiatement aux oreilles d'Haruhi, et elle se détendit.

\- Très bien, je ne dirais rien alors. Bonne nuit.

Kyouya enlaça sa main droite avec celle d'Haruhi.

\- Bonne nuit aussi, répondit-elle.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout en commentaire :D


	7. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis pas mal avancée sur le chapitre 6, qui sera découpé en 2 parties, parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à dire. Ce chapitre est très long, c'est le chapitre charnière de l'histoire. Il va normalement répondre à beaucoup de vos questions, si tout se passe bien. Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé pour donner exactement l'effet que je souhaitais ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vraiment vos avis sur ce coup. Me lâchez pas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure

Article 48 :  
Le terme « mignon » ne doit pas être utilisé en d'autres occasions que pour décrire une meuf qu'on veut se faire.

Ce matin-là Haruhi avait rendez-vous à l'infirmerie pour se faire enlever ses points de suture. Elle les avait gardés pendant un mois entier, et les médecins qui s'étaient occupés d'elle avait jugé que la blessure était assez cicatrisée. Pour cette fois, Kyouya avait été autorisé à l'accompagner dans la salle reconvertie en infirmerie. Haruhi était assise sur la table d'auscultation, attendant l'infirmière qui préparait son matériel, et Kyouya était à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main.

\- Alors, comment ça va ce matin ? demanda l'infirmière en mettant ses gants, en se tournant vers sa patiente.

Haruhi déglutit, et jeta un regard un peu anxieux vers Kyouya à sa droite, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant en retour.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle.

\- Bon, très bien alors. On va regarder tout ça.

Haruhi tendit machinalement son bras, et l'infirmière défit le pansement qui l'entourait. La blessure était propre, ce qui sembla satisfaire Riko qui attrapa divers instruments dont Haruhi ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- Je vais pouvoir t'enlever ces fils maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal. Ça tire un peu, c'est tout.

Riko arborait un sourire qu'Haruhi n'aurait pas su identifier. Il était rassurant, mais en même temps ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Elle serra plus fort la main de Kyouya comme si elle avait peur de tomber, et attendit sagement que Riko commence. Haruhi s'empêcha de regarder. Elle fixa son regard sur Kyouya, qui lui parlait pour détourner son attention, mais elle ne saurait dire de quoi. Elle se concentrait sur son bras, sur cette sensation de tiraillement désagréable qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir, sur les fils qu'elle pouvait presque sentir quitter son corps. Lorsque tout fut fini, elle senti une compresse être passée sur ses plaies, puis Riko parla.

Tout était flou pour Haruhi, qui ne se rendit pas compte du regard échangé par Kyouya et l'infirmière, un regard empli d'inquiétude, avant que cette dernière ne quitte la pièce. Quand Haruhi prit conscience que les soins étaient finis, elle porta lentement son regard sur son bras, sans donner de réponse à Kyouya qui l'appelait. Son bras. Non, ce n'était plus vraiment le sien, plus maintenant. Elle sentait encore le couteau contre sa peau, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les cicatrices le marbraient. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque-là, que c'en était à ce point. C'était même pire. Elle l'analysa très posément, regarda chaque zébrure qui ressortait sur sa peau, plus rouge que le reste et gonflée, qui s'entrecroisaient pour former des dessins étranges. Et soudain, la réalisation lui tomba dessus, comme les larmes qui se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues.

Devant sa réaction, Kyouya la prit dans ses bras, plaquant sa tête contre son torse pour qu'elle arrête de regarder, comme avec un enfant devant un film d'horreur. Il sentait les larmes mouiller sa chemise mais n'en avait que faire. Sa main caressait les cheveux d'Haruhi pour l'apaiser, mais elle semblait perdue dans une douleur qui lui était inconnue. Alors, elle se mit à parler de façon décousue, à tenter de s'expliquer.

\- Mon bras… horrible… cicatrices… encore… je veux pas… je veux pas…

Kyouya la laissa se calmer, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Cela prit un moment mais il la sentit enfin se détendre dans ses bras, et ses larmes semblèrent se tarir. Elle releva la tête d'elle-même cinq minutes plus tard, avec un regard perdu comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des dernières minutes.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Kyouya lui demanda de la regarder avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Haruhi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction, mais je ne t'obligerais jamais à m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais je veux que tu te souviennes que tu peux me parler de tout ce dont tu as envie, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu le sais hein ?

Haruhi hocha la tête, les yeux encore bouffis de sa crise de larmes. Elle serra son bras contre elle, ce que Kyouya ne chercha même pas à empêcher. Il la fit descendre de la table d'examen et, lorsqu'elle fut prête, l'accompagna à son premier cours.

Deux jours après « l'incident de l'infirmerie » comme l'appelait Haruhi, elle et Kyouya restèrent dans la salle de musique pour réviser après les clubs. La fin de la semaine n'annonçait pas seulement deux mois complets de vacances. Elle annonçait également des contrôles dans chaque matière, comme si les profs venaient juste de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin de notes. Haruhi travaillait un exercice de math qui semblait particulièrement difficile quand Kyouya attira son attention.

\- Tu fais quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

Haruhi releva la tête de son exercice et regarda Kyouya, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comme tous les ans, je vais aider Misuzu à Karuizawa, pourquoi ?

Kyouya semblait réfléchir, mais le sourire qu'il affichait, qu'on ne remarquait qu'en étant très attentif, signifiait qu'il savait en réalité déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Un silence s'était installé avant que Kyouya ne reprenne le cours de sa pensée :

\- Tu penses que Misuzu accepterait une aide en plus ? Bénévolement bien sûr.

La surprise fut immédiatement visible sur le visage d'Haruhi. Le sourire de Kyouya s'élargit. Il était fier de son effet. Il fallut une bonne minute à Haruhi pour reprendre ses esprits. En voyant l'air de Kyouya, elle comprit que la question n'était pas anodine.

\- Tu as déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai une résidence secondaire juste à côté de Karuizawa. Elle est généralement vide à cette période de l'année, mais je peux y faire venir quelques domestiques, et Tachibana, Ajima et Hotta seront évidemment présent en tant que mes gardes du corps, et par extension les tiens. Ça nous donnerait l'occasion de passer deux mois complets ensemble, juste tous les deux.

Haruhi sembla réfléchir à la proposition, ne laissant rien transparaître de son étonnement. Kyouya prouvait une fois de plus qu'il était un maître de l'organisation. Sa tendance à avoir réponse à tout était quelque peu énervante, mais Haruhi pouvait passer outre. Elle ne le changerait pas, alors il était inutile de s'énerver.

\- Misuzu ne sera sûrement pas contre. Tu devrais l'appeler, à moins bien sûr que tu n'ais déjà tout vu avec elle, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas. Mais je ne peux pas garantir la normalité de ta tenue de travail, dans tous les cas.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de Kyouya, mais il sembla considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire. Puis il haussa les épaules, et déclara qu'il prendrait contact avec Misuzu dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Haruhi retourna à ses révisions, observée par Kyouya, et aucun ne reprit la parole après ça.

La fin de semaine avait été rude mais le lundi suivant, Haruhi et Kyouya déposaient leurs affaires dans la résidence secondaire de Karuizawa avant d'aller prendre leur service pour l'été. Misuzu avait été soulagée par la proposition de Kyouya, le remerciant à outrance pour sa générosité et son altruisme. Comme l'année précédente, l'auberge semblait chaleureuse, colorée, et donnait envie de s'y arrêter pour se reposer. Mais Kyouya fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour lorsque Misuzu lui présenta avec un enthousiasme certain le tablier blanc à froufrou, parfaitement assorti à celui d'Haruhi, qu'il porterait pendant son service. Face à sa mine dépitée, Haruhi étouffa un rire et Kyouya lui lança un regard glacial. Elle s'éclipsa donc pour préparer les chambres, laissant le soin à Misuzu de former Kyouya lors de cette première journée.

Les rôles se répartirent assez vite. Si Misuzu passa moins de temps avec les clients et plus à l'administratif, Haruhi s'occupa du ménage des chambres et du service en salle, alors que Kyouya accueillait les clients, aidait à la préparation des repas (tout en évitant au maximum les ingrédients), et faisait la vaisselle. Les trois premiers jours avaient été les plus rudes, puis un rythme s'était naturellement installé, et même si Kyouya et Haruhi ne se croisaient que peu au cours de la journée, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble à regarder des films, quand ils ne tombaient pas directement de sommeil après avoir pris leurs douches.

Le jeudi midi, juste après le repas, ils eurent droit à une accalmie. Kyouya faisait tranquillement la vaisselle, il lui restait du temps avant de reprendre son service d'après-midi. L'évier devant lequel il se trouvait donnait sur la salle, ce qui permettait de transmettre aux cuisines les commandes des clients. Tout en lavant les assiettes, il observait Haruhi qui discutait avec l'un d'eux. Sa distraction n'échappa pas à Misuzu, qui était appuyée contre le mur à côté de l'évier. Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle décida de prendre la parole :

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps, entre vous deux ?

À cette question, Kyouya manqua de lâcher l'assiette qu'il lavait, et détourna son attention de la salle pour la porter sur Misuzu. Le regard perçant de l'aubergiste lui fit immédiatement détourner les yeux, et il se força à reprendre un visage indifférent avant de répondre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Un sourire victorieux, qui échappa à Kyouya, se dessina sur le visage de Misuzu. Elle observa les réactions de Kyouya avant de répondre. C'était assez drôle de voir comme il se tenait droit devant l'évier, tout en essayant de faire croire que le sujet ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

\- Je passe mes journées avec vous, je vois bien comment vous vous comportez. Vous avez l'air de graviter l'un autour de l'autre. Et puis, sérieusement Kyouya, qu'est-ce qui te pousserais à venir travailler bénévolement ici, si vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment Kyouya. Peut-être que ce qui me pousserait à le faire serait ce que vous avez dit au téléphone. Peut-être suis-je simplement généreux et altruiste.

Un silence inconfortable s'étala pendant lequel Kyouya termina la vaisselle qu'il lui restait, s'essuya les mains et s'adossa au mur, face à Misuzu. Il avait repris un air assuré. Contredire Misuzu paraissait vain, et Kyouya préférait la position de force dans un échange social. Il prit presque immédiatement la parole, une aura menaçante se dégageant de lui :

\- Vous comprendrez que personne ne doit être mis au courant. Pour des raisons évidentes, mon père n'approuverait pas cette relation. Et pour le moment, Ranka n'est pas non plus au courant. Nos autres camarades non plus, c'est pourquoi j'apprécierais énormément de discrétion de votre part.

Le regard de Misuzu se durcit, et elle répondit d'un ton où s'entendait le reproche :

\- Pour qui me prends-tu Kyouya ? Tu crois que je me mêlerais de choses qui ne me concernent pas ? Vos histoires me semblent assez compliquées pour que je vous laisse les gérer vous-même. (Son ton se radoucit et un sourire joyeux revint sur son visage, déstabilisant Kyouya). Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi l'abruti et les autres ne sont pas là. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est que vous cachiez cette relation au père d'Haruhi. Tu as proposé de lui en parler ?

\- Je l'ai mentionné une fois ou deux, mais elle a toujours refusé d'en parler, alors j'ai abandonné.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, reprit Misuzu sur un ton grave. Elle t'expliquera sans doute tout ça d'elle-même, mais Haruhi et son père n'ont pas, comme tu as pu le remarquer, une relation très fusionnelle. Ils sont comme ça depuis la mort de la mère d'Haruhi. Disons que quelque chose, dans leur relation, s'est brisé, surtout à cause de Ranka. Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi elle met toujours de la distance entre eux. Ranka essaie toujours de rattraper son erreur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il réussisse un jour.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas. Haruhi m'a parlé d'une dispute, après notre retour de vacances. C'était plutôt violent. En attendant, je la laisse décider d'en parler ou non à son père. Pour le moment, on essaie de faire en sorte que le moins de personne possible soient au courant. Mon père a des yeux à peu partout où je vais, ou en tout cas il essaie. S'il apprend pour notre relation, ce ne serait pas catastrophique pour moi, pas vraiment. Ce serait surtout pour mon père, puisque seul mon nom serait sali. Mais rien ne m'empêchera d'être toujours aussi riche. En revanche, ça pourrait être une véritable catastrophe pour Haruhi. Mon père, il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner de notre famille. Il l'obligerait à quitter Ouran, il la ruinerait, et ses rêves d'avocates seraient réduits à néant. Il est inconcevable que nous prenions un tel risque.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? se risqua Misuzu.

Kyouya reporta son attention sur la salle. Plusieurs clients avaient fini, et Haruhi passait de table en table avec son plateau pour débarrasser. Son sourire paraissait sincère, et contrairement à Kyouya qui mourait intérieurement de honte, elle n'avait rien de ridicule dans le tablier à froufrou qu'elle était également obligée de porter.

\- On est ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Le sourire heureux qui se dessina sur le visage de Kyouya lorsqu'Haruhi le remarqua et lui adressa un petit signe valait bien pour Misuzu toutes les preuves du monde. Elle finit par s'éclipser, reprenant son travail, tout comme Kyouya reprit son poste.

Le week-end arriva de façon presque inespérée tant la fatigue s'accumulait rapidement. Avec un bonheur presque orgasmique, Kyouya avait coupé tous les réveils de la pièce, celui de son téléphone et celui d'Haruhi. Il avait décrété une grasse matinée, et rien ne pouvait aller contre cela. Et même si ça n'avait pas plu à Haruhi, elle avait dû rester au lit jusqu'à dix heures passés, avec la promesse d'une surprise -perspective peu réjouissante pour elle- de la part de Kyouya. Elle avait donc supporté les bras possessifs de Kyouya, qui la prenait pour un doudou. Cependant, elle ne se plaindrait pas de passer deux heures entières plaquée consciemment contre le torse de Kyouya.

Lorsque Kyouya avait enfin décidé de se lever, Haruhi le questionna sur la surprise qui l'attendait. Celui-ci garda pourtant le silence et un sourire énigmatique pendant tout le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les deux habillés qu'il demanda à Haruhi de la suivre.

\- Où on va ? demanda-t-elle, un peu méfiante.

\- Nulle part, répondit Kyouya. On va juste marcher, visiter, acheter des souvenirs. Passer du temps tous les deux.

À cette réponse, Haruhi se détendit aussitôt. Si c'était ça, elle pouvait gérer.

Ils passèrent la majorité de l'après-midi à discuter tout en se promenant dans les rues, au milieu des passants, profitant de leur exil pour se tenir la main en public sans aucune angoisse d'être vus. Kyouya avait commenté chaque chose qu'il trouvait étrange ou que lui montrait Haruhi, chaque prix qui l'intriguait, chaque détail qu'il voyait et voulait lui partager. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un café en milieu d'après-midi pour prendre une collation, mais n'avaient finalement rien acheté en souvenir. Ils avaient deux mois complets pour trouver des babioles, et avaient bien l'intention que cette sortie ne soit pas l'unique qu'ils feraient ensemble à Karuizawa. Ils étaient finalement rentrés en voyant le soleil qui commençait à descendre à l'horizon. Haruhi avait cuisiné un dîner simple puis ils s'étaient préparés à se mettre au lit. Et Haruhi ressentit en sortant de la douche une tension étrange. Elle prit tout d'un coup conscience de la situation. Elle dormait avec Kyouya depuis cinq jours déjà, mais leur relation était restée on ne peut plus platonique en raison de la fatigue accumulée. Misuzu les faisait trimer comme des bêtes, et la plupart du temps ils s'étaient écroulés après le repas et s'étaient endormis juste après s'être couché. Mais ce soir, Haruhi sentait quelque chose de différent. Ils avaient fait une bonne nuit de sommeil, avaient pu passer la journée ensemble, et pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle aimait Kyouya de tout son cœur, évidemment, mais il y avait quand même une différence entre se chauffer et réellement passer aux choses sérieuses. Et Haruhi ne savait pas ce que voulait Kyouya, ni si elle était prête pour la seconde partie. Elle sursauta quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain et que la voix de Kyouya se fit entendre :

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

Haruhi répondit un peu trop vivement à son goût, et espéra immédiatement -sans grand espoir- que Kyouya ne remarquerait pas sa gêne :

\- Je me change et j'arrive.

Kyouya était assis sur le bord du lit lorsqu'Haruhi sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Elle triturait les bords de sa chemise de pyjama et affichait un air timide qu'il avait rarement vu chez elle. Elle s'était stoppée et semblait peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, ses yeux fixés sur le sol comme si elle n'osait pas le regarder. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se comportait de cette façon avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais Kyouya réalisa que c'était également la seule fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Vraiment seuls.

\- Approche, l'incita Kyouya d'une voix rassurante, et dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ?

Haruhi s'exécuta, toujours hésitante, tout en bafouillant :

\- Mais, mais rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas…

Kyouya attrapa ses mains et l'incita à faire les derniers pas encore entre eux.

\- Je te connais Haruhi, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Les yeux d'Haruhi restèrent fixés sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de formuler sa réponse.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, mais, et je sais que ce n'est pas l'impression que mon comportement a donnée, et que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le redis encore, je ne pense pas être prête pour le moment.

\- Je ne te force à rien du tout, répondit Kyouya. Tu avais autre chose en tête ?

Face au ton serein de Kyouya, Haruhi prit un peu plus d'assurance. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et organisa ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole :

\- J'aimerais qu'on attende d'être revenus à Tokyo et d'avoir annoncé notre couple à tout le monde avant d'aller plus loin. Pour l'instant, c'est les vacances, et l'ambiance est particulière et très propice à ce type de rapprochement, mais à Tokyo, ce ne sera pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître cette ambiance si c'est pour tout perdre plus tard. Et j'aurai l'impression de trahir nos amis.

Kyouya hocha simplement la tête. Il comprenait le point de vue d'Haruhi, et en réalité il le partageait et ressentait le même sentiment envers leurs amis. D'autant plus qu'il appréhendait les réactions de Tamaki et d'Hikaru, dont il connaissait les sentiments envers Haruhi.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout pour l'instant, mais je peux te proposer un deal.

Le visage de Kyouya arborait le sourire un peu mystérieux et flippant qu'il avait lorsqu'il savait qu'il gagnerait de l'argent. Là, il semblait surtout certain qu'il allait gagner tout court. Haruhi hésita juste une seconde avant de répondre, le temps de déceler une légère, à peine perceptible, trace de sincérité dans ce sourire.

\- Je t'écoute.

Le sourire de Kyouya s'élargit. Un sursaut de peur s'empara d'Haruhi mais elle tenta de se raisonner. C'était Kyouya, rien ne pourrait arriver de mal. Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, peut-être qu'il aurait fait quelque chose, mais maintenant, il ne ferait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyouya sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, à comment il allait le formuler, en prenant bien son temps. Haruhi allait finir folle s'il ne se dépêchait pas de…

\- Je te parle de préliminaires. – Le visage d'Haruhi vira immédiatement à un joli rouge cramoisi- Evidemment je ne te parle pas de maintenant, tu vas avoir le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à demain. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Le visage toujours aussi rouge, Haruhi hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Kyouya caressa doucement les mains qu'il tenait toujours, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Haruhi. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité et sa respiration était beaucoup plus calme que quelques instants auparavant. Ses joues avaient repris une couleur normale, et elle suivit Kyouya sans faire d'histoire lorsqu'il l'invita à se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Kyouya se réveilla avec un désagrément de taille, qu'il tenta immédiatement de dissimuler. Haruhi, toujours paisiblement endormie, se tortilla dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur réconfortante s'éloigner d'elle, et elle se colla de plus belle contre le torse de Kyouya. Cependant, toute la bonne volonté du monde et toutes les images qu'il conjura pour se calmer ne servirent à rien contre le corps chaud d'Haruhi blotti contre le sien. Ses mains serrèrent plus fort les hanches de la jeune fille alors qu'il prenait une inspiration contrôlée. Il devait se calmer, il n'était pas un animal en chaleur qui lui sauterait dessus sans contrôler ses instincts. Ce serait si bas ! Ce simple geste pourtant sembla suffire à réveiller Haruhi, qui se tortilla entre ses bras en grognant. Puis elle finit par se tourner entre ses bras, une légère rougeur sur les joues et le regard baissé.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Kyouya avec un sourire.

Voir Haruhi aussi embarrassée l'attendrirait toujours, surtout après leur discussion de la veille.

\- Tu as bien dormie ? demanda-t-il.

Haruhi hocha la tête.

\- Toi aussi, d'après ce que je sens, remarqua-t-elle.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Kyouya, et un sourire plutôt satisfait s'épanouit sur le visage d'Haruhi. Sourire qui se transforma en rire nerveux lorsque Kyouya la renversa sur le lit, bloquant son corps avec son propre poids. La scène avait comme un goût de déjà-vu, leur rappelant la soirée passée à la plage un an plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, la scène prenait des proportions beaucoup moins chastes alors que Kyouya s'emparait des lèvres d'Haruhi, lui tirant un gémissement d'anticipation et de soulagement. Il s'écarta cependant pour descendre immédiatement ses lèvres dans son cou, la laissant haletante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux soupirs.

Kyouya s'écarta légèrement, satisfait de la marque qu'il laissait dans le cou d'Haruhi, avant de répondre à sa question :

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour de l'expérimentation ? C'est exactement ce que je fais.

Le ton de sa voix ainsi que le sourire qu'il arborait apprit à Haruhi qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, ce qui, pour une fois, ne la dérangeait pas.

Kyouya reprit possession de la bouche d'Haruhi et sa main descendit le long de son corps, se faufilant sous la chemise de son pyjama. Sa main atteignit le haut de son ventre, avant de glisser vers son nombril en une caresse aérienne. Et il se figea.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Haruhi pour se rendre compte que le baiser s'était arrêté et que la main de Kyouya s'était arrêtée sur son ventre. À cette réalisation, une profonde panique s'empara d'elle et elle eut un violent mouvement de recul qui la précipita contre la tête de lit, où elle se recroquevilla en tenant fermement sa chemise contre son ventre. La panique se lisait sur son visage, et Kyouya était bien en peine de savoir quoi faire pour la calmer. Il tenta d'avancer sa main vers son épaule, mais la respiration étouffée de panique d'Haruhi le dissuada de finir son mouvement. Puis il finit par comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur : c'était lui, sa réaction, qui avait provoqué cette réaction. À présent, tout était clair.

\- Haruhi, calmes-toi, je ne te déteste pas d'accord ? Je t'aime, et je ne vais pas t'abandonner à cause de ça.

Il fallut quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Kyouya murmurait des paroles réconfortantes pour qu'Haruhi se calme. D'abord ses épaules se détendirent, puis elle quitta sa posture de replis et releva ses yeux brillant vers Kyouya. Elle semblait demander une confirmation de ce qu'il affirmait, alors Kyouya l'attira simplement contre son torse, un bras passé en travers de ses épaules. Il sentit à peine une seconde plus tard les larmes commencer à couler contre son tee-shirt.

\- Raconte-moi tout. D'où vient cette cicatrice ?

Un lourd silence suivit sa question puis, toujours cachée contre son torse, la voix à moitié étouffée, Haruhi pris une inspiration pour s'encourager et commença à parler :

\- C'est arrivé deux ans après la mort de ma mère. Plus rien n'était pareil. Mon père s'est mis à travailler beaucoup plus qu'avant et à boire et moi, je m'occupais de la maison. On ne se voyait presque plus et quand on se voyait, il était toujours saoul. Je ne veux pas lui parler. J'ai commencé à aller à l'école par mes propres moyens. Parfois, quand il n'y avait plus de bus le soir, la maîtresse me ramenait chez moi. Et une fois, après m'avoir ramenée, elle a voulu parler à mon père. Je n'étais pas censée écouter, mais j'entends tout quand même. Elle lui dit que s'il ne se reprend pas, elle contactera les services sociaux. À l'époque, je ne comprends pas tout ce que ça veut dire, mais je comprends que je ne pourrais plus être avec mon père, et même si la situation est difficile, je sais qu'au fond il a besoin de moi, alors même que je n'ai déjà plus besoin de lui. Après cette discussion, il a recommencé à s'occuper de moi, j'avais l'impression que tout redevenait comme avant. Mais un jour, alors que j'ai huit ans, il ne vient pas me chercher. Je sais qu'il a recommencé à boire, mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Alors je me cache et j'attends. La nuit tombe vite, et je commence à vraiment avoir froid, quand je vois une voiture éclairer la place où j'attends. Elle se gare et quatre hommes en descendent. J'essaye de me cacher mieux, mais ils me voient, et ils essayent de m'emmener avec eux, mais je résiste et me débats. Je crie de toutes mes forces et une autre voiture arrive. Je me dis que je suis sauvée, que c'est fini, mais au moment où les phares m'éclairent, je sens la douleur et je vois le couteau. Je sens la lame bouger à l'intérieur de mon ventre, et mon sang commence à couler, et j'ai froid. Je me revois tomber par terre, puis un autre homme a couru vers moi et il me parle d'un air paniqué. Après c'est le noir complet. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital, et un médecin m'expliquait que je venais d'être opérée et que je ne devais pas bouger à cause des points de sutures. Ensuite, comme je ne voulais pas parler aux infirmiers ni voir mon père, ils ont fait venir un psychologue, le Dr Kobayashi.

Haruhi s'arrêta quelques instants et releva la tête :

\- Je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à mon père ! S'il s'était contrôlé, s'il avait pensé à moi et qu'il n'avait pas recommencé à boire, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'ai failli partir en famille d'accueil après l'agression, mais mon psychologue s'y est fermement opposé.

Un silence suivit sa révélation, uniquement ponctué par les larmes qu'Haruhi ne pouvait plus retenir, et le froissement des draps quand elle bougeait pour montrer son malaise. Finalement, Kyouya prit la parole :

\- Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. (Il désigna son ventre) Je n'avais jamais fait attention, pas vraiment. Je comprends mieux aussi ce que m'a dit Misuzu cette semaine, sur la relation que tu as avec ton père. Bon, j'ai changé d'avis pour aujourd'hui. L'expérimentation s'arrête là. On va aller se laver, et on va se préparer plein de plats pour se faire un piquenique toute la journée devant des séries. J'en ai plein à rattraper.

Le dimanche s'était fini sur cette version étrange de Kyouya, qui détaillait à Haruhi des arcs scénaristiques complexes et des relations alambiquées entre les personnages. Haruhi avait fini par s'endormir, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Kyouya, vaincue par la fatigue bien avant la fin de la première saison de _Game of Thrones_. Il n'avait fallu que deux épisodes de plus pour que Kyouya s'avoue également vaincu et arrête finalement de lutter contre le sommeil, se laissant tomber lourdement dedans après avoir éteint la télé.

Haruhi se réveilla dans le noir total de la nuit, désorientée pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie, et la dernière image qu'elle avait en tête venait de la série qui passait à la télé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement allongée sur Kyouya, qui avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et qui la serrait de façon possessive, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Elle avait essayé, mais aucun moyen de se redresser. Sa jambe droite était coincée entre celles de Kyouya, et elle sentit malgré elle un rougissement trompeur gagner son visage. Elle sentit parfaitement l'érection de Kyouya se réveiller contre sa cuisse emprisonnée. Celui-ci commença à bouger, se réveillant peu à peu en grognant. Haruhi stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement, bloquant sa respiration de peur de l'avoir totalement réveillé. Aucune envie d'être la cible de ses foudres pour ce terrible affront ! Mais avant même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, Kyouya avait allumé la lumière, l'avait retournée et plaquée contre le matelas, la surplombant de toute sa stature. Ses lèvres allèrent immédiatement trouver leurs jumelles, et Haruhi se laissa entraîner dans le baiser amoureux qu'il lui accordait. Leurs langues jouaient doucement ensemble, les mains d'Haruhi s'accrochait à la chemise de Kyouya, et la main gauche de Kyouya se faufila doucement sous la robe d'Haruhi -robe qu'il avait lui-même choisi le matin, pour sa couleur rappelant les yeux de sa propriétaire- effleurant ses jambes. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et celle de Kyouya migra dans le cou où trônait déjà une marque. Haruhi tourna sa tête pour lui laisser l'accès alors que la main de Kyouya restait aux abords de sa culotte, sans jamais tenter d'aller plus loin que l'élastique. Haruhi fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela la frappa lorsque Kyouya se contenta d'embrasser son cou sans tenter d'y laisser la moindre marque. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit avec un visage endormi et surpris dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

\- Toi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répliqua Haruhi. Elle paraissait assez remontée, et Kyouya se demanda instantanément ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis une de ces tasses en porcelaine qu'on utilise au club ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile !

Kyouya resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre. L'air contrarié d'Haruhi n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage :

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une petite chose fragile Haruhi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça.

Une respiration profonde, puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Haruhi reprit son calme, se rendant compte que Kyouya n'avait pas eu conscience de sa façon d'agir. Son regard devint las, et ce fut sur un ton plus calme qu'elle expliqua :

\- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte. Comparé à ce matin, tu te comportes de façon beaucoup trop douce. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une brute, qu'on se comprenne bien, juste, arrête de me toucher comme si tu avais peur que je me brise. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment là et ça me perturbe.

Kyouya acquiesça, semblant comprendre ce qu'Haruhi essayait de lui dire. Sa main gauche repartit immédiatement sous la robe d'Haruhi, pour plonger presque instantanément sous le tissu feutré de sa culotte, alors que sa bouche repartait à l'assaut du cou sur lequel il s'appliqua à laisser plusieurs marques. Haruhi poussa plusieurs soupirs -enfin- et un gémissement sourd quand les doigts de Kyouya commencèrent à jouer habilement avec son clitoris. Elle se rendit à peine compte que sa robe fut remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Kyouya ne vienne jouer avec la peau à la naissance de ses seins. Il baissa ensuite lentement sa culotte, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et Haruhi le regarda faire. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, ceux gris d'orage de Kyouya et ceux bruns ambrés d'Haruhi, en cet instant tellement plus profond qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Haruhi sembla alors réaliser qu'elle était à demi-nue. Son regard laissa transparaitre un début de panique et son premier réflexe fut de vouloir refermer ses jambes. Cependant, les mains de Kyouya l'empêchèrent de finir son mouvement et ses doigts commencèrent des caresses expertes visant à la détendre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant leurs langues dans un baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'elle fut assez détendue, Kyouya se glissa entre ses jambes, cassant le baiser. Il termina de lui retirer sa robe et lui caressa la joue.

\- Ça va Haruhi, on ne va pas plus loin que ce qu'on a dit, d'accord ?

Les mains de Kyouya, glissées sous les cuisses d'Haruhi, reprirent leurs caresses et sa bouche s'approcha de la peau blanche qui semblait l'appeler. Un soupir échappa à Haruhi lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Kyouya aspirer doucement sa peau, sa langue jouant avec et la rendant folle. Ses caresses ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, et elle ne se rendit compte que Kyouya s'était déplacé que lorsqu'elle le sentit aspirer son clitoris, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement sourd. Sa main gauche alla agripper les cheveux de Kyouya, comme un réflexe, sans pour autant serrer, alors que la droite tordait le drap. Son plaisir était si intense qu'elle ne sentit pas la main de Kyouya se poser sur son ventre, juste sur le renflement de sa cicatrice. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa tête renversée en arrière, et elle ne sentait que cet immense plaisir, qui enflait de plus en plus au creux de son ventre. Ses gémissements se firent plus sourds et plus rapprochés, un vrai délice pour les oreilles de Kyouya, qui s'affairait toujours entre les jambes largement ouvertes d'Haruhi. Le plaisir enfla de plus en plus, devenant presque insupportable, faisant quémander plus à Haruhi, toujours plus, jusqu'à finalement exploser. Elle se cambra en poussant un cri inarticulé, surpris, s'agrippant comme elle pouvait aux draps et aux cheveux à sa portée, Kyouya prolongeant son orgasme et l'accompagnant en suçant plus fort. Il finit par s'éloigner quand le corps d'Haruhi retomba mollement sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Un baiser se posa sur son front alors qu'elle était toute occupée à savourer les sensations avant qu'elles ne s'estompent et à rattraper son souffle, soudain plus du tout préoccupé par sa nudité. Elle entendit un vague murmure dont elle ne comprit pas le sens, trop perdue dans le brouillard post-orgasmique. Elle réalisa le départ de Kyouya au moment où la porte de la salle de bain se referma et qu'il la souleva pour la glisser sous les couvertures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça, expliqua-t-il en se glissant à son tour sous l'édredon.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans le noir, puis attira Haruhi vers lui pour la maintenir au chaud.

\- Mais, et toi ?

Sa voix était déjà lointaine, comme enveloppée de sommeil.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Kyouya en l'embrassant sur le front.

Une seconde environ après, Haruhi s'était endormie.

La semaine s'était déroulée dans le plus grand des calmes, ponctuée par les maladresses de Kyouya dans la cuisine ou au service -il avait réussi à renverser un plateau complet de tasses de café sur Haruhi en lui rentrant dedans, parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, trop concentré à ne rien renverser- et par les expérimentations du couple le soir, entre deux épisodes d'une série qu'ils avaient chacun du mal à suivre. Au début mal à l'aise, Haruhi avait fini par perdre sa timidité et par apprivoiser non seulement son propre corps, mais aussi celui de Kyouya. Elle était toujours mortifiée par certaines choses qu'ils expérimentaient, et franchement gênée si elle y repensait, mais elle apprenait, petit à petit. Le fait de voir Kyouya aussi à l'aise, en dépit de ses cicatrices, l'aidait énormément.

La voiture filait à toute allure sur la route dégagée. C'était leur dernier week-end de libre. Ils avaient encore une semaine de travail avant de rentrer à Tokyo, ce qui leur laisserait deux semaines pour préparer la rentrée de septembre. Ils faisaient route vers des sources thermales où Kyouya leur avait réservé l'après-midi du samedi. Haruhi avait protesté, bien évidemment, ce qui avait entraîné une dispute sur le sujet qui en déclenchait toujours entre elle et les membres du club d'hôte. Haruhi estimait donc que cette réservation revenait à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, alors que Kyouya ripostait que le stress occasionné par le travail s'était accumulé et devait être évacué avant la reprise des cours, et que puisqu'il en disposait en grande quantité, il serait parfaitement stupide de ne pas en profiter. La dispute avait tourné en bouderie pour Haruhi lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sans argument face à la logique imparable de Kyouya. Bouderie qui avait duré une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Haruhi, toute rougissante et pantelante, ne revienne s'excuser. La réconciliation n'en avait été que plus délicieuse, même si pas tout à fait satisfaisante encore. Elle rougissait encore de ce genre de pensée, mais Kyouya semblait heureux qu'elle se sente de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, alors elle tentait d'arrêter de se restreindre. Le paysage défilait depuis un bout de temps sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention lorsque Kyouya pressa sa main et lui désigna des montagnes à sa droite.

\- Regardes Haruhi. C'est là que se trouve la source que j'ai réservé.

\- C'est très beau, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est encore mieux à l'intérieur, se contenta de dire Kyouya avec un clin d'œil énigmatique.

Et en effet ça l'était. Le cadre était à tomber par terre. Ils avaient une chambre qui donnait directement sur la source, qui était entourée d'arbres hauts de plusieurs mètres. La montagne était visible en toile de fond, et le bruit des oiseaux avait ce quelque chose d'apaisant qu'on espérait trouver en partant en vacances. La colère d'Haruhi, s'il en subsistait encore, était à présent totalement oubliée.

\- C'est magnifique, Kyouya, c'est parfait.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il. Allez, allons vérifier si la source est aussi parfaite qu'elle en a l'air.

Ils se changèrent pudiquement, chacun de son côté. Kyouya fut le premier à entrer dans l'eau, s'installant contre le bord, au fond du bassin. Haruhi mit plus de temps. Même si elle avait fait des progrès, elle n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise avec sa nudité, pas dans ce contexte en tout cas. Elle entra à son tour dans l'eau en cachant un maximum de son corps, mais n'osa pas se rapprocher de Kyouya. Celui-ci, avec un petit soupir proche du désespoir, attrapa son bras et la rapprocha d'office, l'appuyant contre son torse. A force de caresses, elle finit par se détendre. Tous deux profitaient de la chaleur de l'eau lorsqu'Haruhi lança :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, répondit Kyouya sans s'intéresser plus que ça à la conversation.

Haruhi lui décocha un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes qui le fit grogner.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! se plaignit-elle. Sérieusement, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, abdiqua-t-il.

Il s'était redressé en sentant la gêne dégagée par Haruhi, qui s'était légèrement éloignée de lui.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de copines avant moi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une question qui va servir de prétexte à une crise de jalousie ? renchérit-il.

Haruhi se retourna, et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Kyouya, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à piquer ce genre de crise sur le passé. De toute façon je ne pourrais rien y faire, puisque c'est déjà arrivé, alors pourquoi me fatiguer ? Nan, je te pose cette question par simple curiosité, et peut-être un peu aussi par pure angoisse.

Kyouya la regarda quelques instants sans répondre. Il sonda son regard pour vérifier qu'elle ne mentait pas, même s'il connaissait en vérité déjà la réponse. Il finit par pousser un soupir résigné, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le bord qu'il avait délaissé, et prit la parole, cette fois sérieux :

\- J'ai eu quelques…aventures je dirais. Rien de sérieux en tout cas. J'ai toujours cru que mon père me choisirait une fiancée en temps voulu, et que je ne pourrais pas profiter de ma vie à ce moment-là. Et puis, c'était plutôt facile avec le club d'hôtes. Certaines filles étaient plus…audacieuses que d'autres. Et elles savaient que ça ne durerait pas plus d'un soir alors…

Haruhi prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent avec moi ?

Kyouya haussa les épaules :

\- C'est toi, c'est tout.

\- Et tu ne penses plus que ton père t'imposera une fiancée ?

\- Oh si, je sais qu'il le fera, mais je m'en fiche. Mon père n'a plus son mot à dire sur ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez lu jusque-là, laissez-moi une petite review :D (oui le pouce bleu n'existe pas comme sur Youtube ^^). Maintenant je vous laisse avant de partir en stage, souhaitez moi bonne chance :D Gros bisous à tous !


	8. Chapter 6-1

Bonjour à tous :D Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas posté déjà ? Même moi je sais plus ^^' Je ne sais même pas si des gens lisent toujours cette fanfic ^^ Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. C'était un peu le gros chamboulement dans ma vie en ce moment. J'ai passé énormément de temps à préparer le concours (que je n'ai pas eu) et j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un, alors forcément j'en ai profité, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre n'est pas relu, et il est en 2 parties. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7, qui sera également en 2 parties je pense. S'il reste quelqu'un qui lit cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera finie un jour. Ce sera sans doute ma dernière fanfic, ensuite j'écrirais mes propres histoires je pense, alors je veux faire les choses bien. Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture. Si l'un d'entre vous a lu ce mot jusqu'au bout, félicitation, tu es l'Elu ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les inhibitions viennent de la peur du jugement des autres

Article 83 :

« Un Pote ne peux pas empêcher un autre Pote de se faire une fille, à moins que se la faire ne lui fasse briser le Code. »

Le 4 Septembre était arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante et plutôt mal accueillie par les lycéens. Haruhi avait retrouvé ses uniformes de garçon, le club d'hôtes, et l'étrange distance qu'elle était obligée de mettre entre elle et Kyouya. Lui avait retrouvé toutes ces choses, agrémentées du discours de chaque professeur sur les examens de fin d'année et sur leur diplôme, ainsi que Tamaki. Tamaki qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles, Tamaki qui dissertait sur ses idées irréalisables pour le club d'hôtes et, plus globalement, Tamaki qui le collait, l'empêchant de créer la moindre occasion pour voir Haruhi. Il n'avait fait que la croiser en se rendant au déjeuner, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que la saluer poliment tandis qu'elle se faisait entraîner vers leur classe par Hikaru et Kaoru, alors que lui-même se faisait emmener par Tamaki qui clamait qu'il mourait de faim. L'éclair de tristesse qui était passé sur son visage lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Kyouya ne pouvait pour l'instant rien y faire. Pour lui aussi, c'était difficile de se retrouver dans cette situation après avoir passé deux mois complets ensemble. Il était décidément temps que leur petit secret n'en soit plus un.

La semaine était passée, chaque jour se déroulant comme le précédent, Haruhi et Kyouya profitant des quelques minutes qu'ils pouvaient s'octroyer seuls à seuls après les heures de club. Le samedi matin était arrivé et avec lui un message d'Haruhi. Ranka faisait des heures supplémentaires au bar et ne serait presque pas là du week-end. Quarante minutes plus tard, Kyouya frappait à la porte de l'appartement d'Haruhi.

\- Ça peut plus durer comme ça, lâcha Haruhi dès que Kyouya eût passé la porte.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, répliqua Kyouya en se tournant vers elle.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires qu'Haruhi se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Kyouya referma ses bras sur elle, caressant sa tête qu'elle avait enfoncée dans son torse.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils profitèrent quelques instants de l'étreinte avant de se séparer. L'inquiétude était lisible sur le visage d'Haruhi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Kyouya poussa un soupir.

\- On n'a plus le choix je crois. Il faut qu'on l'annonce.

\- Ils vont tellement mal le prendre.

\- C'est possible, répondit Kyouya en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ils devront bien s'y faire.

Haruhi sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répliquer :

\- Mais, si on l'annonce au club, est-ce que ça ne va pas arriver jusqu'à ton père, et même s'ébruiter à travers toute l'école ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je suis même sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Face au regard d'incompréhension d'Haruhi, Kyouya lui proposa de s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer :

\- La plupart du temps, les informations ne circulent que du bas vers le haut. Ça signifie qu'après notre annonce, chacun de nos amis va en discuter avec ses parents. Ils feront ça pour diverses raisons, mais pas pour nous vendre. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Toujours est-il que les parents vont en discuter entre eux. Le père de Tamaki en parlera au mien, j'en suis sûr parce qu'il est très intéressé par toi. Mais ce qui est également certain, c'est que jamais les parents ne vont en parler à leurs enfants. En clair, peu importe si les parents des clientes ou des autres élèves sont au courant, les autres élèves de l'école, eux, ne le sauront jamais. Tu vas pouvoir garder ta couverture et ta place au club d'hôtes.

Un silence suivit son explication. Haruhi avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur ce monde qu'elle en avait parfois le tournis. Elle acquiesça et se leva pour préparer un thé. Être occupée la détendait, lui permettait de contrôler sa peur naissante.

\- Et quand ton père sera au courant, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Sa voix était faible, un murmure à peine audible. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Kyouya l'ait entendue jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur ses épaules.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Peu importe ce que mon père voudra faire, il n'y arrivera pas. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais décider de ma vie pour moi et je peux te garantir qu'il n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer !

Haruhi ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante.

\- Mercredi, ça te semble bien ? demanda Kyouya.

\- Pourquoi mercredi ?

\- Pour être sûrs qu'Hani et Mori seront là. Ça permet de faire une seule annonce.

\- Alors ça me va. Le plus tôt possible.

\- Je vais prévenir Tamaki dans ce cas, conclut Kyouya.

Tamaki avait trouvé la demande de Kyouya un peu étrange, lui avait jeté un regard soupçonneux, mais avait fini par acquiescer. Mori et Hani avaient été surpris, en arrivant le mercredi, de voir une pancarte sur la porte. Elle annonçait la fermeture exceptionnelle du club pour cause de réunion. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant d'entrer. Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru étaient déjà là. Les seuls manquant à l'appel étaient Kyouya et Haruhi, ce qu'Hani ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

\- Kyouya avait des choses à voir avec notre dernier prof. Il avait des questions sur des points de cours je crois, informa Tamaki d'un ton léger.

\- Haruhi nous a semé après notre dernier cours, commença Hikaru.

\- Je crois qu'elle a filé vers les toilettes, termina Kaoru.

Hani et Mori s'installèrent donc à la table avec les autres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Devant la porte, Haruhi et Kyouya faisaient le pied de grue, tentant de se calmer l'un l'autre. Ou plutôt, Kyouya tentait de calmer Haruhi tout en n'étant pas contaminé par son stress.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

\- Ils sont bien trop stupides pour ça, aucune inquiétude, répondit Kyouya.

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire à Haruhi.

\- Quelle méchanceté ! Surtout envers tes amis.

\- Ce sont autant tes amis, et suivant leurs réactions, ce statut pourrait changer très vite.

L'inquiétude était toujours présente chez Haruhi, mais on pouvait à présent lire la détermination dans son regard. Elle prit la main de Kyouya d'une poigne sûre et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'agacement se mêla au soulagement autour de la table. Aucun ne remarqua vraiment leurs mains liées, mais deux d'entre eux froncèrent les sourcils alors que Kyouya et Haruhi s'installaient côte à côte à table. Un silence un peu gêné suivit leur entrée, mais Tamaki prit vite le contrôle de la situation :

\- Bien ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette réunion ? Quelqu'un a besoin de notre aide ? C'est ça Kyouya ? Qui est la jeune personne en détresse que nous devons aider aujourd'hui ?

\- Personne ! le stoppa Kyouya au milieu de sa réplique. Rassis toi !

Tamaki s'exécuta aussitôt, soudain intrigué par le ton particulièrement sérieux de son ami.

\- Si j'ai demandé cette réunion, commença Kyouya, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Ou plutôt, reprit-il en prenant de nouveau la main d'Haruhi et en posant leurs mains liées en évidence sur la table, nous voulons vous annoncer quelque chose.

Le blanc qui suivit fut absolument monumental. On aurait dit que les mouches elles-mêmes s'étaient arrêtées de voler tant la surprise était immense. Tamaki fut celui qui le rompit finalement :

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Kyouya ?

\- Kyouya veut dire, répondit Haruhi, que lui et moi sommes ensemble. Comme dans « en couple ».

\- C'est pas vrai ? hurla presque Tamaki en se levant. Maman, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Corrompre de cette façon ma précieuse fille !

\- Arrête ton délire ! répondit Kyouya en se levant à son tour. Arrête de me donner ce surnom débile ! Et je te rappelle qu'Haruhi n'est pas ta fille et je n'ai corrompu personne !

\- Tu peux te défendre autant que tu veux, les faits sont là ! Tu sais quoi ? Je demande le divorce !

\- Tu es complètement ridicule Tamaki, t'en es conscient j'espère ?

\- Peut-être bien mais je veux la garde d'Haruhi, et celle de Kaoru ! Hors de question que je m'occupe d'Hikaru.

\- En plus d'être ridicule, tu es horrible maintenant. Et si quelqu'un doit avoir la garde d'Haruhi, ce sera moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? les interrompit Hikaru.

Sa réplique jeta un silence glacial autour de la table et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Son regard noir était tourné vers Haruhi.

\- Hikaru, commença Hani en tendant la main, calmes-t…

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! hurla-t-il presque. Dis-moi juste depuis combien de temps !

\- Six mois, répondit Haruhi avec l'aplomb qui la caractérisait.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? On est censé être amis ! Comment vous avez pu nous faire ça ?

\- Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque que le père de Kyouya soit au courant. Pas immédiatement.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'on a les moyens de lui faire face aujourd'hui.

Tous s'étaient tus devant l'affrontement. Haruhi se tenait toujours très droite et son visage reflétait son calme, tandis que tout le corps d'Hikaru était tendu vers elle et son visage trahissait sa rage.

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'hostilité dans la voix.

S'il cherchait à déstabiliser Haruhi, c'était clairement réussit. Son masque se fissura, une rougeur s'empara de ses joues et elle baissa les yeux. Deux mains se plaquèrent sur la table à côté d'elle et Kyouya prit la parole :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sujet te concerne d'une quelconque manière, Hikaru !

Hikaru répondit nonchalamment, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil :

\- C'est à elle que j'ai posé la question, Kyouya. C'est d'elle dont j'attends une réponse.

Sans regarder Hikaru, elle répondit :

\- On… on voulait vous en parler avant…

\- Et pourquoi ça ? continua Hikaru.

Il semblait être arrivé au point qui l'intéressait. Il s'était redressé et un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

\- Parce que, commença Haruhi avant de faire une pause.

\- Oui ?

\- On aurait eu l'impression de vous trahir.

Haruhi avait répondu d'une petite voix, presque inaudible, et Kyouya se sentit soudain honteux. Il était clair que leur raisonnement avait eu l'effet inverse.

Après cette réponse, Hikaru se leva.

\- Encore pire ! lâcha-t-il en passant à côté d'Haruhi, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un lourd silence suivit son départ. Haruhi était partagée entre la colère et la honte, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux et sa tête baissée. Après une minute pendant laquelle chacun reprit ses esprits, ce fut Kyouya qui rompit le silence :

\- Si nous vous avons blessé, nous vous demandons pardon. Ce n'était pas notre intention.

\- Tu sais, commença Tamaki, je comprends un peu Hikaru. D'un côté, je suis heureux pour vous parce que je sais que vous le méritez. Mais d'un autre… Je suis quand même ton meilleur ami, j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles.

\- Je connais ta relation avec ton père, expliqua Kyouya, et elle est géniale. J'aurai aimé avoir la même, sincèrement. Mais je sais aussi que tu aurais tout raconté à ton père qui serait allé tout dire au mien. Tu sais comment il est et de quoi il est capable. Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait faire à Haruhi. Aujourd'hui, ce sera plus facile de la protéger que ça ne l'était jusque-là.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Kaoru de prendre la parole :

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'irais parler à mon crétin de frère ! Ecoutez pas ce qu'il dit, il va réfléchir et il changera d'avis. Je suis super heureux pour vous, c'est vraiment génial. J'aurais bien aimé le savoir avant, mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez rien dit.

\- Merci Kaoru, répondit Haruhi. Ça me touche.

\- Quant à nous, commença Hani en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Mori, on a quelque chose à vous avouer.

\- Quoi vous aussi vous êtes en couple ? s'exclama Kaoru.

\- Que ? Absolument pas ! répondit Hani en relevant la tête, un air indigné sur le visage. Tamaki éclata de rire devant sa réaction mais Kyouya le fit taire d'un regard.

\- Ce qu'on voulait dire, reprit Mori, ce qui provoqua le silence, c'est qu'on était déjà au courant pour vous deux.

Cette déclaration laissa un blanc de quelques minutes, le temps pour chacun de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était très clair pour Haruhi. Kyouya et elle avaient toujours fait extrêmement attention. Si l'un d'eux avait été au courant, elle l'aurait vu, forcément. Elle aurait surpris un regard, un échange de mots, un comportement suspect. Et là, rien. Une seule question tournait dans son esprit :

\- Quand ?

Face au regard d'incompréhension que Haruhi lui jeta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas parlé assez fort et que sa question n'était pas claire.

\- Quand vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?

Kyouya reprit sa place à côté d'elle et attrapa sa main, espérant la calmer. La nervosité d'Haruhi était palpable, alors qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle ne soit plus constamment sur ses gardes.

\- C'était il y a cinq mois à peu près, c'est ça Takashi ?

-Hmm, confirma Mori en hochant la tête.

\- On se baladait dans un parc, reprit Hani, quand on vous a vu ensemble. On n'a pas compris pourquoi vous étiez là tous les deux, comme vous n'aviez jamais été proches, avant. Alors on s'est plus ou moins cachés pour vous espionner. Quand on vous a vu plus proches (Haruhi rougit à cette évocation), on a compris. Mais on savait comment fonctionnait Kyouya, sans offense bien sûr (Kyouya leva une main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y en avait pas). On s'est un peu demandé si c'était juste une lubie comme ça et si on devrait te tuer après avoir consolé Haruhi ou si votre histoire durerait plus longtemps. Dans le doute, on a préféré ne pas vous en parler. On s'est dit que vous le feriez. On est heureux de voir que c'est sérieux, finalement. Félicitation à tous les deux, Takashi et moi sommes très heureux pour vous. On vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Kyouya et Haruhi les remercièrent. Après une nouvelle salve de félicitations, il fut l'heure de prendre congé les uns des autres.

\- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, commenta Kyouya alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'arrêt de bus d'Haruhi. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Oui, si on oublie l'incident avec Hikaru, c'était pas trop mal.

Kyouya haussa les épaules :

\- Il aura réfléchi cette nuit et il ne sera plus vexé demain.

\- Tu penses vraiment ? demanda Haruhi avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Mais oui. C'est ton meilleur ami. Il ne restera pas fâché très longtemps contre toi.

Mais Hikaru resta fâché le lendemain. Et le jour d'après également. C'était comme si, soudain, Haruhi avait été effacée de son monde. Il ne lui répondait plus, ne réagissait plus à son nom, ne semblait même pas la voir. La première matinée, Haruhi n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Cependant, ce traitement devint plus pénible à mesure que les heures passaient. Haruhi n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être traitée de la sorte, contrairement aux autres qu'Hikaru ignorait assez régulièrement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait toujours été privilégiée, et perdre ce privilège de façon aussi brutale la mettait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le samedi matin, Kyouya fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable, posé sur sa table de chevet. Grognant un peu face à l'agression sonore, il balança son bras qui trouva son téléphone rapidement. Il avait cependant arrêté de sonner lorsque Kyouya parvint à déchiffrer l'écran : 4 appels manqués Haruhi Fujioka. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander la raison de ces appels que son téléphone recommença à sonner. Il décrocha immédiatement :

\- Haruhi ? Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, seulement le bruit d'une respiration rapide.

\- Haruhi, tu es là ?

Après une inspiration saccadée, un murmure lui répondit :

\- Dois…venir…tout de suite…vite…

\- Ok, je fais vite, surtout ne bouge pas !

Juste après avoir raccroché, Kyouya composa un autre numéro.

\- Tachibana, j'ai besoin que vous soyez en bas de chez moi dans dix minutes ! C'est une urgence !

Kyouya n'attendit pas la réponse, ayant déjà coupé la conversation. Dix minutes plus tard, Kyouya s'était habillé, chaussé, et avait donné à Tachibana l'ordre de le conduire chez Haruhi.

Tachibana ne pensait pas avoir déjà fait si rapidement de trajet. Une quinzaine de minutes à peine lui furent nécessaire et, chose notable, Kyouya se précipita immédiatement dehors, sans un merci, et en laissant la portière grande ouverte.

La porte de l'appartement était ouverte, au soulagement de Kyouya qui commença immédiatement à fouiller les pièces. Il trouva Haruhi dans sa chambre, assise en boule par terre, en pleine crise de panique. Il se précipita sur elle sans attendre et posa sa main sur son épaule, provoquant un sursaut.

\- Ky…Kyouya ? hoqueta-t-elle à travers se sanglots.

Il lui confirma son identité, tentant de l'apaiser. Mais à cet instant précis, Kyouya était totalement perdu. Il était déjà inquiet en voyant les appels le matin-même, et en l'ayant eu au téléphone, mais la voir dans cet état dépassait son imagination. Elle s'accrocha à lui, tenta de retrouver son souffle, sans grand succès. Finalement, elle y parvint lorsque Kyouya l'enjoignit à imiter sa propre respiration. Cela lui prit tout de même cinq bonnes minutes, qui furent de la pure angoisse pour Kyouya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle eut repris ses esprits.

Après une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées, Haruhi lui expliqua d'une petite voix :

\- C'est…c'est trop dur…C'est comme si j'existais plus… Hikaru… il m'ignore… comme il fait avec les autres… Et si… si on avait fait une erreur en se taisant… On aurait dû leur dire dès le départ… On aurait dû…

\- Chut, la coupa Kyouya. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. On a pris cette décision en sachant à quoi s'attendre. On n'a rien à se reprocher. Hikaru est un idiot et je vais aller le voir lundi. C'est un gamin borné qui doit apprendre à rester à sa place.

Un petit rire échappa à Haruhi, alors que Kyouya était parfaitement sérieux. Si elle avait pu voir son regard, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu cette réaction. Mais Kyouya était au moins heureux d'avoir pu la faire rire, même s'il devrait sans doute cacher un meurtre d'ici peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'Haruhi se fut calmée.

\- Rien, je crois… je me souviens pas…

Kyouya poussa un soupir un poil résigné, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

\- Et tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce midi ?

Haruhi secoua la tête, un peu honteuse, avant d'expliquer :

\- Je crois que le frigo est vide.

Ses yeux étaient toujours gonflés de sa crise, aussi Kyouya renonça-t-il à la rappeler à l'ordre. Il attrapa plutôt son téléphone.

\- Des sushis, ça ira ? demanda-t-il en commençant à composer le numéro.

Haruhi hocha simplement la tête et le laissa passer commande. Elle se sentait un peu hagarde, comme vidée de se forces. Elle avait très peu de souvenirs de sa crise mais le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir respirer était encore ancré dans son corps. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait laissé sa peur l'emporter et lui faire oublier tout le reste. Elle en avait même oublié de manger. Et même si elle était reconnaissante à Kyouya d'être venu, elle se sentait faible d'avoir eu besoin de lui, et d'avoir en ce moment besoin de lui pour se gérer.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir, laissa-t-elle échapper sans réfléchir quand il eut raccroché.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit simplement Kyouya.

\- Sans moi, tu aurais pu dormir, et je sais que tu en as besoin.

Kyouya lui jeta un regard signifiant qu'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le genre de regard extrêmement flippant.

\- Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai eu énormément peur quand j'ai reçu ton appel, comme ça m'arrive rarement. Mais au final, ça m'a fait plaisir, parce que ça veut dire que tu comptes sur moi, et j'ai pu te prouver que tu avais raison.

D'une petite voix, et un peu rougissante, Haruhi répondit :

\- Mais je me sens si faible… Toi tu es toujours fort.

Kyouya l'attira contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours fort ! J'étais complétement perdu ce matin. Et toi tu n'es pas faible ! Simplement Hikaru a été beaucoup trop loin et t'a blessé. Ta réaction est normale, Haruhi, parce qu'elle est conditionnée par ton passé. Personne n'a le droit de te dire comment tu dois réagir, je veux que tu t'en souviennes.

Elle se laissa finalement aller contre lui et hocha la tête. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Kyouya la souleva délicatement et la porta jusque dans son lit. Elle était toujours en pyjama, aussi se contenta-t-il de la border afin qu'elle reste au chaud. Elle s'agita quelque peu, mais replongea presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond qui permit à Kyouya de s'isoler au salon. Il avait grand besoin de réfléchir.

Pour le coup, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il était vraiment persuadé qu'Hikaru changerait d'avis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il reprendrait ses vieilles habitudes de mettre tout le monde de côté, en particulier Haruhi. Il avait déjà remarqué que Kaoru le faisait moins en entrant dans le club d'hôtes, et qu'il semblait avoir totalement arrêté depuis l'arrivée d'Haruhi. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hikaru le faisait encore. Il y avait bien eu quelques fois où Kyouya l'avait surpris à ne pas répondre à un camarade, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru ou Haruhi lui signale en général. Mais il avait cru Hikaru dans la lune dans ce genre de moment. Pas complétement replié dans sa bulle. Et pour Haruhi, être rejetée comme ça… Ça revenait à devoir ressentir à nouveau le même genre de sentiments qu'après la mort de sa mère, quand son père ne s'était plus occupé d'elle. Il y avait de quoi en faire des crises d'angoisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette, et Kyouya se précipita pour ouvrir, désirant plus que tout éviter que ce bruit ne réveille Haruhi. Il salua poliment le coursier, paya la commande et la réceptionna. En refermant la porte, il songea avec nostalgie que l'année passée, il en aurait sans doute profité pour ajouter cette dépense à la dette d'Haruhi. Celle-ci n'avait très vite été qu'un simple prétexte pour garder Haruhi près d'eux le plus longtemps possible. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue totalement inutile. Un brusque sentiment de nostalgie teintée de peur l'envahit à cette pensée. Finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyouya ne contrôlait rien dans une relation.

Les bribes d'un rêve s'estompaient progressivement devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle entendait son nom de plus en plus fort, l'obligeant bientôt à émerger de son sommeil réparateur. Lorsque sa vue se fit nette, elle distingua Kyouya à côté de son lit, qui semblait attendre son réveil. Il attendit qu'elle soit totalement réveillée avant de lui annoncer :

\- Le repas est arrivé. Je t'attendais pour manger.

\- Ça va me coûter combien ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Kyouya eut un sourire amusé.

\- Rien du tout, je t'invite. Ne t'y habitue pas.

Ils prirent leur repas dans un silence confortable. Jusqu'à être face à la nourriture, Haruhi ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point elle avait faim. Elle était donc beaucoup plus concentrée à dévorer sa part qu'à faire la conversation. Ce fut Kyouya qui brisa le silence alors qu'elle débarrassait leurs assiettes :

\- Je vais appeler Tachibana pour qu'il me ramène.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les mains d'Haruhi s'étaient mises à trembler et l'assiette qu'elle lavait s'était écrasée dans l'évier, heureusement sans casse.

\- Est-ce que…tu pourrais…rester…tout le week-end ? S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Mais, répliqua Kyouya, ton père…

\- A pris des petites vacances chez son nouveau mec et ne rentrera que lundi.

Un nouveau tremblement la prit et un sanglot lui échappa. Aussitôt, Kyouya fut derrière elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Très bien. Je vais demander à Tachibana de me ramener mes affaires et de quoi travailler. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Et il ne bougea effectivement pas. De tout le week-end, Kyouya resta chez Haruhi, assistant impuissant à ses crises de panique ou de larmes, essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer et se promettant qu'Hikaru comprendrait sa stupidité dès le lundi.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, je les lis et j'y réponds ;) Venez on discute :D


	9. Chapter 6-2

Hello à tous :D J'ai deux chapitres d'avance, alors je vous poste la fin de ce chapitre là déjà. Ne vous en faite pas, je serais là jusqu'à la fin )

Je vais commencer par répondre à la seule review que j'ai eu avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre :D

Hiyoki-chan : Effectivement, tu es l'élue ^^ C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte, tu pourrais recevoir directement un mail dès que je poste ) après si ça te va, tant mieux :D J'ai mis deux mois à poster, désolé du délais, je ne suis pas très douée pour tenir des dates ^^ j'ai besoin d'apprendre à m'organiser dans ma nouvelle vie pour tout concilier ^^

Bonne lecture à toi :)

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les inhibitions viennent de la peur du jugement des autres

Article 14 :

On peut tricher à tout jeu qui n'est pas d'argent. Dans certaines circonstances, les relations peuvent être qualifiées de « jeux ».

Ce lundi-là, la surprise d'Haruhi fut totale lorsque, alors qu'elle sortait son bentô et se préparait à manger, Hikaru se présenta devant elle :

\- Haruhi… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Haruhi releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux d'Hikaru, qui reflétaient sa gêne et son malaise.

\- Tu me vois ? demanda Haruhi, un peu sarcastique. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas un fantôme ou quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler… Je sais que ma réaction a été totalement stupide et méchante et… Je voulais te présenter mes excuses et te demander pardon.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Haruhi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a soudainement fait changer d'avis ?

\- Et bien, en fait…

Le matin-même, à dix heures, Hikaru et Kaoru s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria, comme tous les jours, pour prendre leur café habituel. Evidemment, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ressentir l'aura meurtrière de Kyouya, qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air particulièrement déterminé, avec un regard tellement noir qu'ils envisagèrent de s'enfuir, même si Kaoru ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait de mal. Mais le temps de se décider, il était déjà trop tard et Kyouya était arrivé à leur niveau.

\- Hikaru, j'aimerais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas. Seul à seul.

Hikaru déglutit bruyamment, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Peu rassuré, Hikaru suivit donc Kyouya qui l'entraîna vers un des box de la cafétéria, en retrait de la salle.

\- Je t'écoute, engagea Hikaru dès qu'ils furent assis.

\- C'est à propos d'Haruhi.

Et simplement au ton que venait de prendre Kyouya, Hikaru su qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment.

\- Tu te souviens de sa crise de peur à cause de l'orage, à Karuizawa ?

Hikaru hoche la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, aucun membre du club d'hôtes ne l'aurait jamais laissé oublier l'incident. Lorsqu'il eut de nouveau son attention, Kyouya reprit :

\- J'ai passé le week-end entier chez Haruhi, et l'état dans lequel elle était… C'était bien pire que cette ridicule petite crise à laquelle tu as assisté.

Hikaru fronça les sourcils. Que Kyouya qualifie cette crise de ridicule était contre-nature. Comme d'imaginer Hani ne mangeant plus de gâteaux et ne faisant plus la sieste.

\- Là où ça me pose un problème, reprit Kyouya, son regard glacial fixé dans celui d'Hikaru, c'est que l'origine de cet état, et j'entends par là de nombreuses crises d'angoisse et de larmes, c'est toi, Hikaru. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que tu as dit. Elle a passé le week-end à se demander si on avait pris la bonne décision, à regretter de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais le pire de tout, ce qui a provoqué des crises presque impossibles à calmer, c'est qu'elle a cru te perdre. Pendant deux jours, tu l'as laissé croire ça. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, Hikaru, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te casser la gueule.

Hikaru baissa les yeux, de peur et de honte. Jamais il n'avait entendu Kyouya parler d'une telle façon. Et présenté comme ça…

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Hikaru. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre. J'ai été complétement débile de vous dire ça, je m'en rends compte avec le recul.

\- Mais tu sais pourquoi on a agi comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as compris ?

Hikaru hocha timidement la tête. Kyouya poussa un soupir de frustration et décida qu'après tout, c'était plus sûr de lui expliquer en détail.

\- Tu connais mon père Hikaru, tu sais comment il est ? (Nouveau hochement de tête). Je me souviens encore de cette baffe et de l'humiliation subie… Mon père surveille de près Haruhi, elle l'intéresse beaucoup, mais pas au point de la faire entrer dans la famille et de salir le nom des Ootori. Alors s'il apprenait pour notre relation, il ferait tout pour nous séparer. Ce serait bien son genre de lui faire une proposition qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser, comme des études prestigieuses tous frais payés à l'étranger, avec la condition de ne plus jamais se revoir, ou bien être expulsé d'Ouran, au choix. Tu comprends vraiment maintenant ?

Hikaru hocha la tête, les joues rouges de honte, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Encore désolé. J'ai vraiment été complétement débile, et méchant avec vous par-dessus le marché.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi qu'il faille présenter tes excuses en priorité, Hikaru. Même si je les apprécie.

Hikaru se leva et répondit :

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller voir Haruhi pour m'excuser.

Et c'était comme ça qu'Hikaru s'était retrouvé devant Haruhi, à la regarder en attendant une décision de sa part. Le silence s'étira un long moment, faisant stresser Hikaru qui voyait clairement la réflexion sur le visage d'Haruhi. Cette réflexion sembla durer des heures pour Hikaru qui était à deux doigts de faire une syncope quand Haruhi lui donna enfin une réponse :

\- Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant que j'accepte tes excuses, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Hikaru hocha la tête.

\- Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Kyouya avait été rassuré de voir Haruhi de bonne humeur ce soir-là. Cette attitude lui avait fait gagner dix pour cent de clientes en plus. Kyouya avait même vu quelques nouvelles têtes, qui avaient dues être attirées par toute cette joie. Il en était amplement satisfait. Lorsque le club d'hôtes ferma ses portes, il resta, comme à son habitude, aider Haruhi aux différents rangements, nettoyages et remises en ordre, écoutant son récit des excuses d'Hikaru.

\- Et tout ça parce que tu lui as parlé ce matin, alors merci, t'es vraiment le meilleur !

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, sourit Kyouya. Seulement quelques menaces. Et ça t'a rendu le sourire, c'est ce qui compte.

Un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur le visage d'Haruhi, juste avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Ça et tes dix pour cent de clientes en plus. Félicitation d'ailleurs ! Sans oublier les nouvelles clientes qui ont suivit ta bonne humeur et se sont retrouvées chez nous, telles des brebis égarées. Vraiment une bonne journée !

Le regard outré d'Haruhi déclencha chez lui un fou rire, même s'il était à moitié sérieux. Et Haruhi dû le comprendre car elle commença à frapper son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ses poignets et calme son fou rire.

\- On devrait y aller, lança Haruhi. Tout est rangé et j'ai entendu Tamaki dire qu'il nous attendait.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Kyouya luit retint un poignet, l'empêchant de partir et la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Une légère rougeur s'était emparée de ses joues, bien qu'il le nierait si on lui faisait remarquer.

\- Cette semaine, commença-t-il, mes parents se sont tous les deux absentés pour affaires. Est-ce que ça te plairait de passer le week-end chez moi ?

Un sourire doux illumina le visage d'Haruhi et rassura immédiatement Kyouya.

\- Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir, répondit-elle.

\- Alors Tachibana viendra te chercher vendredi soir. Je t'enverrais un message quand il partira pour que tu puisses être prête.

\- Tu seras là ? questionna innocemment Haruhi.

Kyouya secoua la tête.

\- Je t'attendrais à la résidence. Je ferais les préparatifs.

Après cette discussion, ils rejoignirent Tamaki, qui les attendait effectivement à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle reçut le message de Kyouya, en fin d'après-midi ce vendredi, Haruhi était fébrile. Elle avait tout vérifié au moins cinq fois. Le mot à destination de son père était accroché au frigo, au cas où il rentrerait pendant le week-end, son sac était prêt, et sa tenue… était parfaite. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Alors qu'elle effectuait sa septième ou huitième vérification, on frappa à la porte. Elle fut soulagée de découvrir Tachibana.

Du côté de Kyouya, l'ambiance était tout aussi fébrile. Malgré toutes ses expériences, il n'avait jamais amené aucune fille chez lui. En général, ils se retrouvaient plutôt dans des hôtels où l'un ou l'autre avait ses entrées, le genre d'endroit assez côté pour ne pas répandre de rumeurs sur ses clients. Alors Kyouya avait vérifié ses draps (qui avaient déjà été changés par une gouvernante), arrangé sa chambre (déjà parfaitement organisée et propre), donné des ordres pour le dîner, et avait fini par prendre une douche pour se détendre. Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'il reçut un message de Tachibana signalant qu'il venait juste de revenir. Enfin, sa nervosité s'envola. Haruhi était là.

Lorsque Tachibana la laissa à la porte de ce qui semblait être une chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, révélant Kyouya.

\- Vous êtes connectés ? demanda Haruhi avec incrédulité.

Kyouya secoua la tête et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Tachibana m'a envoyé un message lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le garage, et je sais exactement quel est le temps nécessaire pour aller du garage à ma chambre.

\- Flippant, mais pas étonnant, commenta Haruhi. Plutôt logique même.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au centre de la pièce où il s'arrêta pour remettre en place quelques livres sur la table.

\- Personne ne t'a proposé de prendre ton manteau ?

\- Oh si, Tachibana l'a fait, répondit-elle alors que Kyouya lui tournait toujours le dos. Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit.

Au départ, Kyouya ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles. Puis il se retourna et la vit. Haruhi venait tout juste d'enlever son trench-coat, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Dessous, elle portait une robe noire et des bottes à talons. Et Kyouya se rendit vite compte que c'était tout. Avant qu'Haruhi ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Kyouya était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Elle répondit automatiquement au baiser et très vite, elle sentit les mains de Kyouya dans son dos, passant et repassant sur le tissu de sa robe jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Sa main gauche descendit le long de sa jambe, remontant presque aussitôt en passant sous le jupon, jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Haruhi avec une innocence feinte. À quoi tu penses ?

À cette réponse, les yeux de Kyouya passèrent de leur gris habituel à un gris orage beaucoup plus foncé. Sans un mot, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, jusque dans la mezzanine qui abritait sa chambre. La nervosité montait peu à peu chez Haruhi, au contraire de Kyouya, qui semblait simplement sûr de lui et impatient. Comme la dernière fois, la chambre était parfaitement rangée, le lit fait au carré (dont Haruhi soupçonnait les draps lilas d'être une mauvaise blague de Tamaki). Elle eut aussi le temps d'apercevoir la bibliothèque mieux fournie que la dernière fois avant que Kyouya ne la ramène à la réalité. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsque la bouche de Kyouya alla sucer son cou. Ses mains, elles, attrapèrent les hanches d'Haruhi et la poussèrent fermement jusqu'au lit. Kyouya ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas derrière ses genoux. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle commença à s'agiter dans le but manifeste d'attraper la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Un grognement lui échappa et il attrapa les poignets d'Haruhi pour les plaquer au matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

Haruhi fixa son regard noir, légèrement surprise, étonnée et excitée.

\- Je… J'enlève ma robe…, répondit-elle timidement.

Kyouya réaffirma sa prise sur les poignets d'Haruhi avant de grogner de nouveau :

\- Tu ne touches à rien !

Kyouya la fixa encore quelques instants, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il relâcha légèrement sa prise avec un sourire satisfait, avant de descendre le long du corps offert. Ses mains libérèrent les poignets d'Haruhi, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, bien trop dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire. Kyouya continua de la fixer, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Sa main droite descendit le long de la cuisse exposée, la caressant et envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps d'Haruhi, avant de remonter, entrainant la jupe avec elle, découvrant son intimité. Sa main gauche écarta l'autre cuisse d'Haruhi, dévoilant ce qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle avait retiré son trenchcoat.

\- Magnifique, commenta-t-il d'une voix basse, provoquant un rougissement immédiat chez Haruhi.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation, mais tout était tellement plus intense : Kyouya se penchant, embrassant d'abord la cuisse d'Haruhi, aspirant la peau entre ses dents. Un soupir lui répondit aussitôt, l'encourageant à jouer quelques secondes avec cette partie. Cependant, Kyouya avait une idée bien précise en tête. Sa bouche remonta plus haut, sa main maintenant ses cuisses ouvertes. Une main agrippa ses cheveux lorsqu'il lécha son intimité, et un gémissement sourd retentit dans la chambre. Le rythme imposé par Kyouya était soutenu, suffisamment pour que la main droite d'Haruhi, encore inoccupée, agrippe son poignet et s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. Ses gémissements, qu'elle tentait de retenir, emplirent pourtant la pièce. Kyouya s'attela à la maintenir dans cet état, assez pour détourner son attention, assez pour approcher un index. Son doigt caressa les lèvres humides avant de la pénétrer doucement. Haruhi tressauta à la sensation. Elle était tellement serrée ! Il fallut cinq minutes à Kyouya pour être satisfait de sa préparation, et Haruhi peinait déjà à retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Elle eut à peine conscience que Kyouya la redressait avant de sentir ses doigts sur son dos et la fermeture de sa robe être baissée. Elle reprit assez le contrôle de son corps pour l'aider à passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Ses bottes furent également très vite retirées. Elle se rendit aussi très vite compte qu'elle était nue, mais tenta de l'occulter par le fait que Kyouya, lui, ne l'était pas. De sa position semi-assise, elle entreprit alors de déboutonner en premier lieux son blazer, puisqu'il avait gardé son uniforme d'Ouran. Kyouya la laissa faire, heureux de voir qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour prendre des initiatives. Il l'interrompit de plusieurs baisers profonds alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa chemise, qui fut bientôt envoyée au loin. Kyouya dû l'aider pour la ceinture et le pantalon, et ils furent bientôt de nouveau à égalité, tous les deux nus sur le lit, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Installé entre ses jambes, Kyouya lui demanda si elle était prête. Haruhi acquiesça, lui donnant son accord pour continuer. Alors, maintenant ses jambes écartées d'une main, Kyouya ajusta sa position et commença à la pénétrer. Mais, très vite, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Détends-toi, lui conseilla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Les yeux d'Haruhi se remplirent de larmes alors que Kyouya stoppait sa progression. Une de ses mains caressa la joue d'Haruhi, cherchant à la rassurer. Ses chairs étaient tellement serrées que ça en devenait douloureux pour eux deux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, voyant que ses paroles et ses caresses ne la rassurait pas, Kyouya se retira. Haruhi tremblait et le regardait avec appréhension.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-elle alors que Kyouya s'allongeait à côté d'elle et l'attirait contre lui.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, répliqua-t-il. C'est normal d'être anxieuse, ça arrive souvent.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça d'abord ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir, répondit Kyouya.

Haruhi frappa son torse mollement puis, le visage caché dans son épaule, elle commença à descendre sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'incrédulité était présente dans la voix de Kyouya, tandis que c'était la gêne qu'on entendait dans celle d'Haruhi. Kyouya la guida à la voix, et elle le caressa plusieurs minutes en suivant ses instructions, jusqu'à le faire venir dans son poing. Après cela, Kyouya rabattit les couvertures sur eux et ils s'endormirent.

Haruhi fut réveillée, une fois n'est pas coutume, par la sensation d'être emprisonnée par un corps chaud. Elle était tournée sur le côté, et Kyouya était collé à son dos, sa main droite passant par-dessus son épaule et englobant son sein, sa main gauche posée sur son ventre, recouvrant sa cicatrice. Il ne semblait pas encore réveillé, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'Haruhi, mais elle pouvait sentir contre ses fesses le début d'une érection qui, elle, semblait bien décidée à se dresser. Haruhi se força à rester immobile. Elle pouvait voir par la baie vitrée que le soleil se levait à peine, et elle ne souhaitait pas être la cause de son réveil prématuré. Cependant, il semblait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Kyouya descendit son visage dans son cou et aspira la peau qu'il trouva, provoquant un gémissement. Ses mains se mirent également en action. Sa main droite commença à malaxer le sein qu'elle tenait tandis que sa main gauche entreprit de descendre, écartant les jambes entre lesquelles elle se glissa. Haruhi commença à pousser de petits gémissements, encouragée par Kyouya qui pinça son téton en agaçant son clitoris. Rapidement, il avait laissé une marque bien visible dans son cou et s'en était détaché. Il avait également décidé que le mamelon qu'il torturait était assez durci, et avait donc porté son dévolu sur le second. Ses hanches entamaient un balancement lent contre les fesses d'Haruhi tandis que deux doigts s'étaient frayé un chemin entre ses jambes, la faisant haleter. Il la prépara tendrement, lui murmurant des mots rassurants dès qu'elle se crispait, maintenant ses jambes ouvertes de sa main droite, mordillant son cou pour la couvrir de marques. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle était assez humide, il retira ses doigts, enfila un préservatif, écarta un peu plus ses jambes, pour se glisser plus franchement entre elles. Une larme, de surprise plus que de douleur, échappa à Haruhi mais fut essuyée par Kyouya.

\- Je suis complètement dedans, murmura Kyouya.

\- C'est pas la peine de commenter, grogna-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Elle put presque sentir le sourire de Kyouya alors qu'il s'approchait de son oreille.

\- Tu es tellement serrée que je pourrais jouir immédiatement, rien qu'avec cette sensation.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cria-t-elle presque, les joues en feu. Juste, bouges…

Un petit rire échappa à Kyouya, ce qui fit gémir Haruhi, avant qu'il ne commence à bouger lentement. Les gémissements sourds remplirent bientôt tout l'espace, bien qu'Haruhi tente de retenir les siens d'une main vite balayée par celle de Kyouya. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cri lorsque Kyouya accéléra ses vas et vient, descendant sa main gauche sur le clitoris d'Haruhi. Elle sentait gonfler cette boule de plaisir qu'elle avait découvert avec lui. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était s'accrocher aux cheveux de Kyouya, alors que lui-même tenait fermement sa hanche. Elle entendait ses soupirs dans son cou tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. Il avait à peine conscience qu'elle le suppliait d'une petite voix d'aller plus vite. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle se resserrait peu à peu autour de lui. Elle était si proche ! Son orgasme grandissait au fond de son ventre, jusqu'au moment où il explosa enfin, crispant ses muscles et lui arrachant un hurlement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de Kyouya alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui, s'enfonçant une dernière fois avant d'être lui aussi submergé par l'orgasme.

Retrouver leurs esprits leur prit un peu de temps. Kyouya se débarrassa de son préservatif puis attira Haruhi contre lui. Une exclamation de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle fut forcée de déplier ses membres, et Kyouya passa plusieurs minutes silencieuses à masser ses muscles endoloris. Au bout d'un certains temps, quand il la sentit se relaxer, Kyouya prit la parole :

\- Tu penses que je vais me faire tabasser lundi ?

Haruhi explosa de rire.

\- Y a pas intérêt ! Et ils sont pas censés être au courant !

Kyouya acquiesça tout en passant sa main entre les mèches d'Haruhi. Celle-ci laissa échapper un bâillement.

\- Rendors-toi, lui conseilla Kyouya. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Haruhi pour s'endormir, calée contre le torse de Kyouya.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les draps étaient froids. Haruhi sortit du lit, enfila la chemise d'école de Kyouya qui traînait sur le sol et commença à le chercher dans la chambre. Elle ne trouva aucune trace de lui dans le salon, si ce n'était un plateau couvert de nourriture accompagné d'un mot.

« Bonjour Haruhi,

Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller car tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. J'ai fait monter un petit-déjeuner pour ton réveil. Tu pourras trouver ton sac dans la salle de bain, et des vêtements sont déjà à ta disposition si tu veux te changer. Si après tout ça je ne suis toujours pas revenu, tu pourras me trouver aux écuries avec Pride.

Je t'aime,

Kyouya. »

Un sourire amoureux s'accrocha aux lèvres d'Haruhi. Il ne l'avait pas quitté lorsqu'elle arriva aux écuries. Elle s'assit à la lisière du pré, là où Kyouya lui avait montré Pride pour la première fois. Et ici, à cet endroit précis, Haruhi fut témoin du plus beau spectacle de sa vie.

Kyouya était là, avec Pride, mais il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Haruhi. Il était juché sur le dos de Pride, et évoluait avec lui, sans selle ni filet, dans un galop parfaitement maîtrisé dont la cadence régulière frappait le sol. Il ne fit que quelques tours avant de repasser au pas et de changer de sens. Le temps pour Pride de reprendre son souffle et ils repartaient déjà au galop, sans qu'Haruhi ne remarque rien. Hypnotisée, elle ne vit pas le temps passé pendant cet échauffement. Pour la deuxième fois, Pride repassa au pas, sans qu'Haruhi n'ait l'impression de voir Kyouya agir. Cette fois, Kyouya le laissa marcher plus longtemps, et commença à s'approcher d'une partie du pré où des obstacles avaient été placés. Kyouya regarda chaque obstacle, semblant prévoir sa trajectoire, puis Pride s'élança au galop et se dirigea vers le premier obstacle, qu'il passa sans difficulté. Les obstacles s'enchaînèrent, Pride prenant parfois des virages serrés sans aucune difficulté, sans qu'Haruhi n'ait l'impression que Kyouya le dirige. La seule chose qu'elle voyait clairement bouger était sa tête, mais à part ça, rien ne montrait qu'il dirigeait son cheval. Il ne fit le parcours qu'une seule fois, mais l prestation était déjà magique pour Haruhi. Elle se rendit à peine compte que Pride se dirigeait à présent droit vers elle au trot, et ne reprit totalement conscience que lorsqu'il lui fit une révérence parfaite. Haruhi se releva et épousseta ses vêtements tandis que Kyouya descendait et s'approchait, suivit de près par Pride à qui il venait de donner une friandise.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Kyouya après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Haruhi.

\- Très bien, répondit celle-ci, mais tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir, épilogua Kyouya en commençant à brosser Pride.

Haruhi l'imita avant de reprendre la conversation :

\- Et toi, bien dormi ?

Kyouya haussa les épaules.

\- En fait, je ne me suis pas rendormi. J'ai attendu que tu dormes pour me lever. J'ai pris ma douche et tout préparé pour ton réveil, puis je suis venu ici. Quand je me suis levé, j'ai senti que j'en avais besoin. J'avais ce trop plein d'énergie, et j'avais vraiment besoin de le dépenser avec Pride. C'est difficile à expliquer. Il faut le sentir pour le comprendre.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit Haruhi. Mais le lit était froid sans toi. J'aurai préféré que tu restes ou que tu me réveilles. J'aurai adoré te voir dès le début.

Un sourire accompagné d'un subtil rougissement de Kyouya alors qu'il contournait Pride, qui retourna brouter, pour prendre Haruhi dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Je t'aime tellement tu sais, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Au fait, tu as mangé ce matin ?

Kyouya éclata de rire et secoua la tête, s'attirant le regard noir d'Haruhi.

Le week-end se passa ainsi, tranquillement, Kyouya et Haruhi se perdant à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le confort du lit aux draps de nouveau défaits, ne dormant que peu jusqu'au lundi matin.

Dans un bureau de France, un téléphone fut violemment raccroché. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait pas pu arriver ! Il le tenait d'une main de fer pourtant ! Ça n'était pas prévu dans son programme ! Il allait devoir s'arranger pour rectifier le tir, et vite ! Surtout que ça ne s'ébruite pas ! Du calme, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Mais oui ! Il y avait bien cette vieille demande qui trainait dans un de ses tiroirs. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait mis ce dossier ? Ah, le voilà ! Il lui laissait une dernière chance mais, en attendant, ce dossier ne le quitterait plus.


End file.
